


Обычный мир

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternative Universe - FBI, Asphyxiation, Case Fic, Comfort Sex, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Chris, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Tricks, Magic-Users, Magician!Seb, Mind Games, Rescue Missions, True Love, mention of past attempted non-con, mention of past minor character death by magic, mild breathplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: «Этот иллюзионист слишком привлекателен», - такова была первая мысль Криса, когда он оказался зрителем уличного представления. Он подошел ближе, уговаривая себя, что делает свою работу. Он же федеральный агент со всеми вытекающими. Особые расследования, все-таки.





	1. Найди даму

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ordinary World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941000) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop), [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



> Название позаимствовано авторами у песни Green Day - Ordinary World.

«Этот иллюзионист слишком привлекателен», — такова была первая мысль Криса, когда он оказался зрителем уличного представления. Хорошо, возможно не это было первой мыслью Криса. По-настоящему первая мысль была подобна бессвязному потоку воображения, включающему, возможно где-то в будущем, наготу, длинные ноги и эти ловкие руки, играючи касающиеся обнаженной кожи. А мысль о чрезмерной привлекательности иллюзиониста пришла уже потом.

Крис остановился, нахмурившись. Несколько прохожих врезались в него, но, взглянув ему в лицо, оценив размах плеч и выправку федерального агента, поспешили продолжить свой путь с прежней спешкой.

Нью-Йорк — прибежище иллюзионистов. Здесь сплетены бродвейские звезды и уличные артисты. Карманники и сказочники. Мечты. А у Криса значок оттягивал внутренний карман пальто — ему нельзя отвлекаться от реальности.

Иллюзионист смеялся, продолжая живо и беспечно тасовать карты на своем столе. В своем деле он был хорош — собрал во круг себя небольшой круг зрителей, что не так-то просто в извечной суете Нью-Йорка. Наконец иллюзионист предложил одному из зрителей выбрать карту, «абсолютно любую карту». Когда он вернул выбранную карту в колоду и улыбнулся, мир завертелся чуть быстрее на мгновение.

Опять эта мысль — слишком привлекателен. Это обезоруживает, это отвлекает. Хорошее качество, чтобы обманывать зрителей. Крис подошел ближе, уговаривая себя, что делает свою работу. Он же федеральный агент со всеми вытекающими. Особые расследования, все-таки. Крохотная частичка его разума настойчиво твердила, что в данной ситуации он не при исполнении. Преследовать случайных уличных артистов — и не важно, как прекрасны их глаза голубовато-серого цвета, дразнящие забытое увлечение живописью — не является его заданием. Ни в коей мере.

Крис приехал в Нью-Йорк, потому что подозреваемый, вокруг которого Крис строил расследование своего последнего дела — дела из разряда затягивающихся, кропотливых, раздражающих ирландского парня из Бостона до зуда в кулаках — предположительно находился в Нью-Йорке. Согласно слухам подозреваемый готовил крупную хитроумную схему, чтобы подмять под себя весь преступный мир. Правда, по тем же слухам, подозреваемый, известный как Маг, на самом деле владел магией.

Крис вздохнул своим мыслям и продолжил смотреть, как улыбающийся иллюзионист избавляет аплодирующих зрителей от сделанных в игре ставок. Парень был очень хорош. Крис знал, как работает трюк с поиском и выбором карты, и, тем не менее, был впечатлен. В данный момент очередной игрок с нетерпением делал выбор — три из семи карт. Иллюзионист широко улыбался, смахивая четыре лишние, но на следующем этапе игры — две из трех — он не отбросил лишнюю, а оставил при себе, а когда игрок делал выбор еще раз, иллюзионист подхватил карты ладонью, делая вид, что переворачивает выбранную, но на столе оказалась совершенно другая, из сохраненных ранее. И это та самая, которую должен был найти игрок. Крис готов был поспорить, что игрок не понимал, что иллюзионист мог придержать или отбросить любую комбинацию карт в зависимости от сделанного выбора. Управляемого выбора — того, который выгоден для эффектного трюка. В следующий раз опьяненный удачей игрок уже не выберет денежную карту.

Парень взглянул из-под длинных ресниц, продолжая говорить, очаровывая толпу: «…очень хорошо, но не хотите ли сыграть еще, смотрите, вам будет даже проще, всего три карты вместо семи, все просто, найдите даму, сэр, Вам надо только следить за моими руками». Его пальцы двигались с плавностью воды и легкостью шелка в сумеречном городском свете, состоящем из цвета металла, дыма и темнеющего с уходом солнца асфальта.

Магии не существует. Маг никакой не маг на самом деле. Это выдумка, ничего более. Городская легенда, разносимая ветром, как предчувствие дождя. Сплетение сплетен и сказок: ты слышал, тебе говорили, она может ходить по воздуху, он может становиться невидимым, настоящие маги, они могут, уж поверь, сестра кузины моей жены однажды видела…

Крису никогда не приходилось видеть ничего такого в хаотичном круговороте непростой государственной службы, что заставило бы его поверить в правдивость подобных слухов.

И все-таки…

И все-таки руки парня двигались в танце, и Крис готов был поклясться, что они прошли друг через друга, будто не были из плоти, и всего на мгновение…

И всего на мгновение его старое черствое сердце забилось сильнее. Это самое сердце когда-то верило в детские сказки, полнилось фантазиями и радовалось играм на заднем дворе, когда простыня становилась геройским плащом.

Крис внезапно обнаружил себя стоящим прямо напротив стола иллюзиониста, хотя он даже не помнил, как успел подойти так близко. Светлые глаза уставились на него, оценивая, и Крис готов был поклясться, что иллюзионист не пропустил ни одной детали, оглядывая его сверху вниз, прежде чем с ноткой флирта поинтересоваться: «Желаете испытать свою удачу, сэр?»

Сэр. Этот голос, чарующий голос, низкий, и тягучий, и густой, как темная патока, приправленная каплей дикой первозданности: фейри из дивного народа, запросто прогуливающийся по улицам Нью-Йорка, одетый в черную кожаную куртку, грубые ботинки и соблазнительно обтягивающую зеленовато-синюю футболку.

Фейри не существует. Крис распрямил плечи и вытащил двадцатку, игнорируя укол вины за потерю бдительности и нарушение своих планов. Вдруг этот парень обладает информацией. Иллюзионист считается же магом, верно же? В этом есть определенный смысл.

— Я в деле, — ответил Крис.

— Тогда, прошу, найдите даму. Сэр, — невинная улыбка появилась на губах иллюзиониста, хотя его взгляд совсем не был невинным — за показной игривостью таилась уверенность, крошечные морщинки лучились в уголках голубовато-серых глаз — этот взгляд умел соблазнять. Крис тяжело сглотнул и сфокусировался на движениях рук иллюзиониста.

Парень прикрыл глаза, будто хвастаясь своими невозможными ресницами, и принялся менять местами карты на столе одной рукой. Здесь таился обман, Крис не терял своей подозрительности. Взгляд больших голубовато-серых глаз обратился к нему в ожидании. Крис посмотрел на карты, они молчаливо смотрели в ответ — никаких подсказок, ни одного загнутого уголка, ни одной чернильной отметки. Он не представлял, как тут можно было сжульничать.

— Вы не уследили, сэр? — снисходительно спросил иллюзионист.  
Крис посмотрел на него, указал на карту:  
— Эта.  
— Посмотрим, так ли это, — элегантные пальцы перевернули карту. — Ох, нет. Мне очень жаль. Сыграете еще раз? Может, повезет.

Двадцатка потеряна, а Крис еще не обедал. И ему еще предстоит позвонить мистеру Джексону и отчитаться, что никакого реально следа пока нет, только все те же слухи, суеверия и испуганные шепоты о том, на что способен Маг…

Парень улыбнулся ему, стройный, и соблазнительный, и настороженный, как дикая кошка, облаченный в кожу цвета оникса, играющий сверкающими кольцами на пальцах, с подведенными для образа глазами.

— Нет, — ответил Крис слишком резко, отворачиваясь. Если здесь и есть какая-то зацепка, Крис не собирается хвататься за нее. Не когда на него так смотрят эти глаза. Возможно, этот уличный иллюзионист и не знает ничего о Маге.

Крис запахнул плотнее пальто, спасаясь от ночного холода.Темнота уже совсем сгустилась, когда он добрался до своего отеля (настолько хорошего, насколько ФБР может себе позволить, что всего лишь в трех шагах от «ужасного, но с верой в лучшее»), упал на стул в убогом баре на первом этаже, потрясающе точно отражающем своей обстановкой настроение Криса, и потянулся за бумажником, чтобы получить неприятный сюрприз.

Бумажник у него украли

Крис моментально догадался, кто именно. Даже не имея никаких доказательств, он понял, что это проделки уличного иллюзиониста с невинной улыбкой котенка и демонически быстрыми руками.

***

Пролеты пожарной лестницы были укутаны темнотой, которая была только на руку Себастьяну, свесившему ноги с высоты девятого этажа. Он всегда боялся высоты, но и всегда тянулся к вещам, заставляющим его сердце биться чаще, а еще отсюда у него было прекрасный вид на номер Специального агента Кристофера Эванса. У ФБР нет ни малейшего понятия, как надо заботиться о своих сотрудниках. Отель был просто помойкой, дном, которое даже Себастьян не оценил, а ему приходилось не один раз в своей жизни ночевать по соседству с мусорными баками.

Себастьян, как он убеждал сам себя, не следил за федеральным агентом. Он просто удовлетворял любопытство. Любопытство всегда было его слабостью. Кроме того, Специальный агент Эванс с большой вероятностью хотел надеть на него наручники и выкинуть ключ подальше. В подобной ситуации лучше всего знать своего врага. Не то чтобы Специальный агент Эванс… Кристофер был его врагом. Пока нет, во всяком случае. Всего лишь игрок, которому Себастьяну лучше было бы не предлагать «найти даму».

Себастьян огладил кончиками пальцев украденный бумажник. Мягкая, хорошо выделанная кожа, старая вещь, судя по потертым краям, но любимая своим владельцем. Подарок, возможно, от кого-то из тех, чьи улыбающиеся лица были запечатлены на фотографии внутри. Сейчас семейное фото осуждающе взирало на карманника.

Себастьян подумывал вернуть бумажник непосредственно в отделение ФБР, приложив записку, что их трудолюбивые и интересующиеся магией агенты достойны отелей, в которых на завтрак подают не дешевую еду быстрого приготовления, спасибо за внимание. Но такая выходка не обернулась бы ничем хорошим для Специального агента Эванса. Как минимум ему было бы неловко перед коллегами. Как максимум — темное пятно на карьере. Бумажник федерального агента спер уличный иллюзионист. Такого исхода Себастьян не хотел.

Кристофер Эванс, как думал Себастьян, доверяясь своим инстинктам, а инстинкты его никогда не подводили, хороший человек. Не безобидный, только не с мышцами, знакомыми с реально экстремальными ситуациями, а не только с тренажерами в зале, и не с огрубевшими от контакта с оружием ладонями. Не безобидный, но не жестокий. Если бы он поймал Себастьяна, он не причинил бы ему боли. Может, понимание этого и подтолкнуло Себастьяна к краже бумажника. Любопытство и уверенность. Дело не в деньгах. Тут и сорока баксов нет. У Себастьяна было больше спрятано в подкладку ботинка — необходимый минимум для каждого, промышляющего его ремеслом. Он давал представления на улицах, чтобы веселить и развлекать людей, а не чтобы нагло обкрадывать их. Кроме того, большинство людей легко расстаются с деньгами и не ощущают желания ударить парня, обыгравших их с помощью фокусов. Охотников испытать свою удачу всегда хватает, и Себастьян получал деньги в момент, когда в их глазах зажигались искры азарта. Себастьян никогда не был жадным. Когда ему нужны были большие деньги, он мог обратиться и к другим источникам дохода. Не прямо из кошельков прохожих, но и к не таким уж честным. Специальный агент Эванс не одобрил бы. И эта мысль перевернула что-то внутри Себастьяна. Ему до неловкости хотелось видеть одобрение в зеленовато-голубых глазах человека, которого Себастьян не только не знал, но и обокрал. Он определенно зашел слишком далеко.

Себастьян спрятал бумажник во внутренний карман куртки и спрыгнул с края пожарной лестницы. Он не ударился о землю, как должен был бы, а опустил себя легко, приземляясь на носочки, призывая на помощь равновесию весь свой опыт. Вокруг было тихо. Никто не заметил его: ни люди на улице всего в нескольких метрах, ни Специальный агент Эванс.

За уличным столиком круглосуточного кафе напротив отеля сидел человек. Он тоже не заметил Себастьяна, зато Себастьян обратил на него свое внимание, точнее на перечитываемую им снова и снова газету. Тот человек не был совсем уж плох в маскировке, он переворачивал страницы каждые несколько минут, но, доходя до конца, возвращался в начало и начинал снова, то поглядывая в текст, то косясь на двери отеля.

Себастьян был не единственным, проследившим за Специальным агентом сегодня.

***  
На следующее утро Крис оказался в пустой квартире — если так можно было назвать помещение с голыми стенами, пустыми остатками шкафов и мигающим светом — владел которой Джек Бенджамин, он же Джеймс Б. Барнс, он же Ти Джей Хэммонд, он же Ланс Такер, он же еще десяток псевдонимов.

Крис посмотрел на разбитые и безразличные кухонные столешницы. Они явно знали и лучшие времена.

Черт возьми, Крис был уверен, что он умеет делать свою работу — искать зацепки и преследовать подозреваемых. Он провел целое утро неспешно собирая информацию: кто такой тот парень, где его можно встретить, где он может появиться. Несколько уличных артистов, увешанные множеством украшений и размахивающие мистически руками, предложили ему поспрашивать в кофейне — никакой совести у этих шарлатанов, как можно сделать вывод, или они просто старались упредить Криса от размахивания жетоном. Тот парень наверняка любил кофе и заказывал его под разными именами в разных местах и платил за все это разнообразие по-разному. Имя Джека Бенджамина заставило Криса побегать, привело к скандальной квартирной хозяйке и обратило все разговоры в незначительные угрозы, но больше ничего.

Уставший, разочарованный, обворованный на целый бумажник Крис вышагивал по ветхой кухне. Никаких зацепок. Никаких подсказок.

Ланс Такер арендовал роскошный пентхаус, казавшийся абсолютно необжитым, не считая богатой коллекции средств для ванны. Джеймс Барнс покупал сливы и голубику на рынке, и никто не знал его адреса. Ти Джей Хэммонд оказывал поддержку семье мигрантов из Восточной Европы, живущей в квартирке в Бруклине. Они с огромной настороженностью отнеслись к вопросам Криса, будто он вломился к ним посреди ночи, угрожая депортацией. Нет, они не знали, кто им помогал, не видели его в лицо. У них не было много денег или других ресурсов существования, работы с хорошими гарантиями и миграционная служба не предлагала никакой материальной помощи, но добрый молодой человек нашел им жилье, и иногда они находили деньги в неожиданных местах: под половицами, в холодильнике — и они очень сожалели, что не знают большего.

Конечно, они не сказали бы что-то еще, даже если бы знали. Крис вздохнул, поблагодарил их максимально вежливо и подарил маленькой девочке банан, оставшийся у него от скудного отельного завтрака. Она сразу же повеселела.

У Криса не оставалось сомнений, что все эти имена, все эти люди на самом деле один человек — тот самый, который стащил его бумажник вместе с удостоверением и кредитками. Крис хотел бы придушить паршивца, но в то же время, хоть и признавал это неохотно, ему нравился этот человек, поддерживающий семью с маленькими детьми. К тому же кредитные карты Криса до сих пор оставались неиспользованными.

Крис прошел в другую комнату, единственную, вообще-то. Старый потертый ковер растекся по полу в позднем утреннем свете. Какое-то издевательство: бумажник — это сторонняя проблема, удерживающая его от настоящей работы.

Может быть, парень в сговоре с Магом.

Крис так же стал задумываться, а не следили ли за ним. Он был не уверен, но, кажется, за сегодняшний день он минимум два раза замечал одно и тоже лицо в толпе. Может быть, это всего лишь совпадение. Нью-Йорк большой город, и люди со схожими интересами — магия, иллюзии, искусство представления, яркие всполохи в мире переулков — могли бы оказаться в одних и тех же местах. Но опыт его работы, ощущение тревоги, свернувшееся в животе, зуд между лопаток, подсказывали Крису, что это вовсе не совпадение.

Он посмотрел на освещенный солнечным лучом кусочек пола, куда смотрел всего мгновение назад, потом моргнул и снова посмотрел. Быть того не может — его бумажник. Определенно его — старый и потрепанный, с потертостью на уголке. Лежит прямо на грязном ковре, где его еще недавно не было.

— Эй, привет? — сказал Крис в пустоту заполненной светом комнаты.

Ему не ответили. Ничего удивительного.

— Если ты здесь, — Крис не хотел сдаваться, — я просто хочу поговорить, — только вот о чем? О воровстве у федеральных агентов и последствиях? О слухах об исчезновениях уличных артистов и постепенной смене власти в преступном мире? Если этот парень следил за ним и пытался отвлечь, это был бы самый тупой вопрос, заданный в лоб.

Но почему-то Крису казалось, что обладатель таких лучащихся игривостью и состраданием глаз не будет работать на матерого преступника.

— Тебе нужны деньги? — у Криса не было больших сбережений, но он бы мог кое-что предложить, если потребовалось. — Ты не воспользовался моими кредитками… Нужны наличные? — хотя, принимая во внимание владение несколькими квартирами, деньги для этого парня вряд ли проблема. — Зачем ты обокрал меня тогда?

Ответа не последовало. Только тишина заполняла все пространство квартиры. Не гнетущая тишина. Окружающее безмолвие как будто внимательно прислушивалось к Крису.

Крис подобрал свой бумажник. Из него выпала записка: «Подумал, что Вы хотели бы его вернуть. И, прошу, позвольте себе хорошо поесть. Кафе в трех кварталах на запад с зеленым навесом. Попробуйте маффины с шоколадной крошкой, Специальный агент».

Удостоверение отказалось на месте, как и кредитные карты, и семейное фото — его мать, брат и сестры, племянники и племянницы улыбались прямо из одного счастливого дня в прошлом. Наличка не только не исчезла, но и увеличилась вдвое. Убедившись в этом, он взглянул в окно, не надеясь увидеть там кого-либо, и сказал «спасибо», будто обращаясь к солнечному свету. И затем Крис покинул пустую квартиру оставляя ее на попечение солнечных лучей и одиночества. Ему предстояло разобраться с делом уличного артиста, неожиданно исчезнувшего неделю назад, чье имя он снова услышал сегодня, расспрашивая о друзьях и знакомых Джеймса Барнса, и он собирался вернуть себе рабочий настрой.

Но для начала — маффин с шоколадной крошкой, потому что… Потому что кто-то вернул ему бумажник и посоветовал попробовать что-то новое. Солнечные лучи схватили Криса за плечи, вселяя в него оптимизм, когда он вышел на улицу.

***  
Себастьян наконец-то выдохнул, когда дверь закрылась, и он смог оказаться один в квартире. Он осмотрел место, в которое впервые с момента приобретения впустил незнакомца, и что-то непривычное заворочалось у него в груди.

Для него, проведшего большую часть своей жизни в бегах, было странно находить возможность быть пойманным привлекательной. Конечно, никто еще не подбирался к нему настолько близко, останавливаясь всего в шаге от разгадки истинной сущности Себастьяна, да еще и без крика и пистолета в руке. Крис — теперь Себастьян заочно перешел с ним на «ты», раз уж тот побывал в доме Себастьяна и принял совет по правильному питанию — был умен. Себастьяну нравились умные люди. И добрые. Добрые к детям и семьям, которым Себастьян нашел жилье, и к баристам в любимой кофейне Себастьяна, и к квартирной хозяйке, которая ненавидела Себастьяна до скрежета зубов, но не хотела, чтобы тот влипал в неприятности.

Большинство государственных служащих, с которыми Себастьяну приходилось иметь дело, были другого рода. Он не был уверен, является ли Крис исключением из правил, или все-таки это ему не везло встречать худших из худших на своем пути.

Но Крис спросил, нужны ли ему деньги, таким тоном, будто он был готов раздобыть столько, сколько потребовалось бы, скажи Себастьян «да». Это была искренняя забота. Никаких угроз, или насилия, или злобы. Этот человек — преследовавший Себастьяна за украденный кошелек, но готовый протянуть руку помощи, а не арестовать — очаровывал. И это именно то, более чем что-либо еще в его жизни, от чего Себастьян собирался держаться подальше. От Криса. От доброго взгляда и широких плеч и нотки беспокойства в грубоватом голосе. Крис мог быть из тех, кто смотрит на мир шире, осведомлен о его опасностях и неприглядных сторонах чуть лучше обычных обывателей, но он не связан с этой темной стороной. И поэтому Себастьян считал, что Крису лучше не связываться с ним.

Есть только одна проблема — за Крисом был хвост. Себастьян, конечно, тоже был «хвостом», но был и другой, которого едва ли можно просто отправить по ложному следу. А еще Крис был слишком мягок с людьми там, где мягкости не должно было быть места.

Себастьян не мог оставить Криса, не предупредив, но и не мог предупредить его в открытую, не втянув в неприятности. Оставался план C — наименее желательный — оборвать слежку. Пересечь так, как изначально не хотел.

Себастьян последовал за человеком, который следил за Крисом от квартиры, прячась в толпе по возможности, и прибегая к ловким трюкам, когда никакого естественного прикрытия не было. Когда улица привела их на шумных перекресток, и Крис спустился в метро, Себастьян догнал «хвост» Криса, коснулся его плеча и уставился на него с милейшей улыбкой.

Гипноз — это внушение. И Себастьян умел внушать, и убеждение о том, что существуют люди, не поддающиеся гипнозу, по наблюдениям Себастьяна, несколько неверно, мягко говоря. Застань кого угодно врасплох и внуши ему что угодно. Этот человек не исключение. Себастьян отправил его домой со смутными воспоминаниями о непримечательном дне и желанием отдохнуть, принять ванну, в общем, то же самое Себастьян планировал для себя.


	2. Смена декораций

— Спасибо, — Себастьян мило улыбнулся, — знаете, у меня есть доллар. Я дам вам его, и тогда моя сдача будет ровно двадцать баксов, и мы в расчете, — тут же Себастьян стал просчитывать свои шансы против амбала напротив, ну, на случай, если он попадется. Продавец за прилавком супермаркета, известного как принадлежащая Магу точка распространения наркотиков и сбора откатов, взглянул на него, перевел взгляд на купюры, выложенные перед ним.

Себастьян ждал, невинно улыбаясь. Продавец, оценивая внешнюю безобидность клиента, отдал ему двадцатку, буркнув: «Иди отсюда».

— Спасибо, — Себастьян только что заработал лишние десять баксов, потому что некоторые не следят за настоящим количеством купюр при расчете. И такое можно провернуть еще в нескольких местах с сомнительной репутацией и отдать деньги действительно достойным, нуждающимся людям.

Себастьян вышел на улицу, пряча руки в карманы куртки. Он был несколько разочарован, слишком легко ему удалось провернуть эту аферу. Никакого азарта. Пульс едва участился. Не то чтобы это то занятие, которое Себастьян собирался превратить в дело всей своей жизни, не то чтобы ему очень нравилось полагаться на внушение и манипуляцию, но все-таки — слишком легко.

Себастьян раздумывал, где сейчас может находиться Специальный агент Эванс. Еще утром Крис расспрашивал уличных артистов, собирал информацию об одном из них, недавно исчезнувшим без вести, а потом отправился за ланчем в то самое кафе с зеленым навесом. Себастьян был горд, что его совет оказался полезным. Сейчас ему хотелось бы проверить, как дела у Криса, но вместо этого он остановился поразмышлять на углу улицы.

У него нет времени нянчиться с Крисом каждую секунду. Ему надо заботиться и о других людях. Надо успеть в несколько мест, попробовать узнать что-то о пропавших друзьях, а также собрать новости от знакомых, вынужденных в спешке закрыть свои магазины из-за страха расправы. Крис Эванс федеральных агент, его учили постоять за себя.

А еще Крис, как подсказывало сердце Себастьяна, отныне один из его подопечных. Добрый, великодушный, яркий, очарованный магией: Крис не так-то прост, и он достоин защиты.

«Очарованный магией», — снова подумал Себастьян. Он не успел перейти дорогу из-за включившегося красного света и отступил в сторону, опираясь плечом на нагретую солнцем стену дома. «Очарованный магией и на задании».

Себастьян бездумно стал рассматривать свою ладонь. Его внешность была обычной, как и у многих вокруг — хорошо, может и не как у многих. Себастьян прекрасно знал, что некоторые люди находили его привлекательным, запоминающимся, хотя сам про себя он думал, как про застенчивого, напуганного двенадцатилетку с акцентом и лишним весом из-за пристрастия к дешевому американскому фастфуду. В любом случае, он выглядел обычно. Как человек.

Если иногда — только иногда — он мог пройти незамеченным в джинсах и кожаной куртке через светский раут, или обвести вокруг пальца зеваку или двух всего лишь мысленно внушив своим жертвам приблизиться, или спрыгнуть с пожарной лестницы и бесшумно приземлиться именно так, как он нарисовал в своем воображении…

Себастьян не был уверен, как это работает. Есть ли в этом что-то особенное, или это просто совпадения. Что если он придумал себе сказку. Иногда, стоило ему сосредоточиться, люди делали, что он говорил. «Чаще всего», — подсказывало его дотошное подсознание. — «Когда это в последний раз ты пытался загипнотизировать кого-то, а трюк не сработал?» Но также иногда Себастьян легко отвлекался и спотыкался на ровном месте, врезаясь во что-то, привлекая к себе внимание. Такая неудача произошла с ним всего лишь неделю назад. Себастьян потер локоть от воспоминаний. Магия и он. Даже если это так, то он едва ли великий маг.

Себастьян старался не думать о причине, по которой ему пришлось сбежать из дома. О том человеке, который верил, что он, Себастьян, способен на самом деле творить магию. Он потратил достаточно времени, чтобы прогнать эти мысли.

Из супермаркета донеслись крики и ругательства. Кое-кто, похоже, сложил два и два. А Себастьян все еще стоял на углу улицы, размышляя, понравится ли Крису Эвансу букет бумажных роз, вызовут ли они счастливую улыбку.

Себастьян решил, что лучше поспешить сбежать, и нырнул в толпу, не глядя перед собой, что было огромной ошибкой, а может сверхъестественно-доброй удачей, работой его может-быть-магии, потому что Себастьян врезался широкую мускулистую грудь. Широкая мускулистая грудь принадлежала Специальному агенту Крису Эвансу, одетому сегодня в невозможно обтягивающую красную футболку и джинсы.

Крис Эванс уставился на Себастьяна и приоткрыл от удивления рот.

— Ой, — произнес Себастьян. — Привет. Рад, что мой совет про кафе пригодился. В любом случае, я спешу…

Крис схватил его за запястье и поинтересовался низким, властным голосом, чуть не заставившим колени Себастьяна подогнуться:

— Эти крики в твою честь?  
Не тот вопрос, который можно было ожидать.  
— Эм… Да?

— Хорошо, — Крис все так же сжимал его запястье, от чего Себастьян нахмурился, стараясь не паниковать — ему всегда нравились властные мужчины с добрыми глазами. Сражающее наповал сочетание, но Себастьян не мог позволить себе отвлекаться, и так несколько секунд потеряно. Он хотел внушить Крису отпустить его, когда продавец выскочил из дверей супермаркета с пушкой наперевес и закричал:  
— Ты!

Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна, тот взглянул в ответ. Случайные прохожие, повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, поспешили разбежаться, будто испуганные крысы, бегущие от опасности с корабля.  
Крис рыкнул в сторону продавца:  
— Он и у тебя отметился?  
— Что я сде…  
— Заткнись. А ты не шуми, я позабочусь о мальчишке. Для начала мой босс потолкует с ним. Слыхал про кадиллак Уилла Рыбы? — Крис до страшного хорошо изобразил итальянского мафиози.

Себастьян знал, что именно случилось с кадиллаком Уилла, и кто именно к этому причастен. Кончено же, лично он не участвовал, но подсунуть хорька вместо обещанной проститутки было забавно.

— Я не делал этого, клянусь! — Себастьян сыграл жалобное оправдание, и Крис угрожающе выкрутил ему руку чуть сильнее. — Ай.  
— Да что ты говоришь! — с этими же словами хватка Криса ослабла, что неплохо, и в тоже время подозрительно, раз уж Крис изображал мафиози, схватившего жертву.  
— Прости, я в порядке, — прошептал Себастьян.

Крис скосил на него взгляд, выкрикнув:  
— Увидимся позже, обсудим компенсацию, — и утянул Себастьяна за угол, толкая его в первое же такси и называя адрес того самого отвратительного отеля. Запястье он так и не отпустил.  
Себастьян уставился на свою руку. Он мог бы исчезнуть прямо сейчас, даже не смотря на движущуюся машину. Но его охватило любопытство. К тому же Крис один из его подопечных. И Крис прекрасно сориентировался в ситуации, мастерски разыграв ту сцену, вместо того, чтобы размахивать своим жетоном и производить арест, игнорируя обстоятельства.

В качестве мирного жеста Себастьян признался:  
— Насчет машины. Это все из-за того, что он потребовал девушку, которая не была проституткой. Танцовщицей, да, но не более того. Ее брат вступился за ее честь.  
— И ты провернул дело от их имени?  
— Нет! — Себастьян заметил, что Крис сдерживался, чтобы не улыбнуться. — Ты же знаешь, что нет. Зачем такая предвзятость, Специальный агент. И спасибо, между прочим. Я, в общем-то, был в порядке, но…спасибо.  
— Пока рано меня благодарить.

Крис не отпускал запястья Себастьяна на всем пути: от такси, через лобби отеля, в скрипучем лифте, вплоть до дверей убогого номера. Себастьян решил не упоминать тот раз, когда он подсматривал за Крисом через окно. Он все еще был скорее заинтересован, чем напуган. Если понадобится, он сбежит. К тому же, не он ли только недавно сокрушался, что день выдался недостаточно азартным.

***

— Хорошо, — сказал Крис, скрещивая руки на груди, хмуря брови и расправляя плечи, стараясь выглядеть грозно. — Кто ты такой? Почему преследуешь меня? Что ты знаешь о Маге? Говори.

По-зимнему голубые глаза широко раскрылись, и это единственное предупреждение, которое выдало попытку побега. Крис, помня о ловкости уличных артистов, был готов.

— Так, ладно, — наручник защелкнулся на худом запястье прежде, чем этот проворный карманник успел сделать и несколько шагов, — будет по-моему. К своему удивлению, ему не сопротивлялись, а, скорее, подчинились. Крису показалось, что ему разрешили пристегнуть второй наручник к крепкой перекладине комода. Никаких протестов, или сопротивления, или отчаянных попыток вырваться, чего можно было бы ожидать от того, кого силой притащили в номер отеля и лиши возможности сбежать. Не то чтобы у Криса был богатый опыт подобного, просто…

Крис сделал шаг назад, а парень поднял свободную руку и показал ключи от наручников на раскрытой ладони:  
— Ты обронил, — и победно улыбнулся.  
— У меня есть еще одни наручники, — пригрозил Крис. — Думаю, примени я их, тебе не будет так легко приворовывать.  
— А это стандартная процедура для ФБР? Не собираешься зачитать мне права?

Было сложно не улыбнуться, смотря в лицо этого мило-саркастичного наглеца. Крис привел себя в чувство, подумав о пропавших детях, убитых родителях, несчастных людях, исчезнувших без следа. Теперь было проще сконцентрироваться.

— Ты не под арестом. Пока.

Парень склонил свою голову, и непослушный темный локон упал ему на лоб. Крису захотелось протянуть руку и поправить его волосы.  
— То есть, лишение меня свободы — это понарошку?  
— Просто ответь на вопрос, — Крис потянулся к скованному запястью, когда ему показалось, что парню больно. Крис был осторожен с наручниками, он был уверен. Но все-таки в глазах парня была боль. — Кто ты? Как тебя зовут? Только не говори, что Джек Бенджамин, Джеймс Барнс, Ланс Такер и прочее. Я хочу знать настоящее имя.

Крис встал ближе, чем ему следовало, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. С запястьем в наручнике было все в порядке — никаких синяков или содранной кожи. Крис вздохнул и сказал:  
— Меня зовут Крис. Ты, должно быть, знаешь, раз уж у тебя был мой бумажник. Спасибо, что вернул мне его.  
Спустя секунду, парень ответил:  
— Меня зовут Себастьян, — затем он моргнул, как будто удивился собственным словам.

— Себастьян, — повторил Крис. — А фамилия?  
— Просто Себастьян. Для загадочности, — он хотел артистически взмахнуть рукой, но вместо этого уставился на наручник, помешавший эффектному жесту. — Я подумывал добавить себе титул «Великолепный», но это как-то пафосно, не находишь?

Пафосно? Возможно. Не так уж неверно. Вполне отвечает действительности. Без знания об уличной жизни Себастьяна можно было принять за утонченного щеголя.

На этот раз Крис даже не рассматривал возможность, что имя вымышленное. Оно очень подходило.  
Крис отступил назад:  
— Почему ты преследовал меня, Себастьян?

— Могу спросить то же самое, Специальный агент, — улыбка Себастьяна стала еще шире. Он не выглядел, как человек, на которого агент ФБР надел наручники для проведения допроса. Он выглядел, будто пришел в бар и ждал кого-то, кто заинтересуется им и купит выпивку. — Потому что это я столкнулся с тобой, а не наоборот.

— Верно, — усмехнулся Крис, — потому что ты спешил убраться с места, где ты занимался мошенничеством, но тебя заметили, верно?  
— Я не занимался мошенничеством! — Себастьян выглядел оскорбленным, уязвленное эго будто распушило перья, и Крис хотел бы извиниться, но он все еще помнил об украденном бумажнике. — Я не мошенник.

— Конечно, нет. Ты вор.  
— Я иллюзионист, — светлые глаза сощурились.

Крис явно задел Себастьяна за живое. Опыт ему подсказывал, что сейчас надо надавить чуть сильнее. Сочувствие удерживало его за руку. Он притащил Себастьяна в свой номер, потому что не мог оставить его один на один с озлобленным вооруженным гангстером. Крис хотел защитить Себастьяна по не осознанным до конца причинам, которые, возможно, включали в себя знание о бездомных детях, обрётших приют, и рекомендацию маффинов.

Вместо того, чтобы отвергать обвинения в воровстве, Себастьян плотно сомкнул губы. Заметив это, Крис смягчил свой напор, стараясь выглядеть не как эмоционально слепой качок.

— Меня не волнует бумажник, или тот случай в магазине. Мне всего лишь нужны ответы.

— А если я не отвечу?  
В оценивающем взгляде Себастьяна было любопытство, а также беспокойство. В воздухе повис немой вопрос: «С кем я был в большей безопасности — с человеком, собиравшимся переломать мне пальцы, или с тобой?»

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, если это то, чего ты боишься, — заверил Крис. Для него самого это значило «Я также не позволю кому-либо причинить тебе вред».

Страх исчез из взгляда Себастьяна:  
— Тогда, я не думаю, что ты готов для этого разговора, Специальный агент Эванс.

Крис не сводил с него глаз, был уверен, что нет, он не заметил ни одного лишнего движения, и, тем не менее, Себастьян внезапно освободился от наручников. Крис бы заметил, если бы Себастьян снова вытянул у него ключи и воспользовался ими, но на его глазах произошло нечто совсем другое.

Себастьян вновь попытался убежать, Крис намеривался остановить его, и даже успел обхватить поперек груди, чувствовал, что держит крепко, а затем — ничего. В руках Криса осталась только кожаная куртка. Себастьяна больше не было в номере, что привело Криса еще в большее замешательство.

***

Себастьян добрался до того конца отельного коридора, где останавливались старые скрипучие лифты, и притормозил, чувствуя, как заходится сердце в груди.

Никого больше не было рядом, даже лифты игнорировали его с усталым презрением. Он посмотрел на них, обернулся назад и привалился к стене. Переведя дыхание, Себастьян осознал, в насколько запутанной ситуации он оказался.

Он видел сочувствие в глазах Криса, чувствовал его силу, его тепло и….

«Так, ладно», — сказал сам себе Себастьян и попытался успокоиться. Всего пять секунд паники и неожиданного желания близости и доброты. С этим можно справиться. Стена оказала ему так необходимую сейчас поддержку. Себастьян глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

Он не боялся Криса, не сильно, во всяком случае. Он сбежал не от страха, а от соблазна остаться.

Крис смотрел на него с заботой, беспокоился, что наручник ранит его запястье, обещал не причинить ему вреда.

Умом Себастьян понимал, что ему должно быть стыдно. И он почти устыдился. Еще без куртки было холодно. Его кофта была слишком легкой — с длинными рукавами, да, но из модной тонкой ткани.

Себастьян поморщился. Он сбежал не только потому, что Крис был добр к нему. Были и другие причины. Крис упомянул имя, потребовал ответов. Крис шел по следу опасного человека, и Себастьян не знал слишком хорошо Кристофера Эванса, не знал, будет ли агент его союзником или станет препятствием в его личной борьбе. У Себастьяна были причины по мелочи мешать деятельности Мага. Эти причины тянулись из прошлого, из ужасной ночи, когда родной дом перестал быть безопасным местом, и ему пришлось бежать под прикрытием темноты.

Себастьян прятался на виду долгое время. Помогал другим людям, когда мог. Не он не действовал открыто. Он оставался в стороне.

К тому же, были еще причины избегать прямого столкновения. Куда более зловещие, заставляющие Себастьяна вздрагивать от воспоминаний.

Он все еще гадал, что тот человек хотел от него, когда он был еще подростком. Бесплодные размышления: он не мог знать. Мог предполагать, но не знать наверняка.

Себастьян не был уверен, что Крис Эванс заметил, как именно магия избавила его от наручников. Себастьян запаниковал, стал молить собственное запястье, тонкую полоску метала на нем дать ему сбежать. Может быть, сработал адреналин, может пот и врожденная и гибкость помогли избавиться от неплотно затянутого наручника. Все может быть.

Крису Эвансу нужна была информация. Себастьян знал кое-что — что-то из первых рук, что-то на уровне слухов. Он знал многих людей, которых поглотила темнота, знал о встречах, с которых не возвращались, о вынужденных обещаниях, о преданных обещаниях. Он знал о своей собственной семье.

Он помнил то чувство из далекого прошлого: незнакомец бросает недвусмысленную фразу в его сторону. Мороз бежит по коже, а стоит моргнуть и вот уже кажется, что кроваво-черный дым клубится вокруг того человека. Слишком нереально. Детское воображение.

Себастьян всегда любил магию.

Крис Эванс любит магию.

Крис пытался казаться безобидным, пытался сжаться, выглядеть меньше, не вызывать мыслей об угрозе. Какой он за федеральный агент?

«Достойный», — подсказывало сердце Себастьяна. — «И он хороший человек».

Себастьян вздохнул, обратился к лифтам:  
— Спасибо за помощь, — и поднялся. Крис так и не бросился за ним в погоню.

В этом отеле номера были настолько старыми и дешевыми, что соединялись между собой. Себастьян проскользнул в соседний с Крисом номер, аккуратно разобрался с замком соединяющей двери, глубоко вздохнул и вошел в комнату Криса, застыв в проходе, напуская на себя беззаботный вид.

Крис Эванс, потревоженный звуком, обернулся в его сторону, сделав движение рукой, будто тянулся за оружием, но практически сразу успокоился:  
— Ты вернулся, — сказал Крис с облегчением.

— Ты заинтриговал меня. И у тебя моя куртка.

— Да… Извини, — Крис подхватил ее с кровати и передал Себастьяну. — Как твое…?  
— Запястье? Ты едва ли навредил мне, — Себастьян сразу же надел куртку. Хоть какая-то защита. — Ты назвал имя. Мы должны поговорить. Возможно, у нас схожие интересы. Только, пожалуйста, не надевай на меня наручники снова. Это, конечно, весело, но не сработает.

— Схожие интересы? — Крис присел на кровать, попутно примирительно поднимая руки. Его рубашка была слегка расстегнута, и Себастьян заметил линии татуировки. Истории на коже. Все больше интриги. — И, кажется, я выучил урок. Но ты все-таки вернулся.

— Маг, — Себастьян видел, как в момент посерьезнел взгляд Криса. Агент при исполнении. — Я знаю немного, о том, как он работает. И я знаю, что он похищает людей уже довольно давно. Тех, о ком мало кто будет волноваться, тех, кого не будут искать, но тех, у кого был талант, или, по слухам, настоящий дар. Это только слухи, но Чарли, он рисовал мелом на асфальте. Говорили, что коснувшись его рисунков, можно услышать шум моря.

— Магии не существует, — прервал Крис, хотя скорее на автомате, чем из искренней веры в свои слова.

— Существует или нет, но именно она объединяет всех исчезнувших. Верь или нет, но… Слышишь?

— Нет, — но Крис насторожился и поднялся со своего места, вставая рядом с Себастьяном. — Что такое?

Себастьян не мог дать точного ответа, потому что теперь звук стал отчетливее — кто-то тяжело вышагивал в холле. Удар в их дверь, и в номер вломился незнакомый мужик. Высокий и раскачанный, и явно не из персонала отеля, типичный громила из уличной преступности, как представлял себе Себастьян. Мужик рявкнул:

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — не понятно, к кому обращаясь, но Крис загородил собой Себастьяна в лучших традициях героизма, отчеканив:  
— Он никуда не пойдет.

Мужик зарычал и двинулся в их сторону. Себастьян поспешил отступить к стене, лихорадочно думая «меня здесь нет, меня здесь нет, ты не видишь меня, я столик». И сжимающий кулаки громила замешкался, недоумевая, куда делась его цель, но быстро собрался и обратил все свое внимание на Криса.

Крис не достал пистолет, видимо, не желая жертв. Глупо, потому что так у него не было шансов. Крис явно не слабак, но его противник не будет драться честно, и… Крис пытался защитить Себастьяна, которому не нужна была защита, спасибо.

Себастьян выругался про себя, перестал притворяться мебелью и бросился на помощь.

***

Размахивать оружием в закрытых помещениях — плохая идея, особенно, когда рядом гражданские, может быть и не совсем невинные, но определенно не заслуживающие случайной пули. Крис увернулся от увесистого кулака — в ушах загудело от близости удара — и оглянулся в поисках Себастьяна. Его нигде не было. Это хорошо. Благоразумно. Себастьян может позаботиться о себе. Крис отвлекся больше, чем следовало, и пропустил удар под ребра, выбивший из него весь воздух. Крис упал на одно колено, становясь совершенно беззащитным.

— Ты же здесь на самом деле не ради него?! — сердце Криса пропустило удар, стоило услышать этот голос. Громила резко развернулся к Себастьяну, который все еще был здесь, черт возьми. Себастьян повел себя глупо, или же просто надеялся спасти Криса.

Последнее казалось вполне вероятным.

Пользуясь тем, что бандит отвлекся, Крис бросился на него, повалив. Когда Крис поднялся на ноги, он увидел, что громила лежит на полу со спущенными по колено брюками, а Себастьян держит в руке его ремень.

— Какого… — Криса прервал неясный выкрик громилы. Это был не английский. Похоже на язык, на котором переговаривалась семья, у которой Крис спрашивал о Себастьяне. Они из Восточной Европы. И если Крис не понял смысла сказанного, то Себастьян определенно да.

Он взглянул на Криса, на их противника, возившегося на полу, готового снова броситься в драку, и быстро выскочил в открытое окно комнаты.

— Эй! — закричал Крис, испугавшись, что Себастьян может разбиться, а еще разозлившись — сколько еще раз этот парень будет сбегать от него.

У уха Криса просвистела пуля. Ему пришлось упасть на пол рядом с кроватью. Настало время принять решение. Если Себастьян на самом деле работает на Мага, то прикрытие Криса уже раскрыто. Скрутить и арестовать этого громилу? Крису и так уже терять нечего.

Если Себастьян не работает на Мага, то у Криса есть шанс продолжить расследование. Провести арест сейчас и раскрыть себя лишит его этого шанса, а также добавит проблем Себастьяну, если станет известно о его контакте с федеральным агентом. Таким образом, стоявший перед Крисом вопрос звучал следующим образом: «Верит ли он Себастьяну?»

Ответ нашелся в долю секунды: «Да. Просто. Да».

Еще один выстрел разорвал подушку и поднял в воздух облако перьев. Крис выругался и под завесой поднявшихся в воздух остатков постели бросился к окну.

Себастьян не разбился, пожарная лестница оказалась очень кстати. Он уже спустился в переулок. Всего несколько секунд и он вновь окажется вне досягаемости Криса.

Может, Крис и не был артистом и иллюзионистом, как Себастьян, но он занимался гимнастикой когда-то и представлял, на что способно его тело. Он ухватился за перекладину, свесил ноги и спрыгнул вниз на целый пролет. Сверху в окно высунулась раскрасневшаяся от злости рожа, продолжившая извергать иностранные ругательства.

Крис заранее уже представлял, сколько отчетов придется написать из-за его выходки, составляя план на ближайшее время: не дать Себастьяну сбежать, остановить напавшего на них громилу, не раскрыв себя как федерального агента. Не дать громиле никого покалечить, не дать застрелить себя в процессе.

Крис думал, что может справиться с тремя пунктами своего плана, и даже выбрал тот, каким придется пожертвовать.

Переулок казался отличным местом, чтобы осуществить план. В гостиничном номере Крис проигрывал своему противнику, он мог признать это. Сейчас же он знал, что как нужно действовать.

Крис уже спустился на три пролета и, слава богу, не поймал ни одной пули, когда случилась неприятность.

Пожарная лестница была такой же старой и ветхой, как и весь отель, и акробатика Криса не пришлась по нраву одной из перекладин. Она сломалась, и Крис полетел вниз головой. У него было время только, чтобы выставить вперед руки, он испугался — после такого падения у него не было шансов встать, только…

Только внезапно его болезненно дернули вверх и падение остановилось.

Себастьян только что был в переулке, в безопасности, и вот теперь он на лестнице, удерживает Криса обеими руками за лодыжку.

— Надо было позволить ему последовать за мной! — упрекнул Себастьян Криса, добавив ругательство на том же незнакомом языке. Скорее эмоциональное, чем угрожающее.

Себастьян вернулся за ним, Себастьян спас ему жизнь.

Криса хватило только на остроту:  
— Хорошая реакция, — когда новый ужас охватил его, потому что над Себастьяном нависла тень.

Крис ничего не мог сделать, вися вниз головой, у него не было и шанса остановить происходящее. Он закричал, чтобы предупредить Себастьяна. Себастьян же быстрый, хоть и любит оказывать в неправильных местах, но на мгновение Крису показалось, что все будет хорошо.

Ничего не было хорошо.

Себастьян обернулся, и тут же большая рука схватила его за волосы и ударила о металлические перилла.

— Нет! — Крис видел, как Себастьян обмяк, видел кровь, о боже, очень много крови, прежде чем спасительный захват вокруг лодыжки ослаб и Крис снова начал падать. На этот раз он был готов. Прежде чем Себастьян отпустил его, Крис ухватился за перекладину ниже. Проигнорировал разрывающую боль в плечах, пока старался удержаться. Используя всю свою силу, Крис подтянулся и выбрался на площадку пожарной лестницы. Ко времени, когда он добрался на уровень выше, мясистые руки громилы обернулись вокруг горла Себастьяна. Он едва был в сознании, едва мог защититься от кровожадного ублюдка, извиваясь и борясь, будучи ослабленным паникой и болью. Никаких трюков в этот раз, только страх, и кровь, и тихий крик, заставивший все нервы Криса кричать о необходимости защитить. С него хватит, Крис достал пистолет.

— Отпусти его. Сейчас же, — угроза была явная. Крис готов был выстрелить, понимая, что это стоит того, чтобы спасти. «Спасти», — билось вместе с ударами сердца. Громила понял всю опасность для себя.

— Мне нужен только он, — сказал он, сжимая руку сильнее, вырывая стон боли изо рта Себастьяна.  
— Нет, блять, он мой, — Крис не имел в виду ничего такого, конечно, нет, просто слова слетели с его губ.

Громила замешкался на этот раз. Ему оставалось все меньше шансов получить желаемое.  
— Застрелишь меня, заденешь его, — наконец выдал он.

Крис почувствовал, как весь его гнев перетек в злобную улыбку.

— Нет, — ответил он уверенно, — не задену.

Определенно это сработало. Всего секунда на раздумья, и громила толкнул Себастьяна прямо в руки Криса. Крис был готов подхватить его, закрыть собой и защитить.

Пожарная лестница жалобно заскрипела, когда мужик спрыгнул. Он оказался достаточно умен, чтобы не заставлять Криса осуществлять угрозу.

Пистолет вернулся в кобуру, и Крис осторожно обнял Себастьяна:

— Я с тобой, — пообещал Крис.


	3. Французский тайник

Себастьян испугался.

Он не привык ощущать страх. Не такой.

Его трясло, голова кружилась, все тело было охвачено бессилием. Раньше его не избивали. Он даже не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз получал травмы. Сейчас голова раскалывалась от боли, и Себастьян не понимал, что происходит вокруг, не мог позвать на помощь, не мог собраться, не мог воспользоваться своими способностями, как делал это обычно, а попытавшись, голова заболела только сильнее.

— Я с тобой, — произнес Крис. — Себастьян, Себастьян, посмотри на меня, постарайся сфокусироваться.

Крис тоже казался испуганным. И Крис федеральный агент. Так что, ничего хорошо.

Кровь залила глаз. Мир вокруг затуманился красным, лишился равновесия и четкости. Это же не потеря зрения? Нет, нет, он мог видеть. Но как же больно. Больно везде: голова, горло. Тошнота. Колени так и пытались подогнуться, только Крис удерживал его.

Раньше Себастьян не получал травм. Он даже не болел. Упал с балкона, однажды, наблюдая за котенком на крыше, приземлился на кучу поролона в мусорном баке в тот раз.

А вот в этот…

Крис держал пистолет. Пистолеты — это… Себастьян не любил оружие, потому что…

Сейчас он прекрасно понимал, насколько несвязно мыслит от страха и нервов. Только одна вещь не вызывала сомнений — уверенность Криса, направлявшего пистолет в сторону нападавшего. Крис бы выстрелил, чтобы спасти Себастьяна.

Крис снова позвал его, отчаянно пытаясь не выдать панику своим голосом. Крис поддерживал его, так как они балансировали на поломанном пролете пожарной лестницы.  
— Можешь ответить мне? Ты помнишь, что произошло?

Он помнил «Себастьяна Великолепного», подшучивание над Крисом по поводу ключей от наручников. Себастьян глубоко вздохнул и потребовал от самого себя перестать дрожать:  
— Да. Прости. Насколько… насколько все плохо?  
— Пока не могу сказать, — Крис коснулся его лица, слегка запрокинул его голову, и новые вспышки боли вонзились иглами в голову. Себастьян закусил губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, чем только сильнее обеспокоил Криса. — Много крови.

Именно в этот момент пожарная лестница решила предупредительно заскрипеть.  
Крис неясно выругался.  
— Нам надо спуститься отсюда. Ты можешь…  
— Я справлюсь, — Себастьян провел рукой по лицу. На самом деле он не был так уверен в себе, но кто он такой, если не будет храбриться. — Ты спрыгнешь отсюда?

После недолгих приготовлений Крис оказался внизу, споткнувшись при приземлении, но быстро выровнявшись.

Себастьян положил руки на перила, качнувшись и воззвав ко всем своим талантам: «Помогите, хоть как-нибудь, пожалуйста».

Может быть, у него разыгралось воображение, но ему показалось, что старый измученный металл будто задымился и мимолетно похлопал его по руке, чтобы затем развернуть и спустить вниз пожарный шланг, висевший до этого никем незамеченным на декоративной петле.

— Не прыгай, — предостерег Крис. — Сядь и как бы…соскользни. Я поймаю тебя, обещаю.  
Крис обернулся через плечо — нельзя терять времени, Себастьян прекрасно это понимал. Никто не мог гарантировать, что тот громила был один, и преследовать дальше их не будут. — У тебя получится, все будет хорошо. Я здесь, с тобой.

— Конечно, я могу сделать это, — заверил Себастьян и соскользнул по ржавому скрипучему металлу прямо в руки Криса, сомкнувшиеся сначала на его бедрах, а потом обхватившие его за плечи. Себастьян почувствовал, что ноги опять не слушаются, но Крис крепче прижал его к себе, не давая упасть.  
— Спасибо.

— Не благодари. Не за… Не стоит, — Крис вытер кровь с лица Себастьяна рукавом своей рубашки. Снова выругался. — У меня аптечка в номере осталась. Черт, тебе нужно в больницу.

— Нельзя! — Себастьян дернулся, прижал ладонь к ране. — Они будут искать нас. Они знают, что я ранен. И возвращатьсяя в номер — только трата времени.

— Тебе нужен врач.  
— Крис, у него повсюду уши, — сейчас Себастьян был беззащитен. Они оба были беззащитны. — Есть идея. Ты же нашел пентхаус Ланса Такера? Помнишь адрес? — эта квартира была недалеко. Можно было дойти пешком.

— Помню, но как ты предлагаешь добираться туда? Ты весь в крови! — даже споря, Крис продолжал беспокоиться о нем, осторожно касаясь, не давая Себастьяну навредить себе еще больше в таком состоянии. — И раз уж я нашел Ланса Такера, другие тоже могут.

— О первом я позабочусь, — Себастьян сморгнул коплю крови, повисшую на ресницах. Во рту у него пересохло. — И если они думают, что этот мой псевдоним такой очевидный, ЛансаТакера они искать не будут. Крис, пожалуйста, я не могу засветиться где-либо открыто.

Крис выглядел недовольным и, казалось, был готов продолжать спор. Но вместо этого он опять выругался, позволяя словам окраситься раздраженным бостонским акцентом, и, тем не менее, помог Себастьяну опереться на него, и они растворились во мраке переулка.

Себастьян прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы переставлять ноги и не давать голове взорваться, доверяя федеральному агенту выбор дороги. Про себя Себастьян вел постоянный монолог: «Ничего примечательного, не на что смотреть, лучше взгляните в другую сторону».Так они прошли квартал и вошли в шикарное лобби дома, не будучи замеченными. Может быть, сработала суета и увлеченность собой простых жителей Нью-Йорка. Даже Консьерж не оторвался от разговора по телефону при их появлении. Крис явно хотел поинтересоваться, как такое возможно, он даже повернулся к Себастьяну в удивлении, но это выражение лица быстро сменилось обеспокоенностью:  
— Себастьян?

— Не говори ничего, — пробормотал Себастьян. Он бы хотел добавить, что не надо его отвлекать и создавать лишние трудности, но новая волна боли заглушила этот ответ. Ему пришлось еще сильнее опереться на Криса. — Просто отведи меня в квартиру. Там безопасно.

— Сомневаюсь, — проворчал Крис, но все-таки довел, практически донес Себастьяна до пентхауса с такой легкостью, будто проходил курсы спасателей, и уложил на кровать с нежной заботой. — Хорошо, подожди, я посмотрю, что у тебя есть.

Себастьян осторожно сел на не использовавшейся ранее кровати посреди нежилой роскошной квартиры, наблюдая, как его федеральный агент исчез в ванной.

Крис пришел сюда с ним. Послушался его. Крис держал его, когда ему было страшно. Себастьян не мог вспомнить, когда еще с ним происходило нечто подобное. Он почувствовал, как мурашки пробежали по спине. Что-то подобное он ощущал в раздумьях у лифтов. Новое необъяснимое чувство.

Им действительно надо поговорить. Себастьян уже сделал выбор, уверив себя в его правильности не однажды за то короткое время, пока они были вместе. Себастьян решил, что не расскажет Крису всего — что-то он сам не сможет объяснить, что-то будет звучать безумно, он уверен, но Крису необходимо знать, что ему можно доверять, что они на одной стороне. Они могут помочь друг другу. У Криса есть связи и определенные полномочия, Себастьян знает город и уличную жизнь… и знает Мага. Более или менее. Из смутных воспоминаний. И этого достаточно, чтобы подставиться под удар.

От размышлений голова разболелась еще больше. Обычно Себастьян полагался на интуицию.

Этот пентхаус был дорогим, но стоил того — помогал поддерживать миф о титулованном обеспеченном человеке. Иногда он позволял друзьям оставаться здесь, но в последнее время такого не случалось. Если подумать, о некоторых из своих друзей он не слышал с тех пор, как… Его настигла новая вспышка боли. Себастьян застонал, обращаясь сам к себе:  
— Хорошо, я понял, больше не накручиваю себя, хорошо, — на румынском. Как раз в этот момент из ванной вышел Крис с несколькими полотенцами и ватными тампонами, которые, видимо, должны были сыграть роль бинтов. Крис застыл с обеспокоенностью на лице.

— Я еще помню английский, — проворчал Себастьян, — по большей части. Что это у тебя, ради всего святого?

Крис показал стакан из ванной, заставляя жидкость в нем перекатиться по стенкам.  
— Кое-что из твоих средств для ванны содержит арнику* и шпорник*. Они хороши для заживления ран. Останавливают кровь. Подержи это.

— Откуда такие знания? В школе федеральных агентов преподают основы травологии? — Себастьян взял переданное ему полотенце, пока Крис приложил другое к окровавленной коже. — Есть — ай — есть ботанические курсы первой помощи?

— Да, они называются прогулки в лес, начинающийся за домом моей матери. Не двигайся. Будет щипать.

Себастьян приложил все силы, чтобы не двигаться. Вместо этого прошипел несколько ужасно грязных вещей на трех разных языках.

— Извини, — искренне попросил прощения Крис. — Не так плохо, как мне показалось сначала. Можно обойтись без швов. Но надо наблюдать за раной. И, если ты чувствуешь, что тебе нехорошо…

— Я не против, чтобы ты приглядел за мной, — Себастьян моргнул не закрытым полотенцем глазом. Он все еще балансировал на грани ясности сознания, но ему было намного лучше.

— Кажется, ты в порядке, — подытожил Крис.

Да и нет. Пережитое вымотало его, и он, должно быть, отреагировал слишком резко. Рана. Да, люди иной раз получают их. Это не увечье на всю жизнь, его глаз цел. Даже швов не надо.

Крис снова посмотрел на него с беспокойством:  
— Ты со мной? Или отключаешься?  
— Ты сам сказал, что я в порядке. Как ты?  
— Я?  
— Ты упал с пожарной лестницы.  
— Вообще-то нет, потому что ты меня поймал.

Крис тоже сел на кровати, и они устроились лицом к лицу. Руки Криса были испачканы в крови и «лекарстве». Использованное полотенце на полу оставило влажное пятно на ковре, еще и отерлось о ботинок Себастьяна.

Крис был так близко, что можно было рассмотреть все оттенки цвета в его больших глазах, всю многогранность синевы. А еще на свету на его скулах были заметны веснушки.

Себастьян осторожно предложил:  
— Нам следует поговорить, — теперь Крис был не просто человеком, за которым Себастьян собирался присматривать, теперь он был частью тех людей, ради которых Себастьян готов был красть и подвергать себя опасности, чтобы защитить. Но Крис не так-то прост: ему не чуждо сострадание, он федеральный агент на задании, и он принадлежит к «реальному» миру. Добро и зло, преступники и стражи порядка, система правосудия. Здесь нет места неоднозначности. Нет места для иллюзий и проблесков мистики. Даже несмотря на то, как очарованно Крис Эванс смотрел на него через ряд карт.

Они могут помочь друг другу, и на этом все. Взаимопомощь и была тем, что связывало их последнее время.

— Да, нам действительно следует, — ответил Крис. В его словах не было отстраненности или безразличия. — Только если ты готов говорить. Твое горло.

— С ним все в порядке. Это не худшее из того, что случилось сегодня. А вот ты мне не ответил. С тобой все хорошо?

— Да, не беспокойся, — кивнул Крис. Дежурная отговорка. Его рубашка была порвана и испачкана ржавчиной пожарной лестницы, заметил Себастьян. На одной ладони остались царапины, но он все равно выглядел, как человек, готовый встать между своим партнером и опасностью при необходимости. — Могу я задать вопрос?

— Только один?  
— Зависит от того, хватил ли у тебя терпения на ответы.

Себастьян поднял обе руки, поспешно избавляясь от полотенца-компресса, а потом вытянул одну, дразня:  
— Собираешься заковать меня? Мы же оба знаем, как это кончится.

— Конечно, ты же даже несмотря на… — Крис осекся, не желая лишний раз напоминать о травме. — Хорошо. Просто давай поговорим. Никаких наручников, никаких трюков. Не перебивая друг друга. Того головореза послали за тобой, не за мной. Ты знаешь, почему я здесь. И я помогу тебе, если требуется, даю слово. Но мне нужно знать, что Маг хочет от тебя? Что тебе известно?

***

Вопрос повис в воздухе, потому что Себастьян, очевидно, сомневался, насколько откровенно он может ответить. Часть Криса не хотела ничего, кроме как завернуть Себастьяна в роскошной пушистый плед, лежащий здесь же, на кровати, создать уют и ощущение защищенности. Другая часть, более рациональная и дисциплинированная, подавляла эти порывы. Умом он понимал, что ему не защитить Себастьян от абсолютно всего, особенно от того, что ему самому неизвестно.

Рана Себастьяна все еще кровоточила, хотя слабо. С травмами головы всегда так. Себастьян поправится, в этом не приходилось сомневаться. Но чем дольше Крис смотрел на рану, тем отчетливее вспоминал панику в голосе Себастьяна, умоляющего не вести его в больницу. Затем он подумал о семьях, боящихся любых представителей власти, и о том певучем красивом языке, на котором Себастьян говорил совсем недавно. Конечно, это могло быть причиной.

Крис пообещал искренне, зная, что не допустит неблагоприятного исхода в их ситуации:  
— Если ты чего-то боишься… Я не из миграционной службы. Я не… Тебе ничего не грозит. Я не сообщу о тебе, если ты здесь нелегально.

Себастьян уставился на него в непонимании, но потом замотал отрицательно головой:  
— Ох, нет. Я не нелегал. Сейчас, во всяком случае. Или ты должен предложить мне что-то вроде защиты свидетелей?

— Уличные иллюзионисты не в моей компетенции, — улыбнулся Крис. — Может, Полицейский департамент Нью-Йорка займется этим.

Окровавленное полотенце упало на колени Себастьяна. Он осторожно потрогал рану, вздрагивая от собственных прикосновений. Кровотечение почти остановилось. Сейчас Крис мог ясно разглядеть все повреждения. Кожа вокруг глаза Себастьяна покрылась синяками. День, а может чуть больше это место будет болеть, и Крис чувствовал необходимость разыскать того ублюдка и оставить ему синяком посерьезнее.

Кончено, Себастьян еще не до конца пришел в себя. Любая попытка флирта будет крайне неуместной, у Крис ссутулился от своих мыслей. Он видел, как легко Себастьян может исчезнуть из виду, если захочет. Крис подумал, что сейчас он не против сделать то же самое.

В конце концов, храбрость Себастьяна возобладала. Несмотря на свои раны, он прямо взглянул на Криса и заговорил:  
— Я не знаю его. Не в том плане, что я работаю на него или нас в принципе что-либо связывает.

— Ты смог бы его опознать?

Себастьян отрицательно покачал головой:  
— Тебе никогда не удастся провернуть такое, — это звучало… Не удрученно. В словах Себастьяна была горечь. Почему-то это было личным для Себастьяна, пусть он и пытался отрицать.

Крис вспомнил, как Себастьян сказал, что это «сейчас» у него нет проблем с миграционной службой. Он не идиот и умеет читать между строк. Когда-то Себастьяну пришлось пережить что-то плохое в своей жизни, и кто-то воспользовался его тяжелым положением. Крис очень старался не казаться таким же подонком.

— Не знаю, может быть, ты дашь мне какую-нибудь подсказку? — Крис попытался вложить в свои слова поддержку.

Себастьян заметно нахмурился:  
— Если ФБР в серьез взялось за это дело, почему ты здесь один? Банкир пропал, и все Квантико стояло на ушах. Десятки людей пропадают с улиц, и они посылают одного агента?

Не в бровь, а в глаз. Пусть Себастьян и не звучал враждебно, но в его голове слышалась неуверенность в возможности успешного сотрудничества. Доля правды в этом была.

Крис вздохнул:  
— Ты прав. Я один, во всяком случае, пока. Вообще, я использую свой отпуск, чтобы заниматься этим расследованием. Так что времени у меня немного. Собственно, только мой отпуск. Я здесь по делу Гарри Голда.

Себастьян хмыкнул и закатил глаза:  
— Конечно же, — остальное осталось невысказанным, но смысл таился в тоне, одинаково обиженном и возмущенном. Богатый, знаменитый иллюзионист исчезает и тут же толпы людей хотят разгадать эту загадку. Человека вроде Голда нечего и сравнивать с девушкой, которая танцевала с огнем на перекрестке улиц, или парнем, который превращал карты в птиц и обратно.

Крис оказался единственным, кто посмотрел на проблему шире и заинтересовался деталями. Он мог бы построить дело вокруг своих догадок, но его ресурсы были ограничены. И вот он здесь. В поиске ответов. В поиске доказательств, которые можно предъявить начальству. Именно это он и хотел сказать Себастьяну:  
— У меня есть теория. Я следую ей. Помоги мне, Себастьян. Помоги мне доказать взаимосвязь исчезновений, и я смогу привлечь всё ФБР для задержания этого ублюдка в течение двадцати минут.

Себастьян сомневался, кусая губу, несколько раз пытаясь что-то сказать, но замолкая. Крис видел, что он что-то тщательно обдумывает. Наконец Себастьян сказал:  
— Сначала это было слухом. Люди пропадают постоянно, их никто не ищет. Едва ли кто-то обращает внимание, — в его словах была печаль. Он говорил, что едва ли кто-то обращает внимание. Но сам он обращал. — Были слухи. Слухи всегда появляются. В каждом сообществе есть свои предрассудки. Я пытался не поддаваться им. По началу. Думал, что мне и так хватает проблем, чтобы навлекать на себя новые. Затем… Затем я услышал имя.

— Маг, — кивнул Крис.

Себастьян засмеялся:  
— Глупость. Он не владеет магией.

— Не так, как ты, хочешь сказать? — Крису стало любопытно. Одно дело — карточные фокусы, но он видел Себастьяна в том переулке, а всего через мгновение он оказался на пожарной лестнице, чтобы спасти Криса от безвременной смерти. И это не та вещь, которую можно объяснить ловкостью рук или трюками с зеркалами. Это что-то, что Крис не мог описать словами.

— Я говорил тебе, — Себастьян отвел глаза. Впервые он избегал прямого взгляда. — Я иллюзионист.

— А пропавшие тоже были иллюзионистами? — если уж им придется спорить о мелочах, кого и как называть, Крису нужно хоть как-то определиться в терминологии.

— Надя хотела стать, — Себастьян грустно улыбнулся. — Она много практиковалась. Однажды она бы стала неподражаемой. Мигель в основном сгибал ложки взглядом и пугал туристов цветными контактными линзами, — эти имена никак не всплывали, пока Крис вел расследование. Ему оставалось только гадать, как много людей пострадало на самом деле. Явно больше чем дюжина тех, о ком Крис знал. — Близнецы были эскапистами — освобождались от оков и выбирались из закрытых ящиков. Лучшие, кого я знал в этом жанре. Мы вообще-то собирались поработать над совместными новыми идеями в ночь, когда они оба пропали.

— Так ты и этим баловался, — наконец Крис нашел объяснение, как Себастьяну удалось избавиться он наручников. Крис не удивился, что Себастьян смог так преуспеть. Его догадка была встречена улыбкой и игривым поднятием брови, за которым последовало болезненное шипение. Себастьян осторожно коснулся своей раны.

— Да, я давал представления, где меня связывали и закрывали в маленьких ящиках. Ты не первый человек, приковавший меня наручниками к мебели в спальне.

— Я, — Крис не сдержался и открыл от удивления рот, переваривая все подброшенные ему воображением картинки. Себастьян, прикованный к куда более удобным вещам. Крис бы нашел много способов отвлечь его от эскапистских тренировок. И Себастьян, закрытый в небезопасных пространствах, полагающийся только на свои таланты, чтобы избежать травм. Крис знал о своих предпочтениях, и то, что Себастьян сидел на кровати, у которой была спинка как будто специально созданная для экспериментов, способствовало фантазии. — Так, ладно. Хорошо.

— Я покажу тебе как-нибудь, если захочешь.

Крис физически было тяжело выговорить:  
— Как-нибудь в другой раз. Продолжай. Расскажи, что случилось той ночью? — им надо сосредоточится на том, что известно. Никаких сексуальных фантазий о том, как могут взаимодействовать их тела.

Себастьян дернул плечом — небрежное «как пожелаешь» от кого-то, кого только что отшили.

— Мы должны были встретиться в нашем обычном месте. Нет, пожалуйста, не спрашивай меня, где именно. Это не мой секрет, чтобы делиться им, — светлые глаза уставились на Криса — «пожалуйста, не злись. Пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня за это». Крис кивнул, обещая не спрашивать здесь о подробностях. — Когда я пришел, их не было. Я не опоздал в тот день, клянусь. Их просто не было на месте в условленное время.

— Ты уверен, что они вообще там появлялись?  
Себастьян кивнул:  
— Да, их вещи остались там. И Гудини.

Крис явно что-то упустил:  
— Гудини?

— Ручная крыса Лиззи. Сейчас за ней присматривает их друг, — объяснил Себастьян. — Это значит только то, что их похитили. Лиззи бы не бросила Гудини просто так.

— Что-то еще? — уточнил Крис. — Какие-нибудь улики? Ты сообщал в полицию?  
Себастьян согнул одну ногу и положил на нее подбородок. Беззаботный и гибкий, очевидно расслабившийся, смотря на реакцию Криса.

— Я сообщил. Анонимно, конечно же. Они прислали патрульную машину, полицейские осмотрелись на месте, но так и не составили протокол о пропаже. Я проверял.

— Ты проверял? — что-то Крису подсказывало, что Себастьян не звонил на горячую линию полиции, чтобы узнать это.

Себастьян улыбнулся немного нервно:  
— Я пошел в седьмой участок и посмотрел по базе данных.

— Ты вошел и спросил у секретаря?  
— Залез через окно.  
— Господи боже. И никто не заметил тебя?  
— Я преуспел в том, чтобы меня не видели, когда я того хочу.

Крис вспомнил о том моменте, когда Себастьян исчез из его номера. О том, как напавший на них не увидел стоявшего в нескольких шагах Себастьяна и переключился на Криса. А еще в словах Себастьяна таилось больше смысла, чем могло показаться. Доброта и, возможно, одиночество, заставляющее искать друзей, когда никому больше нет дела, заставляющие спасать кого-то, кого нет никаких причин спасать.

— Я вижу тебя, — Крис посерьезнел.  
Себастьян моргнул, вздрогнув:  
— Да, это так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название части "Французский тайник" - отсылка к фокусу-мошенничеству, когда драгоценная вещь подменяется подделкой  
> Арника - это растение действительно может применяться для остановки кровотечения - https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F   
> Шпорник - спорный вопрос, может ли применяться при кровотечениях, возможно, у автора было больше информации, чем у переводчика https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%96%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%81%D1%82%D1%8C


	4. Наручники и травы

Крис не был уверен, следует ли им оставаться в этой квартире так долго. А также он не был уверен, что Себастьяну можно много двигаться. Он оглядел комнату — ни единой подсказки. Здесь никто не жил, только роскошные обои в сине-медную полоску возмущались вторжением на их территорию, а тяжелые шторы на окнах не давали уличному свету проникать внутрь и, по счастливой случайности, а может и по задумке, не позволяли видеть, что происходит внутри. Крис решил, что Себастьян выбрал это место именно для того, чтобы прятаться.

Лицо Себастьяна все еще оставалось бледным под импровизированной повязкой, но он внимательно наблюдал за Крисом, так и сидя, обхватив колено руками. В его широко раскрытых глазах осталось удивление, цвет зимнего неба затянулся дымкой. Он ничего не говорил, как будто все еще осмысливая слова Криса и свои собственные.

«Я вижу тебя», — так сказал Крис. «Это так», — согласился Себастьян. С удивлением, с мимолётной искрящейся улыбкой, вспыхнувшей и погасшей за мгновение.

Крис, по совершенно нерациональной, недостойной правительственного агента причине, хотел увидеть эту неосторожную яркость снова.

Наконец он нарушил молчание хриплым вопросом:  
— Мы здесь достаточно в безопасности? — обои будто презрительно фыркнули.  
— Достаточно… Я надеюсь, — Себастьян пожал плечами, не изменив позы. — Долго мы тут не задержимся, а пара часов особой роли не сыграет. И, кстати, у меня есть идея.

Факт того, что у Себастьяна, магического создания, спасшего федерального агента на пожарной лестнице, появилась идея, ожидаемо внушал беспокойство.  
— Она мне уже не нравится!

— Ты даже не дал мне сказать, что я задумал, — Себастьян сел в центре кровати, скрещивая изящные стройные ноги. Ловкие пальцы выхватили четвертак из ниоткуда и заставили его танцевать в воздухе. Поза и взъерошенные волосы делали Себастьяна еще более молодым и невинным, добавляли ему необъяснимого очарования. Только ловкие движения пальцев и уверенность в светлых глазах разрушали это обманчивое впечатление.

— Ты не можешь сказать «нет» прежде чем я тебе все расскажу.

— Нет, могу, — возразил Крис, потому что Себастьян провоцировал в Крисе его врожденное ирландское упрямство. Да, он мог бы сказать «нет» этим красивым глазам. Он мог бы заставить Себастьяна подчиняться. Проверить утверждения о способности сбегать, приковав его наручниками к кровати. — Ты пострадал из-за твоей последней идеи.

— Это ты про свое спасение? Бросить тебя в следующий раз? — четвертак скользнул между пальцев и замер на ладони. Монетка мерцала гипнотически. — Я буду нашей приманкой.

— Следующего раза не будет! И, нет и еще раз нет!  
— Но в этом есть смысл, — Себастьян подбросил монетку, и, Крис готов был поклясться, она задержалась в воздухе на секунду дольше, чем должна была бы. — В отель пришли за мной, а не за тобой. Он хочет, чтобы я был следующим. Я… Я не знаю, почему именно, но эту хорошая возможность, ее лучше не упускать. Особенно, если у тебя не так много времени. Я хотел бы, чтобы у меня была поддержка в твоем лице.

Крис нахмурился, неуклюже передвигаясь, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Себастьяном, и возразил:  
— У тебя нет подготовки для подобных вещей, — собственный пистолет был напоминанием. — Если ты пострадаешь… еще серьезнее, чем сейчас… Я не могу этого допустить. Это моя работа.

Себастьян бросил монетку ему в лицо. Крис дернулся — слишком поздно — но когда восстановил равновесие, увидел, что ловкие пальцы все еще держат монетку. Бросок был иллюзией.

— Я тебя понял, — сказал Себастьян, убирая с лица непослушную прядь волос, — но это не драка или силовая операция. Не ты ему нужен, а я.

«Ты нужен мне», — порывисто подумал Крис, эхо и ответ, и, да, желание нахлынули на него водопадом — сначала лишь отдельные ощущения, но чем дальше, тем сильнее был шок от осознания собственных чувств всем своим существом. «Я не знаю тебя близко, и я хочу тебя. Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя живым, пробуждаешь желание защищать тебя, бежать за тобой по крышам при свете луны и драться с безликими стереотипными бандитами, пытающимися силой затащить тебя в такси».

Как непрофессионально и неблагоразумно. Себастьян иллюзионист и прирожденный артист, а иногда — вор и мошенник. Себастьян украл его бумажник. И вернул его. И добавил в него денег. Сердце Криса не могло оставаться холодным. А, впрочем, он никогда не был беспристрастным агентом. Все время действовал по-своему, подчиняясь чувству сострадания, как когда-то поступала его мать, оставляя открытой заднюю дверь, превращая их дом в убежище для нуждающихся в помощи, борясь с несправедливостью всеми доступными средствами. А прямо сейчас Себастьян в синяках и с раной на голове, но такой красивый, смотрел прямо на него, и в его глазах цвета зимнего моря читалась упрямая уверенность в том, что они должны спасти всех, кого только смогут.

Крис не знал Себастьяна достаточно близко. Он даже не знал его фамилию. Но он думал, может быть, они понимают друг друга. Он думал, что у них может получиться.

А еще он хотел увидеть свои наручники на запястьях Себастьяна снова.

— Если мы сделаем это, — наконец сказал Крис, — то под моим руководством. Ты позволишь мне оценивать возможные риски и сценарии. Если я решу все отменить, мы отменим.

Себастьян наградил его долгим бесцветным взглядом через зажатый в пальцах четвертак. Момент настолько затянулся, что Крис был уверен, сейчас Себастьян начнет спорить, особенно по первому пункту. Но взамен он получил ленивый и насмешливый, будто в пальцах зажата дымящая сигарета, салют и «Да, сэр, агент Эванс».

Что-то внутри Криса, раздраженное непрошенным вожделением, хотело, чтобы весь этот холодный сарказм был придавлен к кровати до тех пор, пока «да, сэр» из насмешливого не превратится в реальное, дрожащее от желания.

Крис прочистил горло:  
— Я действительно имею это в виду.  
— Я тоже, по большей части. Ты хотел узнать детали, так?  
Детали. Крис вернулся к давно потерявшейся в разговоре мысли:  
— Расскажи, что ты задумал. Какой у тебя план?

— Ну, — Себастьян сел удобнее, заставляя монетку исчезнуть, растечься водой, испариться, раствориться туманом. — Я ему нужен. Ему нужны владеющие магией люди. И, очевидно, я ключ к тому, чтобы разобраться, зачем ему похищать нас. Я вел себя тихо — не задавай вопросов, которые у тебя накопились, кто я буду без доли тайны — но это должно измениться.

Крис послушно оборвал себя на полуслове. Так много осталось невысказанным: «Пожалуйста, скажи мне, пожалуйста, откройся мне, расскажи про твое прошлое, раскрой твои секреты, что угодно, что мне поможет, любых демонов прошлого, с которыми я попытаюсь сразиться, чтобы помочь тебе». Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Ты действительно готов пойти на это?  
— Почему нет, — Себастьян улыбнулся ему ярко, будто у него над бровью не было засохшей крови. — Я добился определенного успеха в том, чем занимаюсь. У меня сложилась определенная репутация. Среди других иллюзионистов. Других…практиков. Я не хвастаюсь, но ты можешь поспрашивать. Если появится слух, что я собираюсь сделать что-то грандиозное, для широкой публики, трюк, например… Зрители придут. Они обязательно захотят увидеть это своими глазами.

— Это не ответ.  
Светлые глаза наполнились удивлением, и тут же Себастьян отвел взгляд, эмоция уже исчезла, когда Себастьян снова посмотрел прямо.  
— Я хочу поставить над собой эксперимент. Что-то серьезное, что раньше не делал, что сделает меня… Я попытаюсь сделать это. Мне нравится совершенствоваться. И я не скромничаю, как ты, должно быть, заметил.

— Нет, я как раз думал, что ты скромный и застенчивый, — на это Крис получил довольный смешок. Неплохо. — Это может быть опасно. О твоем местоположении будут знать заранее, о том, что ты делаешь, будут знать. Может случиться саботаж, может быть, похищение, может быть…  
— Что угодно, — перебил Себастьян, — я знаю, Крис.  
— Не Агент Эванс?  
— Не после того, как позволил тебе использовать ботанические познания, чтобы оказать мне первую помощь. Ты хорошо справился, — Себастьян замолчал, и Крис понял, что это было больше, чем он собирался сказать: какой-то надрыв в словах, в тоне, признание, что у Криса получилось дать ему почувствовать себя в безопасности, защищенным, окруженным заботой, замаскированное под шутку. — Мне нужно будет распустить слухи. Намекнуть, что я совершу некий трюк. В духе подпольных выступлений. Уличные сплетни сделают свое дело. Будет получаться так, что это никакое не совпадение, что я выступаю именно в это неспокойное время, показываю, что я не боюсь, что я достаточно безрассуден, молод, глуп и рассержен, чтобы посметь бросить ему вызов. Думаешь, будет правдоподобно? Не слишком смахивает на ловушку?

— Если он не знает тебя, — сказал Крис, вглядываясь в юное изящество мага, замечая искренность под всем флиртом и насмешливостью. — Если он тебя не знает, как ты предполагаешь, тогда, да. Правдоподобно. Особенно, если он оправдывает свою репутацию высокомерного ублюдка, и будет продолжать думать, что никто не захочет ему противостоять.

— Если он меня не знает, — Себастьян взглянул на Криса с любопытством, в его глазах был дождь, дымчато-серый цвет сапфира под толщей разлившейся реки. — И все еще не правдоподобно с другой стороны, если ты знаешь меня.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе маффин с шоколадной крошкой?  
И Себастьян засмеялся.  
А у Криса внутри было неспокойно — сердце сжималось от мысли, что им предстоит осуществить безумный план, что при его попустительстве гражданский окажется в опасности, а еще внутри сотней бабочек трепетала мысль — у него есть шанс увидеть магию, настоящую магию! Сумасшествие и восторг.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Крис. — Давай разложим наш план по пунктам. Только, не двигайся слишком резко, потому что, знаешь… Просто не хочу, чтобы ты переутомлялся. Просто спокойно посидим и обсудим.

***

Крис согласился так легко, что это выглядело пугающе. Себастьян не гипнотизировал Криса. Он бы не стал. Ни за что на свете. Но он знал, что может быть убедительным, и без крайних мер. Это то, что помогало ему привлекать зевак, когда он давал представления. А раньше, когда он было моложе и отчаяннее, это помогало ему получать кофе, приглашения на ужин и даже ночлег, хотя иногда и «пошел вон, мальчишка». Люди часто, делали исключения и оказывали помощь Себастьяну, за что он всегда бы нашел способ отплатить. Но также часто эта помощь касалась существенных вещей. Люди проникались его желаниями, даже если эти желании сводились к мольбам: «Пожалуйста, я так замерз и не чувствую своих пальцев».

Себастьян посмотрел на Криса, осторожно оценивая. Это одна из тех вещей, которые он не мог определить сам для себя. Это могли быть те же способности, что помогали ему исчезать из виду и сбегать из закрытых помещений. Может быть, люди просто смотрели на него и видели что-то, что пробуждало в них желание помочь. Таких людей было достаточно в его жизни.

Если взгляд Криса задерживался подолгу на его бедрах или губах — это знак, что он один из тех людей, которые находили Себастьяна привлекательным. Себастьян был практически уверен, Крис хотел его. Это не было отражением желания Себастьяна привлечь Криса на свою сторону, но было чем-то искренним и завораживающим. Чем-то сродни тому, что чувствовал сам Себастьян.

Теплые, добрые руки. Сострадание. Беспокойство, что Себастьян может пострадать еще больше.

Другие бы защищали Себастьяна, если бы он был чем-то полезен им. Редко кто готов делать это бескорыстно. Крис делал. Бескорыстная забота, это была она. Себастьян мог видеть ее в глубине глаз напротив. Открытых и честных. Это было прекрасно.

Он, должно быть, молчал и разглядывал глаза и руки Криса слишком долго, но как же он хотел быть центром их внимания. Крис наклонился ближе, сутулясь. Как если бы все еще боялся выглядеть слишком грозно. Как будто Себастьян не был прекрасно осведомлен о том, на способны эти широкие плечи и сильны руки, и о том, что они могут сделать с ним, если Крис захочет.

Длинные, удивительно изящные пальцы осторожно коснулись его лица:  
— Тебе больно? Голова кружится?  
Головокружение. Да, подумал Себастьян. Голова кружится от того, как это все переварить.  
— Я в порядке, — заверил он. — Более-менее. Ничего серьезного.  
Всякий намек на улыбку исчез с лица Криса. Он издал нечеткий звук, в котором читалась тревога, не прекращая касаться лица Себастьяна.

— Правда, Крис, — подступившее к горлу волнение мешало говорить. Себастьяну хотелось отдаться нежности этих заботливых прикосновений. Ему хотелось позволить Крису снова дать себя обнять. Себастьян закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Крис провел пальцами выше брови и спустился по щеке, даря рассеянно ласковые прикосновения.

— Мне нравится это, — прошептал Крис, нежно касаясь губ Себастьяна, проникая пальцем между ними, слегка надавливая, рискуя быть укушенным. Такая мелочь, на самом деле.

Казалось, никто из них не дышал.

— Нравится что?  
— Как ты называешь меня по имени.  
— Тебе не нравится быть агентом Эвансом?

Себастьян мог бы, если захотел, пропустить палец глубже, но Крис убрал его, прежде чем такая возможность представилась. Ладонь скользнула по линии челюсти и шее. На коже это ощущалось, как прикосновение огня.

— Не для тебя.  
— Я особенный, — Себастьян попытался пошутить. Шутка явно не удалась, так как Крис приподнял его подбородок и заставил посмотреть себе прямо в глаза.  
— Да, — сказал он, — ты особенный.

Существовала тысяча способов, как можно было бы ответить на это, от ироничного до искренне-благодарного. У него не было времени обдумать свои мысли, как Крис наклонился и украл поцелуй. Чувства, остатки рациональности, даже гравитация перестали иметь значение. За этот поцелуй можно было продать душу — осторожный, но требовательный. Уверенный. Крис знал, чего хотел. Осторожность должна была сыграть свою роль, дать время Себастьяну решить, чего он хочет, достаточно ли пришел в себя после травмы. В этом была вся неотъемлемая доброта Криса Эванса. Себастьяна подкупало это, особенно когда рука Криса коснулась его волос, те же изящные пальцы запутались в прядях, скользнули на затылок, и Себастьян растаял от этих прикосновений. Крис опустил его на подушки, прекрасного и расслабленного, и сам навис над ним, стоя на коленях.

— Это так ты хочешь увериться, что я не переутомляюсь?  
— Эндорфины способствуют исцелению, — передразнил Крис.  
Себастьян моргнул:  
— Тогда оргазм будет особенно кстати.

— Определенно отвлечет тебя от боли.  
— И от нашего планирования, — напомнил Себастьян.  
Крис, нависший над ним, отстранился  
— Точно. Прости. Это очень непрофессионально с моей стороны. Мы должны сфокусироваться на…

Себастьян не был так осторожен, как Крис, и все пустые извинения прекратились, когда он перевернул их одним движением, технику которого едва ли мог объяснить, и уселся на бедра Криса, пока тот привыкал к своему новому положению.

— Ты тут не агент Эванс, помнишь? Ты Крис, — мой Крис. — Но если тебе не хочется этого. Если не хочешь меня, — Себастьян испугался, что неправильно понял ситуацию. Он был не очень-то хорош в вещах такого рода. Он мог угадать желание, да, но отреагировать правильно получалось не всегда.

Но Крис касался его, будто он был сделан из звездного света. Себастьян не мог ошибаться. Он практически потерял равновесие, когда Крис сел и обвил руки вокруг него:  
— Я хочу, — он опять поцеловал Себастьяна. Эти слова будто обволокли кожу, согревая теплом, — увидеть, как ты справишься с этими наручниками.  
Смех не мог не раздаться.  
— Из этого может что-то получится, — согласился Себастьян. — И мы не тратим время на легкомысленные начинания.  
— На твоей одежде кровь, — указал Крис.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы это мешало нам в постели? — Себастьян стянул с себя кофту, а затем присоединился к Крису, расстегивающему свою рубашку. Несколько пуговиц пали жертвами их энтузиазма и спешки. Стоило рубашке полететь на пол, как Себастьян снова оказался на спине, и Крис обращался с ним, словно с произведением искусства.

Он обхватил запястья Себастьяна и поднял их над его головой, защелкнув наручник на одном из них.

— Слишком туго?  
Себастьян усмехнулся:  
— Сильнее, я могу свободно выскользнуть из него.

Крис подчинился, но наручник сжался лишь немного, не причиняя боли, но становясь более ощутимым. Достаточно, чтобы Себастьяну не было легко выскользнуть из оков.

— Никаких синяков и порезов, — Крис недвусмысленно приказывал. — Если тебе станет больно, скажи мне. Если это каким-либо образом будет вредить тебе, я найду, каким травяным средством можно тебя излечить.

— Мне не больно. Не то, чтобы я был против, если бы было. Такое я со своим болевым порогом переживу. И, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, не каждый хочет пахнуть, как травник-отшельник.

Другое запястье Себастьяна еще не было заковано в наручник. Крис сжал его, не сильно, но уверенно.  
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, Себастьян. Ни в коем случае. Ни за что.

Губы Себастьяна приоткрылись, но он ничего не сказал, засмотревшись на Криса, будто хотел запомнить его, как нечто прекрасное, шедевр, за которым удавалось подсматривать только мельком.

Через мгновение он собрался и спросил:  
— Что если я случайно уроню наручники тебе на голову? — но это определенно было очень далекой мыслью.  
— Все еще нет, — подтвердил Крис, усиливая свою хватку на чужом запястье, запоздало осознавая противоречивость своих мыслей и действий. — В любом случае, у тебя не получится. Но если все-таки сможешь, я буду впечатлен, что ты избавился от наручников так быстро.  
Себастьян бы не возражал, если бы Крис наказал его или разозлился за этот гипотетический проступок. Определенно нет. Он просто принял бы это.

***

Крис погладил большим пальцем тонкие кости запястья. Себастьян не производил впечатления неженки, но его запястья казались хрупкими, сплетенными из солнечных лучей и колдовства. Вздох — Себастьяна, его собственный, оба — задержался в своей трепетности.

— Тебе нравится это, — Крис понимал это ярко и явно, чувствуя под пальцами учащенный пульс. Себастьян, лежащий как прекрасный молодой император на дорогих шелковых простынях и горе подушек, улыбнулся:  
— Да.  
— Тебе нравится экспериментировать.  
— Да.  
— Тебе нравится, когда тебе дают шанс покрасоваться? Показать, на что ты способен? Как много можешь принять?  
Себастьян улыбнулся еще шире, наклонил голову, как бы отвечая: «А как много ты готов дать?»  
— И тебя будет такой шанс, — выдохнул Крис, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать, давая словам теплом коснуться кожи, — но только когда я разрешу тебе.

Себастьян открыл рот. Его глаза потемнели, затуманились пеленой желания и заискрились удивлением.  
— Ты…  
— Продолжай. Покажи мне, насколько ты можешь быть хорошим, — Крис прервался и добавил. — Насколько хорошим ты можешь быть для меня.

Себастьян что-то выдохнул еле слышно на том плавном языке, завершив вполне понятным «блять, Крис, ты чудовище».

Они оба рассмеялись, когда Крис поцеловал его, но смех затих, когда Крис усилил напор, вылизал его губы, добрался до языка, прикусывая и дразня большим так, что Себастьян жадно отвечал на ласки.

Наконец Крис окончательно застегнул и закрепил наручники. Себастьян шумно вздохнул, одновременно получая требовательный поцелуй.  
— Слишком туго?

— Нет, — в затуманенных желанием, прикрытых глазах были прикрыты плескался океан неожиданного удовольствия. Крис хотел видеть Себастьяна удовлетворенным, восторженным, наслаждающимся заботой как минимум всегда, — мне все нравится. Поцелуй меня снова.  
— Ох, ты у нас тут босс, — упрекнул Крис.  
— Я артист! — запротестовал Себастьян.  
— Иллюзионист, — и Крис склонился над ним, удерживая на месте своим весом, своими руками, оглаживающими чужое лицо, их тела терлись друг о друга. У Криса стояло, он думал, что хотел смеяться от возбуждения и адреналина, кипящих внутри. Джинсы давили на член, но всего его сознания хватало только на то, чтобы оставлять поцелуи на щеках Себастьяна, там где были синяки и кровь из-за того, что Себастьян хотел спасти его.

— Перестань думать, — пробормотал Себастьян. Его глаза были чисты, как зимний день, и были наполнены тем же восторгом, что пробирал Криса до костей. — Я хочу тебя, агент Эванс. Если ты не заметил.

— Издеваешься, — сказал Крис с внезапным трепетом. — Скажи мое чертово имя, Себастьян.  
— Крис, — на грани слышимости.  
— Хм, хорошо, да. Так хорошо. Ты такой хороший для меня, — Крис стоял на коленях и наслаждался видом шикарного тела Себастьяна, раскинутого под ним, его руками, пристегнутыми наручниками к спинке кровати. Крис провел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной груди, наблюдая, как она поднимается и опускается с каждым вдохом и выдохом, коснулся указательным пальцем отвердевшего соска, так и просившего об этом. Себастьян был прекрасен своей силой, широкими плечами, обычно скрытыми модными футболками, идеально очерченной талией — как грациозное дикое животное. Это тело едва заметно дрожало под легкостью прикосновений Криса.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Крис был осторожен в своих вопросах и прикосновениях — не хотел давить. Себастьян казался таким беззащитным раньше. Эта скрытность, эта околдовывающая смесь провокации и очарования. — Тебе неприятно?

— Как ты сказал? — прошептал Себастьян, его глаза полнились гипнотизирующей серьезностью, и искренностью, и честностью, и возбуждением. — Я хороший для тебя. И ты смотришь на меня. _Ты видишь меня_. Ты так сказал.

Крис поднял брови, певуче отвечая:  
— То есть, тебе нравится быть хорошим для меня, — и Себастьян издал звук — нечто среднее между стоном и «да» — и вздрогнул, будто дыхание перехватило. Будто слова достигли до этого дремавшего внутри спокойствия. Будто они оба чувствовали умиротворение. Будто им было… хорошо.

Крис сжал сосок, только пробуя. Себастьян застонал от удовольствия, отразившегося вспышкой, пробежавшей по спине Криса. Он напомнил, будто им обоим:  
— Не причинять боли… Никакого переутомления.

Себастьян выругался, мешая в своем полушепоте несколько языков. Крис улыбнулся, скользя рукой на его бедро, поверх все так и не снятых джинсов:  
— Все в порядке?

— Пожалуйста, — проговорил Себастьян, в его тоне мешалась привычная ироничность и податливость. Идеально, — да, Крис, пожалуйста, мне нужно…  
— Я нужен тебе? — член Себастьян стоял, и это можно было почувствовать даже через джинсы.

Себастьян застонал, приподнял бедра, следуя движениям Криса. Крис снова склонился, целуя Себастьяна, пока не вернулось то восхищенное выражения лица, неуловимо сияющее и загадочное. Отныне Себастьян — часть его задания, их цели переплетены точно также, как и тела. Себастьян также возбужден, как и Крис, случившаяся в номере драка и их побег все еще свежи в памяти, напоминают о себе оставшимися травмами. Но сейчас ничего этого нет.

Сейчас они здесь, они живы и они вместе, и Себастьян нуждается в нем, и Крис Эванс готов выпрыгнуть в окно и бежать по пожарной лестнице, и отчаянно вспоминать приемы альтернативной медицины, и целовать эти губы, приоткрытые от удовольствия.

Их тела нашли общий ритм. Себастьян глубоко дышал, закинул свою ногу на талию Криса, двигаясь вместе с ним.

Комната полнилась запахами трав, сладкого лосьона и сухости воздуха. Кровать под ними была мягкой и приветливо удобной, и бедра Себастьяна встречались с его, член Себастьяна задевал его, и они терлись друг о друга, как подростки, пьяные от близости, и вкуса, и открытости друг перед другом — они даже не сняли штаны, и где-то здесь же поблескивал метал наручников, и это должно было что-то значить.

— Крис, — простонал Себастьян, когда Крис навис над ним, вновь запустил руку в его волосы и заставил запрокинуть голову. Себастьян выгнул спину, задышал чаще. Крис поцеловал открывшееся горло, прикусил кожу на плече, прорычав:  
— Как же хорошо, — и Себастьян глубоко задышал, все тело напряглось, и он кончил, прямо в штаны, пока Крис держал его своим весом и руками и поцелуями. Крис тоже кончил, разрядка электрическим разрядом отключила его от реальности. Он прекрасно понимал, что глотал воздух, задыхаясь, что сжимал тонкие запястья Себастьяна. Себастьян обнимал ногами его талию. Каждый нерв дрожал. Утомление, чувство удовлетворенного завершения ударили, словно локомотив, принеся облегчение минуту спустя.

Крис был вымотан еще гимнастикой на пожарной лестнице и страхом за Себастьяна. Он был изнурен и в тоже время на взлете, он засыпал и пробуждался, когда откатился на другую половину кровати, когда рука Себастьяна коснулась его волос:

— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Крис.  
— Все еще да, Крис, да. Даже лучше, если хочешь знать.  
— Как…как твоя…  
— С моей головой все в порядке, — Себастьян поцеловал его, продолжив тоном, которого Крис не ожидал услышать, — мне хорошо, — и поцеловал его снова. — То есть, ты из тех, кто после секса засыпает?  
— Ммм…нет, — запротестовал Крис, стараясь привести себя в чувство. Когда он двинулся, что-то сдержало его. Тяжелое. Метал. Метал?

Он сел прямо, то есть, попытался. Уставился на свое запястье.  
— Ты…ты… — Себастьян не только избавился от наручников. Он приковал ими Криса к спинке кровати. — Ты не мог, — он попытался освободиться. Бесполезно. Все было всерьез.

— Уверен?

Его магическое создание, уже севшее на краю кровати, замерло в нерешительности. Выражение лица Себастьяна было не прочитать. Его волосы спутались, и он ощупывал месту прямо под синяком, как если бы обезболивающие были очень кстати. Он был обнажен по пояс, вымотан сексом и выглядел так, что-либо улыбнется, либо заплачет, а может ни то, ни другое, а может, и то, и другое сразу:

— Ты думал, я брошу тебя здесь так?

Крис мог бы сказать столько всего. «Да. Нет. Я не знаю, на что ты способен. Не до конца. Я знаю, что ты уже сбегал от меня. Я знаю, что буду преследовать тебя, если обманешь меня. Я прихожу в восторг от твоих рук, я не знаю, как ты выбрался, потому что наручники были достаточно узкими, чтобы на руках остались отметины. Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Я не могу думать, потому что ты сводишь меня с ума, и секс с тобой замечательный, и хочу пообещать тебе теплоту и безопасность… однажды».  
Он мог сказать: «Я знаю, что ты мне не поверишь. Ты можешь уйти».

Он сказал:  
— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты не оставлял меня, — и склонил голову. — Ты пострадал.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил, потому что я пострадал?

— Да?

Себастьян пересел ближе, вытягивая длинные ноги. Холодные пальцы мага коснулись наручников, они расстегнулись, хотя Крис не видел и намека на ключ.

Крис дотронулся до своего освобожденного запястья. Жест получился слишком личным, выдающим его озадаченность, но не сами мысли.

— Я просто дразнил тебя. Вообще, я собирался поискать одежду. У Ланса Такера неплохой вкус. Я оставил кое-что в шкафу, хватит, чтобы нам переодеться, что, учитывая наше не самое опрятное состояние, доказывает мой невероятный дар предвидения, так что, добро пожаловать.

— Ох, нам надо переодеться.

— Я могу отвернуться, — Себастьян вновь изогнул губы в своей привычной усмешке, соприкоснулся с Крисом плечом. Крис подумал о снежных барсах, их все еще игривых, но подросших котятах с пушистым пухом, безобидных. Эти светлые глаза смотрели юно, и расслаблено, и ликующе, и до удивления радостно, и они так же казались удивленными от кипящих внутри эмоций.

— Нам нужно спланировать все до следующего раза, когда мы решим поразвлечься с наручниками. Нам нельзя оставаться в этом пентхаусе долго. Если наши преследователи заметят, что обычно пустующая квартира обрела жильцов, это вызовет подозрения. Тебе должна подойти пара спортивных штанов из моих запасов, как минимум. Не думаю, что мои джинсы тебе подойдут.

Крис задержался на мысли об обмене одеждой на мгновение и вернулся к анализу информации, стратегическому планированию, профессиональной оценке опасности и необходимости снова обнять Себастьяна и никогда не отпускать. Наручники лежали рядом с ним, открытые и самодовольные. Крис рассматривал их секунду другую.

У Себастьяна не было ключей. Себастьян мог делать вещи, которые простые смертные не могли. Даже та ужасная рана на голове уже смотрелась лучше, как будто спешила зажить.

— В следующий раз я завяжу тебе глаза. Это же так в духе магических трюков? — предложил Крис.

Маги, иллюзии, секреты, опасность. И Себастьян, сидящий рядом с ним, еще недавно дразнящий сталью наручников.

Крис не был уверен, во что именно он себя сейчас втянул на этот раз, но он не хотел быть где-либо еще. Вглядываясь в глаза Себастьяна, он видел радость, восторг, и признание, и долю неуверенного, застенчивого облегчения, будто оттого, что нашелся тот человек, которому можно довериться, наконец-то, посреди целого мира. Крис чувствовал, что чужие чувства захватили его сердце и заставили биться чаще.

— Повязки на глаза — не проблема, — отмахнулся Себастьян, — особенно, если я… Ладно, в любом случае, едва ли это проблема. Но я не против. Может получиться.

Крис вздрогнул от этого отчаянного принятия потенциальной необходимости. Себастьяну могли совершенно не нравиться повязки на глаза. Похищения. Попытки Мага забрать его, как и других уличных артистов. Только этого не произошло. Крис здесь. И Себастьян владеет магией.

Его сердце напомнило о себе счастливыми ударами за грудиной. Магия. Даже Себастьян не откроет ему многого о ней. Даже если это опасно. Настоящая магия. И он здесь, чтобы быть её свидетелем. Чтобы помочь.

И Себастьян не сказал нет будущим экспериментам в постели. Крис запоздало осознал, как сейчас выглядит — все еще не пришел в себя после оргазма, волосы взъерошены, джинсы испачканы, ноги раскинуты на кровати — и попытался вернуться к профессионализму федерального агента. С долей фамильярности:  
— Верно, — сказал Крис, собирая свое самообладание. — Я все еще у руля. И я подтверждаю, они определенно заметят активность в квартире, и мы не должны здесь оставаться.

Себастьян бросил на Криса достаточно красноречивый взгляд:  
— Думаю, у меня есть идея. Место, чтобы залечь на дно и все обдумать.  
Крис ухмыльнулся в ответ.


	5. Искусство левитации

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потенциальный триггер: в главе есть неграфичная попытка нон-кона

Себастьян готовил им на обед что-то, что наполняло воздух пряным запахом и теплом, и вел себя Себастьян посреди огромной кухни также же уверенно, как и в лабиринте родных городских переулков. Он напевал себе под нос прилипчивый мотивчик какой-то популярной песни и, помимо прочего, парил в воздухе в десяти сантиметрах над полом.

Крис, проведший последний час, разговаривая по телефону со Скарлетт и Маки из Квантико, зашел на кухню и чуть уронил свой ноутбук. Ему хватило самообладания, чтобы донести его до столешницы, а потом он почувствовал, что его уровень IQ резко упал, потому что его хватило только на два глупых предложения:

-Ты летаешь. Почему ты летаешь?»

Себастьян оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся:

— Да! Я не думал, что могу. Но ты поцеловал меня сегодня утром, я почувствовал легкое покалывание в ступнях и «та-дам»! — не занятая деревянной ложкой рука взметнулась в радостном жесте.

— Ты на самом деле летаешь, — Крис сам себе казался заевшей пластинкой. Ему нужно было протянуть руку и коснуться — он же может, как он думал, ему позволено — просто чтобы убедиться, что это Себастьян, настоящий Себастьян, а не какая-то иллюзия. Его пальцы пощекотали чувствительное место под ребрами, за что были награждены незлым шлепком деревянной ложки. — Боже, Себастьян, это потрясающе. Ты потрясающий.

Себастьян покраснел и закусил нижнюю губу, но это был скорее флирт, чем смущение. Крис скользнул пальцами по его талии и стал просто…держать его. Держать, пока он парил в нескольких сантиметрах над полом, даже выше, чем раньше. Себастьяну это очевидно нравилось, и он улыбался Крису.

— Приятно быть выше тебя, — заметил он, дразня, и зажмурился, когда Крис снова нашел то щекотное место. — Как там твои переговоры с коллегами?

Крис так и не отпустил его:  
— Если ты спрашиваешь, рассказал ли я им, что скрываюсь вместе с очаровательным иллюзионистом в опечатанном доме небезызвестного финансового воротилы, — Крису даже стало не по себе от собственных слов, — то знай, что здесь нас никто не побеспокоит. Это самое главное.

— Мы в безопасности, — подытожил Себастьян.  
— На данный момент да, — согласился Крис. Ему бы хотелось сказать, «со мной ты всегда будешь в безопасности», но сейчас Себастьян открыл в себе способность к левитации, а через несколько дней он собирался широко заявить о себе и бросить вызов человеку, которого все боялись. Безопасность — это что-то, от чего они очень далеки на самом деле. И не имеет значения, как сильно Крис хотел, чтобы Себастьяну ничего не угрожало.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Себастьян, — потому что я тут подумал…

— Ох, — Крис отступил на шаг назад и скрестил руки на груди, готовясь возражать и спорить. Спустя два дня после того, как они покинули квартиру Ланса Такера, все раны Себастьяна зажили, только блеклый синяк вокруг его глаза напоминал о пережитом нападении, и Себастьян очень быстро загорелся сумасшедшим энтузиазмом. Крису хотелось, чтобы он меньше светился на улицах, хотя бы до того момента, когда у них будет готов план действий, а это означало, что Себастьян, впервые с бог знает какого времени, оказался привязан к одному месту. Сходя с ума в четырех стенах, он фонтанировал идеями для грядущего представления, и слова «Я тут подумал» звучали довольно часто. Обычно это было что-то рутинное или связанное непосредственно с делом. «Нам надо распустить слухи до представления. Мне стоит устроить выступления поменьше, привлечь к себе внимание сверх простых слухов». Крис обычно соглашался, потому что Себастьян знал свое дело и ориентировался в жизни города куда лучше. Он знал, как привлечь людей, как заставить их смотреть на себя. Но иногда он выдавал вещи вроде: «Мне надо поработать над задержкой дыхания… Не хочешь связать меня и держать под водой в ванне?»

От этих идей Криса часто передергивало, а когда идея заставала его врасплох, и он врезался на ходу в мебель, в его голове появлялись живые, яркие и пугающие образы. Себастьян явно решил, что Крис достоин доверия, но все ясней становилось, что теперь для Себастьяна не существовало никаких рамок, настолько он готов был доверять Крису. Крис был уверен во многих вещах: в себе, в умении делать свою работу, в умении доминировать в постели. Себастьяну нравилось это.

У них ничего не было после того раза с наручниками. Он думал, что Себастьян будет не прочь повторить. Он знал, что это так. В промежутках между обсуждениями их грандиозных планов он едва ли мог думать о чем-то еще. Наручники на тонких запястьях Себастьяна. Его бедра, прижатые к бедрам Криса. Никакой одежды, полная обнаженность. Он думал, как отчаянно и страстно будет давать Себастьяну все, на что способен.

Крис мысленно вернулся к предложению удерживать Себастьяна под водой так долго, пока тот не начнет тонуть.

Себастьян увидел его выражение лица и закатил глаза:  
— Никаких ванн, — пообещал он, — хотя я действительно не понимаю, почему ты настолько против. Я могу задерживать дыхание более чем на пять минут.  
— Тогда тебе не нужны лишние тренировки, — подытожил Крис.  
— А если мне нужно задержать дыхание на шесть минут?

Крис знал, что Себастьян испытывал его на прочность. Что будет, если выйти за рамки, которые установил Крис, дав понять, что собирается контролировать все: ход дела, собственное поведение, Себастьяна, если потребуется.

— Себастьян, — голос Криса был низким, в нем дрожало предупреждение: «Не испытывай свою удачу». Себастьян опустил глаза и как-то сник от этого тона. Он замер на мгновение и опустился на пол. Крис так и держал его, пока он не встал на ноги.

— Эй!  
— Я, — Себастьян смотрел себе под ноги, потом поднял взгляд на Криса, — упс?

— Ты в порядке, Питер Пэн? — Крис постарался смягчить свой голос, быть нежным в своих прикосновениях, и позволил Себастьяну опереться на него. — Прости, — сказал он, скользя одной рукой по спине и позвонкам у основания шеи Себастьяна, не давая ему отвернуться, всем собой обещая безопасность.

Крис огляделся вокруг, осознавая свой промах:  
— Я был слишком груб? Не хотел, чтобы ты понял меня неправильно…

Себастьян замотал головой, не пытаясь выбраться из объятий Криса, но сопротивляясь тем ласкам, которые тот пытался подарить:

— Нет, дело во мне. Я просто… — он замолчал и, кажется, выругался на смеси языков, прежде чем начал по-настоящему вырываться из объятий. Крис поймал и удержал его, не давая сбежать:

— Эй, поговори со мной.

— Я обычно справляюсь лучше, — сказал Себастьян, смотря из-под ресниц. — Выражаю мысли словами, то есть. Это просто тяжело объяснить, — он явно потерял то душевное равновесие, благодаря которому левитировал над полом. Крис подумал немного, а потом ему в голову пришла идея. Себастьян удивленно выдохнул, когда Крис подхватил его под бедра и поднял, усаживая на столешницу. Он даже немного улыбнулся. Сейчас они были на одном уровне, Крис только немного приподнял подбородок Себастьяна, чтобы посмотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Так лучше? — спросил он. Себастьян кивнул, а затем обратил свое внимание на кипящую на плите еду. Он небрежно взмахнул рукой, и огонь уменьшился. Крис давно перестал удивляться таким мелочам.

— Ciorbă de pui*, — так Себастьян назвал суп. — По рецепту мамы.

Крис поглаживал большими пальцами выпирающие тазовые кости Себастьяна. Он не был уверен, почему это всплыло именно сейчас, но это единственный факт из прошлого Себастьяна, который стал ему известен. Крис хотел доказать, что ему можно доверить и такие вещи, что он отнесется к ним бережно и ни за что не поступит с доверившимся ему человеком нечестно.

— Пахнет потрясающе, — сказал он, так и не озвучив свои мысли. Себастьян улыбнулся ему.

— Она прекрасно готовит.

— Она жива? — спросил Крис, прежде чем обдумал вопрос. — Черт, нет. Это не то, что я… Боже мой, какого черта? Прости. Ты не должен отвечать, — Крис ужаснулся, что мог задеть старую рану. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы догадаться о непростой жизни Себастьяна. Он был одиночкой до того, как повстречался с Крисом, и то, как он прижимался к Крису, отвечал на прикосновения и ласку, говорило о том, что он изголодался по любви близких.

Себастьян осторожно поцеловал его в щеку.  
— Она жива, — ответил он, — и вполне счастлива, я надеюсь.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка?

В серо-голубых глазах поднялась буря:  
— Мы давно не видели друг друга.

Как Крис и опасался, он коснулся болезненной для Себастьяна темы.  
— Она знает? О тебе и… — Крис взмахнул рукой, пародируя театральные жесты Себастьяна.

Себастьян вздрогнул. Крис замотал головой прежде, чем ответ успел прозвучать:  
— Нет, не надо. Ты не должен говорить мне об этом. Расскажи лучше, что там у тебя за идея, — конечно, Криса съедало любопытство, отчаянное желание знать. Но никакое любопытство не стоит того, чтобы ранить чувства другого человека.

— Нет, все в порядке, — Себастьян вымученно улыбнулся, и в этом была лишь тень его обычной жизнерадостности. — Эти две вещи связаны. В чем-то. Это, — Себастьян взмахнул рукой, повторяя движение Криса, и тот только устыдился собственной неуклюжести, — сложно описать: что это такое, как я могу этим управлять. Я сам себя не очень хорошо понимаю. Даже не задумывался над этим. До того, как ты спросил.

У Криса внутри все переворачивалось — то ли от своеобразной гордости за себя, то ли от чувства вины:  
— Правда, только сейчас?

***

Мир Себастьяна пошатнулся, затянулся туманом и задрожал — настоящее и прошлое смешались. Здесь и сейчас Крис беспокоился за него, а тогда мама дрожащим глухим голосом говорила ему: «Ты можешь выйти, чтобы тебя никто не видел? Беги, прямо сейчас, не думай обо мне, дорогой, все будет хорошо…»

Себастьян закрыл глаза. Он сидел на твердой гранитной столешнице. Ладони Криса лежали у него на талии. Вокруг витали запахи специй, бульона и курицы — он выучил эти рецепты от своей мамы, когда они смеялись на их новой кухне в новом доме в Америке, взвешивая ингредиенты, добавляя воду и соусы, нарезая мясо на кусочки…

Все дверцы шкафчиков на кухне распахнулись. Как отражение задушенного крика.

— Я не могу, я не могу, — Себастьян повторил слова несколько раз, прежде чем понял, что говорит на румынском. Крис позвал его по имени. Его голос молил прийти в себя. Его руки сжались на его бедрах.

Себастьян сделал глубокий вдох. Заставил себя успокоиться. Будто обратил воспоминания в лист бумаги, свиток, манускрипт. Это прошлое. Случившееся с кем-то другим. Давным-давно. Себастьян осторожно, без лишнего шума, закрыл все шкафчики, безмолвно извинившись перед каждым. «Не переживай», — ответил ему дом. — «Хорошо, что мы можем быть полезными. Можешь еще дверьми похлопать».

Себастьян открыл глаза. Крис был рядом, всего в нескольких сантиметрах, и он был напуган, он переживал:  
— Себастьян, это из-за того, что я сказал? Я очень сожалею, прости.

— Нет, ты имеешь право знать, — он растер лицо ладонями, даже слишком, перед глазами заплясали красно-черные точки. Как кровь. Как труп на полу. Как… — я могу причинить тебе вред.

Крис смотрел на него все так же спокойно, пусть и с прежним беспокойством, но явно думая, что речь не идет о чем-то серьезном:  
— Ты мог бы. Но не думаю, что ты так поступишь. Ты переживаешь из-за этого?

— Да, — такой быстрый ответ ошарашил их обоих на секунду. Себастьян собрал все свое самообладание, чтобы продолжить, — сейчас я могу делать многое, чего раньше не мог. Только. Только однажды. Я уже говорил, что не хотел понимать. Я не понимал. Мог прятаться у всех на виду, прыгать с большой высоты без последствий, уговаривать квартирных хозяек дать мне комнату — это да. Но я знал, что способен на большее.

Крис вглядывался в его лицо, отслеживая каждое движение, вслушиваясь в каждое слово, как поступил бы хороший агент, а еще реагируя, как должен близкий человек:  
— Ты не обязан рассказывать мне. Если не можешь. Если предпочтешь… забыть. Мы просто пообедаем, и все будет, как прежде. Обещаю, Себастьян

— Ты спрашивал меня, — Себастьян как будто был где-то далеко, — откуда я знаю Мага. Могу ли я опознать его… я могу. Но это не вся история. Забавно, я никогда не подумал бы, что могу летать, пока не встретил тебя…

— Он причинил тебе вред? — на лице Криса появилось выражение праведного гнева. — Он что-то сделал с тобой? Поэтому ты можешь, — опять движение рукой, уже не для смеха. Просто чисто человеческая привычка пародировать силы, которые нельзя понять умом.

Крис был и прав, и нет, Крис горел героической яростью. От этого Себастьян не мог не засмеяться немного истерически:  
— Да. И нет. В каком-то смысле. Я попытаюсь объяснить тебе. Дай мне минуту.

— Сколько угодно времени, — Крис положил руки на плечи Себастьяна, привлек его ближе. Себастьян оказался чуть выше, сидя на столешнице, и опустил свою голову на макушку Криса. Их тела переплелись.

Где-то на фоне бурлил суп. Себастьян готовил по маминым рецептам для Криса, здесь, в доме проворовавшегося миллионера. Крис только что переговорил с коллегами из ФБР, и весь мир казался абсурдным, вывернутым наизнанку.

Себастьяну хотелось, чтобы руки Криса сжимали его запястья. Он хотел наручники Криса на своих запястьях. Ему хотелось чувствовать силу Криса, которая бы окружала его, захватывала до того самого восторга, который позволял ему летать.

Наизнанку, подумал Себастьян, это как ходить по краю пожарной лестницы. Как смотреть на мир через магическое зеркало.

Он спросил, так и не убрав щеки с макушки Криса:  
— Что сказали твои коллеги? И что ты им сказал?

***

— Сказал, что нашел человека, у которого, возможно, есть информация, которая выведет на Мага, — Крис ответил, как есть, хотя и волновался. Сам себе Крис обещал, что поддержит нормальный темп разговора, если это то, чего хочет Себастьян. — Попросил помощи. Надо мной посмеялись. Как обычно.

— Они не поверили тебе?

— Они не понимают, почему я ищу пропавших уличных артистов, вместо того, чтобы в десятый раз допрашивать горничную или менеджера Гарри Голда. Типичное ФБР, — Крис пожал плечами, не разрывая объятий, в которых держал Себастьяна, даже привлекая его еще ближе. — Внутренняя политика. Дело особой важности, а всем кажется, что я трачу время впустую и ничего не добьюсь.

— У тебя есть я, — перебил Себастьян. — Тебе они не поверят. В магию, — этот мир, его мир, существующий за зыбкими гранями того, что многие люди считают настоящим или правдоподобным. Танцоры с лентами, отчаянные эскаписты и чревовещатели, уличные ярмарки, выдувание огня и хождение по воздуху… Иллюзионисты и маги были частью многогранной изнанки города веками, ярко сверкая из века в век, будто монетки для трюков на солнце. Смеющийся ирландский акцент обладателей золота лепреконов и четырёхлистного клевера из восемнадцатого столетия. Темноглазый русский мальчик Иван, который утверждал, что смог поймать жар-птиц. Рассказанные шепотом, в котором мешался английский и испанский, истории о призраках, о призвании бестелесных женщин из небытия. Чарующая поэзия и заколдованные летние ночи, укрывающие Гарлем 30-х годов двадцатого века. Щебечущая речь китайских и индийских мастеров хождения по воздуху и огню, конкурирующих за внимание туристов.

Себастьян был знаком со многими практиками, кого-то он даже обучал, как завязывать ложные узлы и отвлекать внимание зрителей жестами и веселой болтовней. Некоторые из них обладали искрами дара. Даром так непревзойденно петь, что прохожий обязательно остановится послушать. Даром нечеловеческой гибкости. Даром давать другому человеку услышать море. И сколько еще необычного можно было встретить на улицах.

Себастьян мог делать вещи, которые никто из его знакомых не мог.

— Я не могу просто показать тебе директору Джексону, как доказательство, — вздохнул Крис. — Ты устал? Хочешь, я уберу тарелки после ужина? Скажи, что мне сделать.

— Ты можешь, — задумчиво сказал Себастьян, не до конца осознавая собственную мысль. — Я про ФБР, а не тарелки. Я видел, как ты отчаянно работаешь, чтобы докопаться до правды, агент Эванс. Крис. Иначе они не поверят тебе.

— Никто по-настоящему не верит в магию, — Крис несколько отстранился и посмотрел прямо в глаза Себастьяна — задумчивые, и нежные, и растерянные — надеясь найти правильные слова, чтобы объяснить всю запутанность их ситуации, — хотя нам всем бы хотелось. Ты знаешь людей. Знаешь меня. Знаешь, сколько людей ходит на магические представления, отдают тебе деньги на улице…

— Желание, — Себастьян протянул руку к кастрюле, поднял ложку в воздух, но засомневавшись в собственных силах перенести кипящий суп через кухню, опустил ее назад, — вот что это такое. То есть, ты веришь слухам, ты платишь деньги, чтобы поверить на мгновение, одно восхитительное мгновение… Они поверят мне, если я появлюсь, держа тебя за руку, при этом левитируя. Они поверят мне, если я… если я раню кого-то. С помощью магии. Не правда ли?

— Да, — Крис бросил взгляд на ложку. — Они захотят использовать твои навыки. Для собственной выгоды. Ты когда-то… Кто-то пострадал из-за твоей магии? Ты поэтому не хочешь говорить… Не отвечай, забудь… Эм, когда я сказал, что у нас будет официальное прикрытие, ну — Скарлетт и Маки на самом деле мои друзья, вы поладите. Они сказали, что им потребуется время, чтобы вырваться ко мне. Сказали, что смогут прибыть в течение трех дней. Так что мы не одни.

Себастьян кивнул, давая понять, что принимает к сведению. Он готов был доверять друзьям Криса, если Крис считает, что они достойны доверия. Крис сам по себе хороший человек, ищущий добро в других. Он снова поднял ложку в воздух:  
— Попробуй это.

Крис подчинился, хотя и ему и не хотелось двигаться и отпускать Себастьяна даже ненадолго.

Себастьян продолжил говорить, удерживая ложку на месте — ему это не составило труда, только мысленная концентрация, позволяющая выйти за рамки себя:  
— Они захотят использовать меня, как и он хочет, да и тебе я полезен. Только тебе свою помощь я предложил сам, — Себастьян посчитал нужным напомнить, заметив, как Крис напрягся с полным ртом чорбы, — это была моя идея. Но ты на задании. Я не говорю, что не сделал бы этого в ином случае. Я знаю, на что иду, Крис, — на самом деле даже близко нет. — Как на вкус?

Крис проглотил су:  
— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Согревает… Себастьян я знаю тебя, я знаю, что ты, даже если причинил кому-то вред, не сделал это намеренно. Ты бы так не поступил.

Сердце Себастьяна разрывалось на части. Его будто резали тупым ножом. И от этого нельзя было вздохнуть. Как Крис мог быть так уверен? Как Крис мог с такой силой верить в его невиновность, когда даже не представлял, что он сделал, с чего все началось и от чего он бежит всю жизнь?

— Сначала еда, — отрезал Себастьян, прежде чем разговор привел их к самым темным секретам, — я очень надеюсь, что старался не зря, и ты оценишь.

— Разве может быть иначе? — Крис вытащил из шкафчиков миски и ложки и накрыл на стол, Себастьян отстраненно смотрел на эти домашние хлопоты, но не рвался помочь, до странного смущенный, и одинокий, и с все той же болью в сердце. Крис, кажется, и не возражал, самостоятельно налив себе воды и достав из пакета с покупками фирменную бутылочку Starbucks с фраппучино. Это был каприз Себастьяна, скучавшего в четырех стенах по малиново-кокосовому мокка.

От переживаний в его глазах защипало. Эта боль копилась внутри слишком давно.

Телевизор не работал — не было кабеля, но электричество в доме было, а Крис еще и настроил Wi-Fi каким-то чудом, и они уселись на дорогом кожаном диване, игнорируя весь из себя высокомерный обеденный стол, включив видео с котятами на YouTube.

В первое же утро в их новом убежище Себастьян вернулся в тот ужасный отель, пока его агент спал. Он остался незамеченным администратором, наскоро собрал вещи Криса в сумку, забрал ноутбук и зарядку, чудом спасшиеся от драки и стрельбы под тумбочкой, и покинул отель, никем не замеченный. Себастьян рассматривал возможность, что ноутбук был отчасти магическим, и поэтому остался нетронутым, но решил, в конце концов, что это Маг скорее ожидал, что Крис вернется за своими вещами, но не сказал это ноутбуку, которой мог все-таки оказаться магическим.

На небе уже занимался нежно-розовый рассвет, Крис был полуодет, пытался натянуть второй ботинок, сжимая в одной руке пистолет, когда Себастьян проскользнул в дом через окно. Крис выронил свой ботинок при виде него, а потом в течение двадцати минут отчитывал Себастьяна, говорил о необходимости быть осторожным, что нельзя допустить, чтобы их выследили, нельзя рисковать собой, черт возьми, Себастьян, пожалуйста. Большие руки Криса встряхнули его за плечи, но быстро остановились — Крис помнил про недавнюю травму. Себастьян ответил, притворно беспечно:  
— Я оставил записку, — и взмахнул ресницами.

Крис, размахивая упомянутым кусочком бумаги, рычал:  
— «Я скоро вернусь. Ты такой милый, когда спишь»?!

Себастьян протянул ноутбук и ответил, улыбаясь:  
— Мне показалось, тебе нужны твои файлы, агент Эванс.

Они поели в молчании, только мяуканье королей YouTube и было слышно, но их молчание не было некомфортным. Скорее — дружественным. Наполненным воспоминаниями о прикосновениях и заботе: Себастьян постепенно перемещался все ближе и ближе к Крису, а Крис в конце концов положим ему руку на плечи, обнимая. Миски остались на столике. Они были сыты, им было тепло. Себастьян взглянул на Криса из-под ресниц. Затем дождался конца проигрываемого сейчас видео и поставил плейлист на паузу. Клавиатуры он коснулся своей невидимой силой.

— Закончил? — Крис слегка сжал руку на плече Себастьяна. — Хочешь чего-нибудь еще?

— Я причинил кое-кому вред, — сказал Себастьян. — Я даже думаю, что убил его. Я не… Я не знаю точно. Я был… Мне было шестнадцать тогда. Почти семнадцать. Две недели до дня рождения. Я не знал, что делаю, но я желал ему зла. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это. Я хотел, чтобы он прекратил… Я так этого хотел… И он прекратил. Остановился. Полностью.

Криса будто сковал холод. В воздухе моментально повисло напряжение.  
Себастьян закрыл глаза. Не хотел видеть разочарования на лице Криса. Не хотел видеть, как разобьются его иллюзии о нем.

— Я сказал ему прекратить, и так и случилось… он просто остался лежать на моей кровати. И я сбежал. Ты должен это знать. Я могу убить тебя.

У Криса ком стал в горле.

— И я втянул в это другого человека, — продолжил Себастьян, — мою маму. Я мог бы остаться, — он думал, что если закроет глаза, то сможет остаться в темноте, из которой не надо выбираться. Крис обязательно захочет узнать подробности, и оправдает его. У Криса слишком много сострадания. Он скажет, что Себастьян был подростком, что тот человек был подонком, а Себастьян лишь защищался. Это не его вина. Но это не так. Это на его стороне была сила тогда. Он должен был найти другой выход.

Укутывающая его темнота соглашалась с каждой его мыслью. Он ничего больше не мог чувствовать в этот момент. Ни дивана под собой, ни веса руки Криса. Все казалось таким далеким. И этот голос, тихий, окрашенный бостонским акцентом, такой знакомый, такой встревоженный:  
— Себастьян. Можно мне взять тебя за руку? Пожалуйста… Боже. Я не знаю, хочешь ли ты, поможет ли это или сделает хуже, или… но я хочу помочь. Если ты согласен. Тебе не обязательно смотреть на меня… Пожалуйста.

Себастьян открыл глаза. Они все еще сидели на диване. Крис все еще был рядом. Все вокруг было таким обычным: ноутбук, суповые миски, запах дорогой кожи. Его сердце учащенно стучало в груди, будто отбивало чечетку.

— Себастьян, — прошептал Крис, протягивая к нему руку, желая коснуться, но замирая на полпути, — мне так жаль. Как я могу помочь?

Себастьян хотел ответить, оттолкнуть, но слов не осталось. Он лишь потянулся навстречу бездумно. Крис обнял его, и, не желая отпускать, положил его голову себе на плечо, водя ладонями по спине, шепча какие-то успокаивающие вещи, что-то про котят и теплый суп, и обещая остаться здесь, защищать его, никому и никогда не позволить и пальцем коснуться его…

Себастьян очнулся спустя какое-то время. Он дрожал, но скорее от облегчения и неверия в происходящие. Он сказал Крису худшее. Крис спросил, как он может помочь. Себастьян не мог понять, почему.

— Эта история, — он наконец нашел слова. — Не так все плохо, как ты думаешь. Почти… Он не… Он не сделал того, что хотел… Не закончил. Я не знаю, как тебе рассказать. Все так запутанно… блять, — Себастьян провел рукой по лицу. Почувствовал, как рука Криса коснулась его щеки. — Я в порядке. Ты должен знать.

— Я думаю, — Крис говорил, едва сдерживая внутри злость, чтобы не напугать Себастьяна, — что мог бы пристрелить кого-то, чтобы защитить тебя. Просто, чтобы ты знал. Даже если ты сам можешь защитить себя, тем не менее…

Себастьян глубоко вздохнул. И рассказал Крису всю свою историю. Нестройно, сбиваясь иногда, пока Крис держал его за руку в заброшенном доме миллионера посреди ночи.

Он рассказал Крису, как им с матерью необходимо было уехать из Румынии, сбежать –сейчас он предполагал, хотя раньше и не догадывался, что кто-то уже тогда интересовался им. Он обладал хорошей интуицией, когда был ребенком, застенчивым на первый взгляд, но уже артистом в душе. А когда он встречал новых людей, касался их, ловил отдельные отголоски их чувств: невинная детская любовь, крепкая верность, мрачное отчаяние, рутинное беспокойство из-за сломанного ногтя, напев фольклорной мелодии, завихрения черно-красной темноты однажды или дважды, которые походили на омуты и пугали его. Он никогда не мог контролировать себя, эти ощущения приходили и уходили, иногда они не возвращались снова, иногда и вовсе не появлялись, что пугало его даже больше — пустота в том месте, где должна быть вся палитра красок и эмоций.

Он не мог делать многого, не так, как мог сейчас. Он рассказал Крису о случае или двух, когда он находят потерянные вещи. Мамина шпилька заблестела, будто подмигнула из-под стула. Его тетушка жаловалась, что оставила шарф в поезде, только оставила его не там, а у своего любовника, он мог ощущать жар и смех и то, что, как он потом узнал, называлось вожделением, что он и выдал, не подумал, за что на него накричали и отправили в его комнату. Он сказал Крису, что сейчас он думал, что тот страх, который он ощущал, был не только его собственным, исходившим от того, кем он был, или от того, что он мог узнать. Он думал, что его мать могла понять, насколько он одарен.

Человек от Мага появился на их пороге вечером, через два дня после того как двое государственных агентов в штатском преследовали его мать до метро. Гость появился на закате, когда небо было болезненно-фиолетового цвета, и сказал, что он — посредник, и человек, обратившийся к нему, хочет помочь им — только им двум, никаких тетушек и дядюшек, только Себастьяну и его матери сначала добраться до Вены, а потом до Нью-Йорка, где они будут свободны. И их гость улыбался, когда рассказывал это.

Себастьян рассказал Крису, что ему было двенадцать, когда они добрались до Америки, и так он обнаружил, что боится летать на самолетах, но вот бесплатный медовый арахис вполне ничего. Первые несколько лет жизни в новой стране были замечательными, ослепительными, невероятными в совершенно обычных вещах. Он впервые попробовал голубику. Ему нравились книги об открытом космосе, рок-н-ролл и трюки, где нужна была ловкость рук. Небольшой, но новый дом в прекрасном районе, который ни с кем не нужно было делить, от которого недалеко было дойти до библиотеки, и у него был телескоп, он мог смотреть на звезды.

Его мать влюбилась в директора его частной школы, и они поженились. Себастьян сначала с подозрением относился к будущему отчиму, но потом стало ясно, что он будет часто оставался на ужин в их доме. Однажды Себастьян передавал ему корзинку с хлебом и коснулся его пальцев.

Его магическое второе зрение не проявляло себя с прибытия в Нью-Йорк. Видимо, сдалось перед впечатлениями из новой жизни: влюбленностями в девушек и парней, книгами, увлечением астрономией, переживанием культурного шока. Так он думал, или он просто был мальчиком, который рос, переварил новый опыт и принимал себя, в конце концов, а его дар казался чем-то едва обязывающим в те времена, хотя он и не мог представить, кому он может быть обязан. Хотя, ему стоило попробовать.

Он улыбнулся своей матери, когда его будущий отчим ушел в тот вечер, и сказал, будучи тогда подростком, только-только перерастающим из детской пухлости в подростковую долговязость, и еще не до конца понимающим концепцию любви: «Он может прийти в следующую субботу тоже, как вариант, мы вместе посмотрим Стар Трек». Его мать рассмеялась и поцеловала его, сказав, что он хороший мальчик.

Когда ему было шестнадцать, за две недели до дня рождения вся его жизнь покатилась к чертям. Он признался Крису, играя своей любимой монеткой для трюков:  
— Это была моя вина. Если бы я мог делать больше, раскрыть свои способности раньше, если бы я больше старался и не так заботился о том, чтобы быть нормальным…

— Нет, — запротестовал Крис, — ты не просил, чтобы с тобой это случилось. Ты не…

— Дай мне закончить, пожалуйста. Затем скажи, что думаешь, честно. Я знал достаточно. Я не был наивным. Я знал, что мы заплатили определенную цену за хорошую жизнь, я предполагал, что это как-то связано со мной, конечно, все дети будут так думать в той или иной мере, но у меня было больше причин для этого. Я не знал, что он ждал, что я… я проявлю себя. Ты же знаешь, на что я способен.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Крис, — и ты невероятный.

— Великолепный, я же, кажется, говорил… Ты спрашивал, могу ли я опознать Мага. Я встречал его однажды. У нас был сокращенный день в школе — из-за какого-то собрания для учителей — я и пошел домой рано, и он был там, ждал меня. Он показал трюк с шарфом, старомодный такой, когда ты вытягиваешь ткань из рукава. Он стоял на верхних ступеньках крыльца школы. Он сказал мне, что знает, кто я такой, что мы с мамой ему всем обязаны, и что он разочарован во мне. В трюке с шарфом не было никакой магии, да и сам трюк был так себе, я видел уголок шарфа, свисающего из его рукава, и тогда он был для меня всего лишь незнакомцем, так что я сказал ему отстать, — Себастьян замолчал. Старый страх пополз по спине сотней пауков.

Крис взял его вторую руку в свою, сжал. Посмотрел ему в глаза. Крис все также кипел от злости внутри.

— Он сказал, что устал ждать. И улыбнулся. И я почувствовал. Я никогда не был так напуган прежде, как в тот момент. Я мог чувствовать это везде, — Себастьян раскрыл ладонь, как бы показывая, — везде. Внутри и снаружи. Магию, — Крис кивнул. — Он сказал мне, что у меня три дня, прежде чем он возьмет все в свои руки. И он ушел. Просто ушел. Как обычный человек. Я проснулся, крича, в ту же ночь. Мама и папа старались помочь, но я не мог им ничего рассказать. И что бы я сказал? Как ты заметил, никто по-настоящему не верит в магию. Мой совершенно обычный отчим, за что я его и любил, точно бы не поверил.

— Что же ты сделал? — Крис сжал его руку чуть сильнее. Он определенно думал, что должен сделать что-то, чтобы выразить свою поддержку. У Себастьяна защемило сердце. Старые раны. Глупости.

— Я старался. Я ничего не знал. Я все еще не знаю. Я не знаю, как делать то, что делаю. Только легенды, вечно эти легенды, слухи, городские мифы, но ничего, что я могу подтвердить. Ничего, что помогло бы мне разбудить мой дар. Я ничего не мог сделать.

— Но…

— Но я смог? Да. На эмоциях. Если тебе интересно. Сильных эмоциях. Хорошие или плохие — это как спусковые механизмы. Благодаря тебе я взлетел. Тот мужчина, который вломился в мой дом той ночью на третий день… в мою спальню, если быть точным…

— Боже, — голос Криса дрожал, внутри агента ФБР бурлил вулкан.

— Он сказал мне, кто послал его, и он сказал мне, что собирается сделать со мной, смакуя детали, и он сказал, что его люди ждут снаружи, и я должен вести себя тихо, чтобы не разбудить весь дом… Хотя эта часть оказалась ложью, но сначала я ему поверил. Это было именно то, чего хотел Маг. Эмоций.

— Боже, — снова произнес Крис, — боже, Себастьян, тебе было шестнадцать.

— Шестнадцать, да. Еще мне было страшно. Я был привязан к собственной кровати. И он стащил с меня одежду. А еще я был сильнейшим из существующих магов, как я думаю, — он задержал вдох, вздрогнул, и выдохнул, — я не мог кричать, так что мне пришлось… Он стал трогать меня, я запаниковал, я не мог думать, я закричал «остановись», только не голосом, я как будто был вне себя, своего тела, я ударил его этим криком, даже больше, будто он был муравьем, а я великаном, и я… Он застыл, его парализовало и он упал на меня. Я не помню следующие несколько минут, но когда моя мама вбежала ко мне в комнату, я уже освободился и сидел голым на полу, я сказал ей, что, кажется, убил его, я думал, что он мертв, она спросила, смогу ли я выбраться из дома незамеченным. Я сказал да.

Себастьяну нужно было прерваться. Воспоминания, облекаемые в слова, царапали горло, раздирали до крови изнутри. Наконец он продолжил:  
— Я сказал да, потому что я знал, что смогу. Потому что я мог.

Тогда он был наполнен магией. Она окрыляла его, переполняла его, колола в кончиках пальцев. Каждая часть его души вибрировала свободой. Он знал, что может сбежать незамеченным. Он знал, что может ходить по воде, превратить горы в стекло, если правильно попросит об этом. Он смог убить человека непроизнесенными словами. Он помнил безжизненный вес тела на себе. Он знал, что это была остановка сердца.

— У него была татуировка, — Себастьян вернулся к своему рассказу. — Простая. Волшебная палочка на предплечье. Мы знали на кого он работал. Возможно, он был всего лишь расходным материалом. Или, может быть, Маг был зол на него. Я не знаю. Но я знаю наверняка, что я сделал то, что сделал, намеренно. Сила вырвалась из меня. Ты знаешь, как это выглядит. Это всегда было частью меня. Мы знали, что теперь он придет за мной.

Крис гладил его пальцы, как будто пытаясь вернуть тепло в сами кости. Себастьяна как будто сковал холод, но Крис не отчаивался.

— Моя мама сказала, что разберется. С ним. Вне зависимости от того, что придется сделать. Я взял все наличные деньги, которые были в доме, еду, одежду и сбежал, — Себастьян сжал пальцы Криса в ответ. — Я навещал ее. Не лично. Знакомства очень полезны. За ней приглядывали. Конечно, Маг ожидал, что я свяжусь с ней, и я решил, что он хочет, чтобы я знал, что он рядом, но она в безопасности. Она в порядке. Более или менее. Учит детей игре на фортепиано сейчас, — Себастьян знал со слов одного своего друга, что его мать плачет по ночам, что она молится за него.

— А твой отчим…  
— У него Альцгеймер, — выдохнул Себастьян. — В последние годы его состояние ухудшилось. Это и плохо, и хорошо, конечно. Он дома сейчас.

— Да, — кивнул Крис, — он не помнит многого о тебе, но… И плохо, и хорошо. Мне очень жаль.

— Да. Ты спрашивал, почему я не хотел влезать в это дело до сир пор? Что я мог бы сделать.

— Потому что он бы нашел тебя. Маг.

— Потому что он бы нашел меня. Потому что я не хочу знать, — Себастьян вздрогнул, посмотрел на их соединенные руки. — Потому что, если это то, что мне предначертано, я хочу сбежать от этого. Но я не могу. Никогда не мог, я думаю. Я делал многое, чтобы выжить, чтобы получать крышу над головой, еду, вознаграждения за свои трюки, я смог зарабатывать деньги, выступая, прячась на виду у всего мира. И теперь ты здесь.

— И теперь я здесь, — Крис также посмотрел на их соединенные руки. — И ты столько сделал для меня. Со мной.

— Потому что так надо.

— Потому что ты хороший человек, — взгляд Криса встретился с его, так что Себастьян забыл, как дышать: магия, подумал он опьянено. — Да, ты применил против другого человека силу. И спасибо, спасибо, что рассказал мне. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что сделал что-то плохое, но он, блять, заслужил, это была самооборона, не отрицай, я все-таки агент ФБР, я понимаю, о чем говорю. Ты был ребенком, по сути, ты защищал себя, и если бы я мог найти того мужика, я убил бы его еще раз, я бы, блять, сделал это. Он причинил тебе боль. А ты… Ты помогаешь людям. Ты так живешь. Я вижу это.

***

Вокруг них как будто стало больше пространства, Крис болезненно заметил, насколько холодно стало в комнате. Солнце давно село, и вечерний холод казался хорошим объяснением гусиной кожи, которая покрыла руки Себастьяна. Себастьян мог бы и по-другому оправдать эту дрожь, которая, казалось, сочилась из-под его кожи, но Крис бы не поверил. Крис проработал годы в ФБР. Он слышал много ужасающих историй от слишком многих людей, которые видели и переживали худшие вещи, на которые только способна человеческая жестокость. Его сердце не разбилось от еще одной истории об украденной невинности и страхе. Он профессионал. Он не…

Он врал сам себе. Конечно, его сердце рвалось на части. Так было бы, даже если бы он не держал Себастьяна в своих руках. У него слишком мягкое сердце. Он бы чувствовал это даже если бы человек, который ему доверился, не был бы так дорог ему. Драгоценен.

Себастьян замолчал, думая о чем-то своем. Крис надеялся, что теперь Себастьян не закроется от него. Сейчас тишина давила. Они многим друг с другом поделились, но они все еще были незнакомцами. Крис не знал, нормальная ли это реакция, или ему следует беспокоиться. Еще больше. Он устроился на диване так, чтобы голова Себастьяна прижалась к его груди, а он смог положить на нее подбородок. Ему надо было сделать звонок. Потом, когда Себастьяну не нужна будет его близость. Надо попросить друзей об одолжении. Никакой слежки. Только подтверждение, что человек, которого Себастьян считал мертвым, на самом деле мертв. Крису надо было знать наверняка. Надо было… Почувствовать себя нужным. Хоть как-то. Сделать что-то. Он не так хорош, когда нужно подобрать правильные слова, он знал. Сколько уже раз ему следовало закрыть рот, вместо пустой болтовни? Он не знал, как предложить помощь, чтобы это не выглядело поверхностным, обычной вежливостью. У него лучше получалось высказывать заботу руками. Они могу гладить по волосам, обнимать, защищая, и, если надо, разорвать на части чудовищ, которые посмеют потревожить их с Себастьяном покой.

Так Крис и делал. Ритмично и тихо гладя, ожидая, что Себастьян ответит ему. Ожидая, что он нарушит тишину. В то же время, обдумывая вещи, о которых ему не следовало думать. Задетый болью открывшейся ужасной истории и перед лицом магии, текущей под кожей Себастьяна, он думал, а совпадение ли то, что он встретил Себастьяна?

Он никогда не верил в судьбу, или предназначение, или в высшую силу, предопределяющую каждый шаг в его жизни, будто на шахматной доске. Он сам принимал решения, отвечал за свои успехи и поражения. Но каковы шансы, что он приедет в Нью-Йорк, следуя непроверенной наводке, а столкнется лицом к лицу с человеком, который знает столько знает о его подозреваемом? Каковы шансы, что Себастьян украдет бумажник у агента ФБР, который идет по следу человека, укравшего его собственную жизнь? Даже хуже. В намного более пугающем аспекте… Является ли Себастьян одной из многих жертв или той единственной целью, за которой гонится Маг? В нем ли та причина, по которой с улиц пропадали люди — магия, которая таилась в напуганном мальчике, теперь искалась на каждом углу посреди яркого и мистического мира? Крис не мог сказать наверняка. Себастьян, несомненно, думал над этим и сам.

Крис все еще не знал, что сказать. «Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой? Что тебя использовали? Что тебе пришлось прятаться всю жизнь? Что ты был одинок так долго?»

Кое-что пришло ему в голову. Хорошая мысль, чтобы начать разговор:  
— Ты говорил, эмоции? — и Крис поцеловал Себастьяна в макушку. — Поэтому же ты летал вокруг супа?

— Из-за тебя, — Себастьян смущенно улыбнулся, — это, главным образом, благодаря тебе.

— Ты сказал, что никогда не пробовал прежде, — заметил Крис, несогласный нести ответственность за чудеса. — Я думаю, ты всегда был необычным. Великолепным, — Крис припомнил слово, надеясь на еще одну искру этой улыбки.

— Может быть? — Себастьян пожал плечами, но в их позе получилось, что он потерся о Криса, будто кот. — Но у этого должен быть какой-либо исток, не правда ли?

— Может, погуглим ответ?

— Ну если твоя цель — загнать себя в депрессию, — отшутился Себастьян. — Хотя я учился своим ранним трюкам по роликам с YouTube, пока не нашел более эффективного способа выступать, — о подробностях которого Себастьян умолчал. Этого способ меньше зависел от ловкости рук и больше от его собственной силы.

Крису же очень живо представился Себастьян на кровати с ноутбуком, на котором открыто видео с завораживающим рецептом иллюзии, монетка небрежно танцует меж его элегантных пальцев снова и снова, пока не исчезает, будто шелк на воде.

— Я пытался следовать нескольким рецептам с Pinterest однажды, — признался Крис. — Я почти спалил мою комнату в общаге колледжа.

Из глубины холодных зимних глаз будто ушла тень:  
— Ох, боже мой, — вместо нее появилось что-то светлое, и яркое, и игривое, и что-то так знакомо искрящее, когда Крис и Себастьян касались друг друга. — Я обещаю готовить тебе, если ты обещаешь надеть на меня наручники снова.

— Договорились, — моментально согласился Крис. — Подожди. Наручники для развлечений, или наручники «опять доводишь Криса до сердечного приступа»?

— И то, и то? — предложил Себастьян, выбираясь из-под руки Криса, чтобы перебраться к нему на колени. — Одно другому не мешает. В первый же раз все прошло хорошо.

Его руки лежали на груди Криса, успокаивая и поддразнивая одним и тем же движением. Он был быстрым, но Крис — быстрее. Он обернул свои пальцы вокруг узких запястий Себастьяна, повернул и завел руки Себастьяна ему за спину, удерживая его так, что они удивленно выдохнули в унисон:  
— Думаю, я выучил урок с наручниками, — проговорил Крис, слегка двигая бедрами, привлекая Себастьяна ближе. — Я думаю, нам нужно найти другие способы удерживать тебя от непослушания.

Себастьян не притворялся, что он пытается вырваться, дернуть и развести запястья, испытать силу Крису, но потом расслабился в крепкой хватке. Крис определенно был сильнее.

— О да, — согласился он, — пожалуйста.

— Ты такой вежливый. Расскажи мне свой план, и если мое сердце его выдержит, мы посмотрим, насколько ты проворен, когда твои запястья связаны со щиколотками, а мой член глубоко у тебя в горле.

И свет в доме мигнул, а кофейный столик подпрыгнул, отражая воодушевление Себастьяна.

— Ой, — Себастьян покраснел. — Но это звучит заманчиво. Может быть, мы можем это осуществить, — надежда в игривом взгляде. Просьба и очарование. Крис перехватил оба запястья одной рукой и сжал освободившейся задницу Себастьяна, заставляя его застонать.

— Хорошо, — Крис оторвался от спинки дивана и коротко поцеловал его приоткрытый рот. — Я сделаю это стоящим ожидания, — пообещал он. — Теперь расскажи мне, — Крис снова откинулся назад и отпустил запястья Себастьяна.

Себастьян подвинулся ближе, вплотную прижимаясь к телу Криса, и выложил свой план:  
— Ты слышал о шоу Гудини, в котором использовался бак для перевозки молока?

Крис не знал многого о фокусах, но этот трюк он себе представлял. Эскапист закрыт в большом старомодном баке, наполненном ледяной водой. Фокусник закован в цепи, крышка бака закрыта. Фокусник избегает утопления, освобождается от цепей и выбирается из своей тюрьмы, появляясь перед восторженной публикой. Крис похолодел, думая о том, что нечто подобное будет делать Себастьян:  
— Я слышал про это.

— Весь трюк — в фальшивой крышке, — объяснил Себастьян. Она закрывается, да, но на самом деле она поднимается на шарнирах. А закон Архимеда оставляет тебе достаточно места для воздуха, когда ты забираешься внутрь бака. Как только занавес опускается, ты должен снять с себя оковы и выбраться наружу.

Звучало несложно, значит, тут должен был таиться подвох. Себастьян мог избавиться от оков запросто, но это не то умение, которым от должен обладать.

— Звучит очень просто.  
— Именно, — согласился Себастьян. — Таким фокусом никого не удивить, когда у каждого под рукой смартфон, и суть фокуса можно загуглить. Так что, — Себастьян замялся, посмотрел из-под темных ресниц и дождался реакции Криса. — Ты закроешь меня по-настоящему. На настоящие замки. Никаких шарниров. Разрешишь публике проверить их на прочность. Затем ты обернешь цепь вокруг бака и поднимешь в воздух, а я сбегу, когда никакой занавес не будет скрывать бак от публики.

Крис чувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание от волнения.  
— А если ты задохнешься?

— Не задохнусь, — попробовал убедить его Себастьян, — внутри останется достаточно воздуха, чтобы дышать, а даже если нет — я могу задерживать дыхание достаточно долго.

— А как ты откроешь замки изнутри? — он же не сможет подцепить их и выскользнуть, как у него получалось с наручниками. Крису не нравилась эта затея. Совсем не нравилась.

— А я и не собираюсь открывать их. Когда ты падал с пожарной лестницы, я был в переулке, но я должен был спасти тебя, и я переместился в нужное место. Не могу объяснить это как-либо рационально. Так что ты закроешь меня внутри бака, а я использую магию, чтобы выбраться.

Выражение лица Криса стало нечитаемым. Ни движения губ, ни век или подбородка. Он полностью замер.

Себастьян сомневался, стоит ли объяснить дальше с той же беспечностью. Слова гасли из-за отсутствия ответной реакции, от неловкости Себастьян заерзал у Криса на коленях.

И наконец:  
— Нет.

Себастьян уставился на Криса.  
— Просто «нет»? И все?

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты делал это. Нет, потому что это опасно. Нет, я не буду закрывать тебя в молочном баке и смотреть, как ты, возможно, тонешь.

— Это полностью безопасно. Ну, может не полностью. Но я все продумал! — он все также смотрел на Криса в упор. Все также встречался с непробиваемой безэмоциональностью агента ФБР, который слишком упрям в своем стремлении защитить и слишком неудержим в своей верности, и чрезмерно очарователен, когда сердится. — Я все обдумал. Я не федеральный агент, но я и не дурак.

— Я не говорил этого…

— Мне нужно сделать что-то сверхъестественное. Привлечь внимание. Туристы сочтут это трюком, конечно, и это так в какой-то мере, но люди, которые должны заметить меня, люди, которые знают, как работают трюки эскапистов, будут знать, что я сделал невозможное.

— Да, — кивнул Крис, — а если все обернется плохо? — но его возражение уже не было таким уверенным, как минуту назад. И его рука дотянулась до запястья Себастьяна, оборачиваясь вокруг. — Должен же быть другой выход.

— Все пройдет хорошо, Крис. А этот трюк имеет преимущество — у него есть история, имя Гудини. И я обещаю, что смогу выбраться, — Себастьян попытался вложить в слова уверенность, которую по-настоящему не чувствовал. Не на сто процентов. Он не понимал, как может делать то, что делает. Он только знал, что он может это делать. Как золотые жилы в камне, магия была вплавлена, как инстинкт, в его сознание. С Крисом, с желанием вернуться к Крису, он сможет сделать что угодно. — И ты можешь помочь. Я знаю, я смогу выбраться к тебе. У меня уже получалось, — он положил свою руку поверх пальцев Криса на своем запястье, поймал на себе пристальный взгляд. — Дай мне только увидеть, где ты стоишь, пока я не окажусь взаперти. Оставь место рядом с собой свободным. Эмоция и направление. Это то, что я использовал прежде.

— Эмоция, — выдохнул Крис. — Когда я сказал, что ты доведешь меня до сердечного приступа…

— Извини, — прервал Себастьян. — Но никаких извинений за этот план. Он отличный, и ты знаешь это. Но я прошу прощения, что ты не чувствуешь уверенности в нем. А еще с каких это пор ты говоришь мне «нет» о таких вещах? Я думал, мы уже проверили — я могу выбраться откуда угодно, — он знал, что это легкомысленно, но в последние полчаса ему было слишком сложно сопротивляться буре эмоций:  
желанию, воодушевлению, ужасу собственного прошлого, спору с человеком, с которым он готов был препираться вечно. Надежде. И она была чем-то новым. Он ощущал воодушевление и азарт раньше, но сейчас это ощущалось по-другому. Это могло изменить мир к лучшему.

— Осталось три дня, — прошептал Крис.  
— И ты будешь готов. Ты должен потренироваться достаточно… Ты сможешь это сделать.

Крис смотрел на их переплетенные руки.  
— Мне это не нравится.  
— Я знаю.  
— Ты только сейчас узнал, что можешь летать.  
— Если я один раз чему-то научусь, уже не забуду.  
— А если ты потеряешь сознание?

Себастьян щелкнул кончик носа Криса.  
— Я не утону, Крис. А если я буду взаперти больше пяти минут, ты можешь взять топор и вскрыть бак. Вот и все.  
— И тебе кажется это безопасным, — Крис развернул его руку, стал выводить небольшие круги с внутренней стороны запястья Себастьяна, под его пальцами пульсировали вены.

Сердце Себастьяна билось учащенно. Крис дотронулся осторожно и нежно, но с долей власти, прося о благоразумии.  
— Насколько ты чувствуешь…  
Слова проскользнули, отвлекая и самого Криса, рисующего нечеткие фигуру на руке Себастьяна.

Себастьян думал о заклинаниях и рунах, о символах, о связывании и подчинении. Он мог слышать стук своего сердца, мог чувствовать волну желания, как ничто из того, что знал раньше, не как ожесточенный лесной пожар, но как медленно неумолимо вздымающийся костер, который не обжигает, но горит горячо и ярко.

— Крис, — сказал Себастьян. — Да, я чувствую себя в безопасности с тобой. Все еще хочешь связать меня и засунуть член мне в рот? — потому что он не мог сопротивляться самому себе.

Крис засмеялся, и в этом звуке звучало столько эмоций  
— Кажется, я сказал тебе слушаться.

— Ты сказал, я должен ждать, и мы можем этим заняться после того, как я расскажу тебе свой план.

— Кажется, это я и сказал, — Крис снова поцеловал его, неожиданно, быстро и нежно. — Мне нравится видеть, насколько ты гибкий. Я просто… то, что ты мне только что рассказал, про того мужика в твоей комнате и…

— Это все уже в прошлом. Было даже до того, как я рассказал тебе, — Себастьян поерзал на коленях Криса. Крис был возбужден, и это было заметно. — И я знаю, что мне нравится. Что тебе нравится. Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе?

— Издеваешься, — Крис сильно и достаточно чувствительно сжал его задницу. — Встань на колени.

Себастьян подчинился беспрекословно, вставая у края дивана, глядя вверх. Наигранная невинность в его глазах. Диван скрипнул, когда Крис поднялся, ему были известны некоторые сумасшедшие вечеринки, и он прекрасно понимал сейчас Себастьяна.

— Теперь жди, — Крис исчез в дверях столовой. Он вернулся довольно скоро с плетеными веревками для штор в руках и ухмыльнулся:  
— Я рассказывал тебе, что хорошо вяжу узлы? Ходил в походы, а еще занимался театром, когда был ребенком, помогал с реквизитом и декорациями, все, что связано с организацией спектакля.

— Да ты полон сюрпризов. Стольких сюрпризов. Бесконечно непостижимый.

Крис связал тяжелыми золотыми веревками запястья Себастьяна. Голова мгновенно потяжелела, будто тоже наполнилась золотом. Крис делал это для него, потому что Себастьян просил, а еще Крис хотел, чтобы Себастьян чувствовал себя в безопасности. Его разум наполнялся туманом.

Крис потянул за веревку. У Себастьяна перехватило дыхание, он застонал, когда бархатный шнур затянулся. Крис потянул еще сильнее, заставляя его отклониться назад, связывая запястья со щиколотками в этой позиции. Его спина была вынуждена выгибаться. Никакого напряжения — Себастьян не преувеличивал свою гибкость — только подчинение и уязвимость. Себастьян задержал дыхание, вздрогнул. Его спина будто плавилась.

Крис стоял над ним — мужественный, высокий и властный. Они оба были одеты — Себастьян в домашние штаны и футболку, потому что он готовил еду, Крис — в джинсы и свитер, так как одевался, пока разговаривал по телефону. Крис не приказывал ему раздеться. Себастьян не был уверен, к чему это все приведет, собирается ли Крис использовать его рот и не разрешить ему кончить в наказание за мелкий проступок, ругательство, за тот самый ненастоящий сердечный приступ или просто ради удовольствия запретить. Себастьян облизал свои губы и перестал гадать. Его член стоял под мягкой тканью штанов. Себастьян чувствовал себя пьяным от своей позы и контроля.

— Сюрпризы, — тихо сказал Крис, — да? Ты хочешь подумать об этом выборе слова? — и он скользнул рукой по поясу своих джинсов, туда, где был заметен его стояк, расстегнул пуговицу штанов и молнию, делая все чрезвычайно медленно, устраивая шоу.

Член Криса оказался красивым, большим и длинным, с выступающими венками. Себастьян напряг связанные запястья — он хотел его:

— Я выбираю слова очень тщательно, — ответил он, и Крис рассмеялся, хотя скорее зарычал, и шагнул ближе, прижимая свой прекрасный член к губам Себастьяна, надавливая.

Себастьян замычал вокруг головки, его горло быстро оказалось заполнено, завоевано, Крис вошел до конца и не позволил отстраниться. Губы Себастьян уткнулись в завитки волос у основания. Крис положил ему руку на голову, удерживая его.

— Посмотрим, насколько ты ловкий, да? Как ты сможешь двигаться с моим членом у себя в горле.

Себастьян не мог дышать, когда Крис удерживал его так, заполняя его полностью, но пытался изо всех сил. Руки были связаны, он не мог двинуться. Крис будто окружал его, заполнял все пространство вокруг собой. Он пытался извиваться, пытался сглотнуть вокруг этого огромного члена. Крис зарычал и стал двигаться сильнее. Член Себастьяна сочился смазкой, пачкая штаны, и эти ощущения только добавляли яркости происходящему.

Крис не давал ему двигаться так долго, что Себастьян потерял счет времени. Он мог задержать дыхание на пять минут, но не когда дрожал от возбуждения, стояка и поглощающего его чувства подчинения. Он начал задыхаться, его тело переставало слушаться. Пальцы Криса сильнее сжались в его волосах. Себастьян попробовал замычать, но не смог, в его разуме дрожала и кричала только одна мысль: полное подчинение. Он мог сфокусироваться и освободиться от веревки оттолкнуть Криса, но он не воспользовался шансом. Он хотел именно этого, снова и снова отдавать всего себя Крису, даже способность дышать, потому что Крис равен ему, Крис его партнер, и он доверяет Крису…

Себастьяна трясло. Тело дергалось, сражаясь за кислород. Его сознание затуманивалось. Крис хотел чувствовать его дрожь. И Себастьян сдался, отдаваясь чужому желанию. И он к собственному удивлению почувствовал себя хорошо, потерянным в свете, легче воздуха, уносимым в даль.

— Тебе нравится это, — восхищенно прошептал Крис. Этот голос прорывался сквозь дымку удовольствия, словно луч солнечного света, теплый и золотистый. — Тебе нравится знать, что кто-то может бросить тебе вызов… Ты можешь кончить только так, не правда ли? Тебе нужно кончить?

Себастьян беспомощно дернулся, согнувшись в его хватке.

— Кончи для меня, — сказал Крис, — прямо так, покажи, как сильно тебе это нравится, — и тело Себастьяна, и его разум наполнились легкостью, и он кончил по приказу Криса. В этот момент чистого и неожиданного экстаза она чувствовал опустошение, липкость и жар, облегчение — и это все в тысячу раз усиливалось нехваткой воздуха.

Крис зарычал, содрогнулся и кончил ему в горло. Себастьян проглотил, проглотил снова, давясь спермой Криса, дрожа от оргазма, когда сперма закапала с его губ, и оперся на ногу Криса. Его руки, освободившиеся от веревок самостоятельно от внезапного всплеска магии, обняли колени Криса. Он чувствовал слабость и не мог думать ни о чем. Он все еще чувствовал себя легче воздуха и как будто очищенным. Он все еще был одет. Он кончил в штаны, когда Крис приказал ему.

— Тшшш, — позвал Крис, — тшшш, Себ, Себастьян, все хорошо. Ты в порядке? Блять. Это было слишком? Давай сюда, — и только сейчас Себастьян понял, что его лицо было влажным от слез. Крис продолжал говорить. — Ты такой красивый, такой хороший и, да, точно, великолепный, ты освободился, ты потрясающий, — и Крис поднял его, будто он ничего не весил, и отнес в спальню.

Крис привел их обоих в порядок, осторожно касаясь своими большими и добрыми руками. Он поспали немного, обнимая друг друга.

Они проснулись посреди ночи и занялись любовью снова под одеялом ночи. Крис был сверху, прижимая Себастьяна к постели, осторожно, с заботой, одной рукой гладя его по волосам. Крис брал его также осторожно, двигаясь внутри, не сомневаясь, особенно, когда Себастьян посмотрел на него и кивнул, прошептав едва слышно, но настойчиво «Пожалуйста». Крис накрыл его всем собой — жар и узоры татуировок на обнаженной коже. Крис прервался только, чтобы надеть презерватив и затем вошел в него, изумленного, открытого и жадного.

В этот раз, как будто впервые, как мечта об идеальном первом разе, приходящая обыденно, и неспешно, и бесшумно. Как таинство между ними. Руки, губы и обнаженные тела. Сладко пронизывающий жар, и краткий вскрик Себастьяна от особо сильного толчка, и успокаивающий вес, когда Крис склонился ниже, чтобы поцеловать. Крис кричал его имя, когда кончал, благоговейно смотря на него.

Утром, подменяющим легким светом бархатную тень ночи, Себастьян проснулся на груди Криса, слыша сонное дыхание где-то у себя волосах. Его тело ломило в незнакомом, но приятном смысле. Он не был девственником, но так требовали обстоятельства — любые связи были кратковременными: он получал удовольствие, развлекался, он не был склонен отказываться от приятных экспериментов, ведь он чертовски гибкий. Он также просыпался с другими своими партнерами раньше, но считал их своими друзьями.

Он никогда не просыпался с кем-то, в кого он мог бы влюбиться.

Себастьян снова закрыл глаза. Прислушался к дыханию Криса, почувствовал сердцебиение под своим ухом. Крис Эванс. Полная противоположность того, чего он должен желать: федеральный агент, государственный служащий при исполнении, хороший человек с добрым сердцем. Себастьян провел годы в бегах. Прячась. Пытаясь не стать целью, которой он на самом деле являлся.

Крис хотел его. Крис видел его. Крис смотрел на него с восхищением.

Какая-то безнадежно злая шутка любви, как он думал: «Я собираюсь подвергнуть себя опасности из-за тебя, из-за пропавших людей, за каждого. Я собираюсь позволить Магу найти меня. Я встану на колени перед тобой, потому что хочу. Потому что ты воодушевляешь меня и даешь поверить, что я могу летать. С твоей поддержкой».

У Криса есть своя жизни и дело, которое надо раскрыть, и друзья, которые прибудут к нему на помощь. Крис поймает Мага и вернется в Квантико, чтобы взяться за другое задание. Себастьян нравился Крису, это бесспорно, и Крис хороший человек, а хорошие люди не влюбляются в таких, как Себастьян. Уличный артист, насмешник, только технически легальный мигрант, беглец, и кроме того — убийца со времен подросткового возраста.

В груди сдавило. Так смешно. Себастьян не привык к физической слабости. Он не падал. Он не болел. Рядом с Крисом Эвансом он оказался связанным, его ударили на пожарной лестнице, а вот теперь он узнал, что такое разбитое сердце.

Себастьян открыл глаза. Уставился на лампу, стоявшую на прикроватной тумбочке, пока она не поднялась бесшумно в воздух. Левитация. Теперь он мог творить и такое. Он не был уверен, как у него получается, что это за переключатель в его сознании, что за  
легкость в его мыслях и, как следствие, в его теле, когда он думает о Крисе Эвансе. И дело не столько в желании поднять лампу в воздух. Да, для этого нужна эмоция и своеобразные чувства, и своеобразный мысленный путь, но прямо сейчас он пытался не заплакать, а вместо этого направить силы на левитацию.

Он посмотрел на Криса. Ломка в теле смягчилась. Переродилась в нечто сладко-болезненное и острое, яркое и личное, скрытое. Он поставил лампу на место, когда Крис заворочался и зевнул. Он не произнес ни звука, но Крис обвил его руками.

— Хей. Чувствовать тебя рядом великолепно. Ты великолепный. И чудесно просыпаться с тобой.

Крис Эванс — большой плюшевый мишка, сделанный из утреннего уюта. В груди Себастьяна заворочалась уже знакомая боль.

— А из тебя хорошая подушка. И очень, очень милая. Я тут подумал…

— Нет, — запротестовал Крис, пряча свое лицо в волосах Себастьяна, — слишком рано для сердечных приступов.  
Если бы Крис только знал, что происходит сейчас у Себастьяна внутри.

— Мне надо сходить в пару мест. Распустить слухи. Увидеться с некоторыми знакомыми.

— Открыто? — Крис профессионально посерьезнел, хотя он был совершенно голым и прижимался к Себастьяну под одеялом, а потом перевернул их так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Думаешь, тебе нужно что-то вроде рекламной кампании?

— Я бы так не сказал, но суть ты понял правильно. Никто из моих знакомых не видел меня в течение двух дней, а последнее, что обо мне могли слышать, так это то, что итальянский мафиози порывался застрелить меня прямо на улице. Я не могу устроить представление, просто появившись из ниоткуда.

— Итальянский… то есть я. Да, точно. Что тебе надо сделать? Ты же не будешь продавать билеты или что-то в этом духе?

— Нет, я сообщу некоторым людям. Они скажут другим. Устрою несколько трюков, разожгу интерес. Нам нужно выбрать место. Это должно быть что-то у всех на виду.

— Я думал об этом, — Крис погладил его по спине, полусознательно, отчасти, чтобы внушить им обоим спокойствие. — Три дня, как мы говорили. У нас будет поддержка, неофициальная, конечно же. Ты сказал, сам Маг не может творить магию…

— Во всяком случае, я этого не замечал, — Себастьян прервался, вздрогнув, мурашки пробежали по его спине. — Я не думаю, что он может. Но есть что-то. В нем есть что-то темное. Неправильное. Не как что-то, что я знаю. Скажи своим друзьям быть начеку.

— Потому что…не бери в голову. Тупой вопрос. Ты только что сказал, что не знаешь наверняка, — Крис соприкоснулся лбом с головой Себастьяна. — Ладно, я понимаю.

— Все в порядке?

— В порядке. Куда тебе надо пойти? Сегодня? Я пойду с тобой.

— Ох, — хотел бы он знать. Хотелось бы ему иметь ответы на эти вопросы. Он не знал достаточно. Он никогда не хотел знать раньше. Он недостаточно хорош. Не для Криса. Его спина похолодела, только ладонь Криса на ней обещала тепло, безопасность и все, чего у него на самом деле не могло быть, — в пару мест. Кофейни. Парк. Подыщем место для выступления. А еще я хочу книгу.

— Книгу… заклинаний?

— Просто книгу. Я люблю читать, а ты мне не позволил уйти прошлой ночью.

— Вроде бы у меня были на тебя другие планы, — проворчал Крис, дразня, глупо и с намеком, — на ночь, — и поцеловал его, спускаясь ниже, царапая бородой кожу горла, груди, живота, пока Себастьян не засмеялся, наконец-то чувствуя счастье в груди.

Это счастье могло не иметь будущего, но это не значит, что оно ненастоящее сейчас. И Себастьян поднял свой шарф с пола на кровать (конечно же, и пальцем не касаясь него), невинно предложив связать свои запястья снова. Крис улыбнулся, и их смех смешался, когда шарф обернулся вокруг запястий — эти оковы тоже были настоящими, ясными, как день, алыми, как рассвет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciorbă de pui (румынский) - куриная чорба, сытный куриный суп


	6. Великий побег из молочного бака

Они выскользнули из дома и отправились в центр, в самое сердце города. Хотя у Криса была арендованная машина, они не воспользовались ей. Себастьян запросто мог отвлекать внимание на ходу, но никогда не пробовал делать это с движущейся машиной, а они не хотели, чтобы кто-то обратил на них внимание и отследил до их убежища.

День был ясным и по-осеннему теплым, воздух пах терпко, как вино, полнился игривым, пьянящим светом. Солнечные пятна лежали на асфальте под ногами, на стенах зданий. Из фургонов с едой доносились аппетитные ароматы, смешиваются с запахом городской жизни. Вокруг шумели туристы и простые горожане, спешившие по своим делам. Себастьяну казалось, что магия таилась в солнечных лучах и улыбках: и краткое, робкое прикосновение рук двоих, идущих по улице, было магией, и танец маленькой девочки с воздушным шариком, не обращавшей внимание на улыбки прохожих, и запах корицы из булочной. Все было магией, колдовством.

Себастьян не смог сдержаться, и вот тот самый забавный фиолетовый воздушный шарик уже танцевал сам по себе. Девочка подпрыгнула от восторга.  
Себастьян спрятал руки в карманы и поспешил догнать Криса, ушедшего немного вперед.

Крис с нежностью посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Спустя мгновение их плечи соприкоснулись. Жест одобрения.

Себастьян поддерживал свою фирменную «во мне нет ничего интересного, не смотри на меня» иллюзию с тех пор, как они выбрали свой маршрут. Конечно, Крис также оказался «под прикрытием». 

Кофейня встретила их хором голосов из каждого закутка, запахом поджаренных кофейных зерен, мускатного ореха и взбитых сливок.

\- Себ!  
\- Где ты был? Кажется, уже вечность тебя не видел.  
\- … слышал, ты нарвался на Билли Рыбу.  
\- Да брось, все знают, это был не он. Так где ты был…  
-…я никого не пускал на наше обычное место, ну, на угол улицы, знал, что ты вернешься…  
\- Что там за таинственный парень с бородой? Тебе нравятся бородачи, Себ? Потому что я могу отпустить…

\- Тебе нужно держаться подальше от этих идиотов. Скажи-ка, у тебя проблемы? Ты пришел за помощью? – последние слова принадлежали Роберту, “старейшине” их магического “подполья”, если, конечно, считать “старейшину” официальным титулом. У него были добрые, карие глаза и сверхъестественная способность угадывать, когда людям нужна помощь. Не то что бы Роберт обладал каким-то даром, но он мастерски варил кофе и был хорош в старомодных трюках, где нужна ловкость рук. А когда-то, давным-давно, он налил испуганному шестнадцатилетнему беглецу кружку какао и разрешил остаться у себя на ночь.

Себастьян всерьез задумался над вопросом про бородатого парня – спрашивал Джереми, в котором Себастьян был уверен, но сам факт того, что кто-то заметил и запомнил Криса, настораживал. Несмотря на свое беспокойство, Себастьян упал на предложенный стул, взял кружку ванильно-карамельного кофе и сказал, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Ну надо же, вы и двух дней без меня прожить не можете. Я устал повторять, я того не делал. Спасибо, что приглядел за моим местом. Можешь отпустить бороду, но ты все еще должен мне двадцатку, я же сделал тот трюк с ножом, который ты считал невозможным… И, да, мне нужно было уединиться. Чтобы потренироваться.

Крис, оставшийся незамеченным, встал у Себастьяна за спиной. Он был ошарашен, или скорее удивлен, впервые столкнувшись с этой стороной жизни Себастьяна, с новой гранью его характера. Да, сейчас Себастьян в какой-то мере играл на публику, но делал это искренне. Себастьян нарабатывал свое мастерство среди этих людей, учился и учил трюкам разжигания огненных цветов в воздухе, обманной тасовки карт, вскрытию замков и нетривиальному использованию резинок для волос. Большинство из этих людей были готовы стащить апельсиновый кекс и отдать ему. Они знали его как человека, который между делом дает уроки для эскапистов и, не задавая вопросов, одалживает деньги, когда нужда поджимает. Но они не знали всей его истории. Они не знали его, не так, как узнал Крис. Не так, как Себастьян позволил Крису узнать себя.

Себастьян откусил от своего кекса и продолжил:  
\- Я не встрял в неприятности. Ну, не более, чем обычно. Я работал над кое-чем новеньким.

\- Опа, - протянул Джереми, садясь рядом, - веревки? Узлы? Горячий воск?

\- И тебе надо потренироваться в тихом местечке? – спросил Роберт, давая Себастьяну еще один кекс.

— Это опасно, не так ли, - усмехнулась Коби. Себастьяну всегда нравилась ее ненавязчивая ехидность.

\- Конечно.

\- Просветишь нас?

\- Обязательно. Вы же придете на мое обычное место через три дня, в полдень? – при свете дня. Ни единой тени. Он постарался не думать о традициях Дикого Запада назначать перестрелки в полдень. – Пока никаких подсказок.

\- Ты собираешься выступить открыто? – Роберт долил ему кофе в кружку. И Роберт определенно волновался за него. – Себ, ты же не выступаешь. Не так, не устраиваешь шоу, ты отказался, даже когда мы тебя звали поучаствовать в Превосходном Представлении в Центральном парке в прошлом месяце. Ты что задумал? И тебе добавить корицы? И что все-таки происходит?

\- Всему свое время, - уклонился Себастьян от ответа, взмахнув рукой, - и вот настало мое, чтобы распрощаться со страхом сцены.

Тарелка с кексами подпрыгнула на столе, звеня и вращаясь прежде чем вернуть себе равновесие и встать ровно. Затем подпрыгнула снова, чтобы коснуться макушки Джереми.

\- Эй! – запротестовал тот. – Дай мне хоть один.

\- Прости, нет, - Себастьян выхватил последний кекс и отдал его Роберту, которому оставалось только ошеломленно принять угощение, - все равно это не я сделал.

Коби посмотрела на тарелку с подозрением:  
\- Ни проволоки, ни магнитов… Что у тебя в рукавах?

Себастьян закатал оба, пошевелил пальцами:  
\- Секреты. Великолепные секреты.

\- Хмм, - протянула из угла Эмбер, стянувшая с тарелки надкусанный кекс Себастьяна. Сам он не был голоден – Крис позаботился о продуктах, спасибо карте ФБР для текущих расходов агентов – так что кивнул девушке. Она была молодой ассистенткой Андрея, но они оба только начинали выступать и были беднее даже Себастьяна, когда он оказался под дверью Роберта. У Эмбер на плече сидел ручной голубь, и она угощала его крошками кекса.

\- Но мы увидим твое выступление?

\- Один единственный раз. И вы первые, кому я сказал.

\- Хочешь, чтобы мы рассказали другим? – спросил Роберт, жуя кекс, подхватывая пустую тарелку свободной рукой. – Я имею в виду, хочешь ли ты, чтобы мы широко оповестили, что ты, Себастьян, приглашаешь публику увидеть опаснейший трюк?

\- Именно, и спасибо за заботу, - сердце стало биться чаще. Его друзья расскажут другим, а иллюзионисты любопытны, как кошки, а еще завистливы. Себастьян не выступал перед широкой публикой, а тут вдруг дразнил большим трюком. Никто не устоит. И они все окажутся в опасности. Все, кто придет посмотреть. Целью Мага является Себастьян, и они с Крисом попытаются предусмотреть потенциальные риски, но шанс, что все пойдет не так, все-таки есть. Себастьян надеялся, что коллеги и друзья Криса профессионалы и смогут хорошо сделать свою работу.

За всеми разговорами и размышлениями его кофе остыл. Он отставил кружку и соскользнул со стула:  
\- Ладно, у меня есть еще дела. И надо тренироваться. Много тренироваться. Еще увидимся.

Хор разочарованных голосов сопровождал Себастьяна до самой двери. Некоторые все еще недоверчиво косились на тарелку из-под кексов. Роберт проводил их до двери, сказав на прощание:  
\- Если этот трюк опасен. Если тебе нужна поддержка, или ассистент, или, я не знаю, кто-то, кто будет тебя страховать, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне.

Между Себастьяном и Робертом повисло молчание на какое-то время. Добродушие, интуиция, забота как будто противостояли темному прошлому, тайнам, показному легкомыслию. Роберт был ниже ростом многих посетителей кофейни, но это не умаляло размеров его доброты.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - наконец ответил Себастьян. - Не все так... Так плохо. У меня действительно есть причина выступить сейчас, но не потому что я гонюсь за адреналином.

\- Ну да, - кивнул Роберт, немного подумав, — это же ты. Ты не тот человек, который будет звать друзей смотреть на его минуту славы, рискуя при этом собой. Я знаю, ты не такой, малец. Ты бы так не поступил. Но я же знаю, что люди продолжают пропадать с улиц, и не значит ли это, что ты ударился в тупой героизм. Хочешь поработать приманкой, я прав?

Себастьян не нашел, что ответить. Крис замер у него за спиной.

\- Слушай, не смей, - прошептал Роберт. - Только не ты. Мы… Я не хочу терять тебя, малец.

Себастьян открыл рот, чтобы ответить, не подобрал слова, попытался снова. Вместо этого он дотронулся до руки Роберта, вложив в его ладонь взявшуюся из ниоткуда пенни. На удачу.  
\- Я не могу рассказать тебе всего. Но за мной присмотрят. Клянусь. Да и сам о себе я могу позаботиться. Дай мне попробовать осуществить задуманное. 

Роберт вздохнул и кивнул, сжимая в ладони монетку. Он поцеловал Себастьяна в щеку на прощание. Мимолетно, но с явной привязанностью. А затем вернулся в кофейню, моментально начиная ворчать:  
\- Кто подпустил Джереми к кофе-машине? - ему ответил нестройный и пестрый хор голосов уличных иллюзионистов.

Себастьян задержался у двери кофейни, а затем повернулся к солнцу, давая его лучам скользнуть по лицу, и начал идти. Крис догнал его без всяких усилий.

Крис — это парадокс: большой плюшевый мишка, который может за себя постоять. Золотистый ретривер с пистолетом и значком. И Крису явно показался забавным разговор в кофейне:  
\- Они обожают тебя.  
\- Я помогаю им. Кому такое не понравится?  
\- Я знаю, что ты помогаешь людям, - Крис косился на него, идя сбоку. - Я же говорил с некоторыми из них. Но эти ребята. Они кормили тебя кексами, их заботила твоя безопасность.

\- Роберт очень заботливый, и он считает, что любой достоин угощения и совета взять зонт, когда на улице собирается дождь.  
\- И он поцеловал тебя.  
\- Он так со всеми. Ты ревнуешь? - Себастьян шаркнул ногой на этих словах.  
\- К нему? Нет, конечно. Ты в порядке?  
\- Я?  
\- Ты отмахиваешься от меня.  
\- Я могу связать твои шнурки и глазом не моргнув, знаешь.  
\- Себастьян, - Крис не отступал, - ты в порядке?

\- Я…- Себастьян остановился и развернулся, заставляя Криса также притормозить. Никто не замечал их. Прохожие просто проходили мимо. - Я только что пригласил моих друзей… Ладно, людей, которые мне доверяют, посмотреть, как я подвергну себя опасности, нарываясь на похищение, и получается, что я подставляю их, это они расскажут нужным людям, они привлекут ко мне внимание и поставят себя под удар. Он может начать охотится за ними, так же, как за мной. Так что, Крис, я не в порядке!

\- Если ты хочешь все отменить…  
\- У нас нет лучшего плана, - Себастьян снова пошел вперед. Он был выбит из колеи, ему нужно было перевести дух. Крис следовал за ним в молчании.

Прошло не так много времени, когда Крис отважился задать новый вопрос:  
\- Куда мы теперь идем? - он пытался извиниться. Во всяком случае, старался изо всех сил.

\- В один клуб. Не то место, где я часто бываю, но для нашей “рекламы” сойдет. А потом за покупками. Потом сделаем мелкие дела. Ты купишь мне ланч, и мы отправимся тренироваться.

\- Хорошо, - Крис согласился до удивления легко для федерального агента, который любит возражать и спорить, но Себастьяну не стало легче от этого согласия. Он прекрасно осознавал, что беспричинно злился на Криса. Он хотел, чтобы Крис спорил с ним. Он хотел, чтобы Крис назвал его безрассудным, чтобы Крис ругался на него.

Ну, или отшлепал его. Или жестко трахнул, прижав к стене в ближайшей подворотне.

Или сказал: “Я люблю тебя, я никогда не оставлю тебя, я буду рядом, я буду держать тебя за руку”.

Слезы обожгли глаза. Себастьян списал это на яркое солнце, на блики витрин, прожигающие до сердца.

\- Я не привык к такому, - сказал Себастьян, пытаясь извиниться со своей стороны. - Быть у всех на виду.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Крис. - Я тоже.  
Себастьян не уточнял, но догадался: Крис, конечно же, здесь неофициально. Он преследует подозреваемого. Он очарован магией, в которую большинство людей, а начальство ФБР в особенности, не верит. Крис нечто большее, чем пистолет, значок или хороший друг, оказавшийся на его стороне.

\- Знаешь, - Себастьян обдумал мысль, пришедшую ему в голову, - ты, конечно, не маг. Иначе бы я почувствовал. Но есть и другие. Медиумы. Телепаты. Защитники. Люди, которые не были рождены с силой, не как я, но которых будто притягивает к ней. Которые чувствуют силу.

\- Ты думаешь, я могу чувствовать магию?  
“Я думаю, ты мог бы быть хорошим защитником”, - подумал Себастьян. - “Храбрым, и верным, и чистосердечным. Защитником кого-то, кто этого заслуживает”.  
\- Я не знаю наверняка. Я не совсем представляю, что я должен почувствовать от таких людей. Но должна быть причина, почему ты здесь. Почему именно ты прислушался к слухам, обратил внимание на уличных иллюзионистов, встретился со мной. Раньше я много читал… Тогда я… Тогда я отчаянно пытался пробудить в себе силы. На тот момент я уже давно игнорировал свой дар, ты же понимаешь. Так что это всего лишь мое предположение. Теория.

Крис хмыкнул, и Себастьян подумал, что он захочет узнать о своей силе, о том, что он может сделать, но вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Тогда как я могу помочь тебе? Я же могу чувствовать магию? Я пока мало понимаю, я же простой агент ФБР родом из Бостона, я сильный, я имею стрелять, но если все так, как ты говоришь… Как я могу помочь?

Себастьян, ошарашенный этими словами, не заметил неровности асфальта споткнулся. Он взмахнул рукой, чтобы схватиться за плечо Криса и сохранить равновесие:

\- Ох… спасибо.  
\- Обращайся.  
\- Что ты можешь сделать… Я говорил тебе уже, что не знаю. Мне попадались старые книги. Для детей. То, что я мог найти в Интернете. Не думаю, что многие из них заслуживают доверия. Думаю, многие люди, чувствующие магию, обладают...чувствительностью. Интуицией. Их будто тянет к проявлениям магии и магам.

\- Как ищеек?

\- Ты мой любимый щеночек. Знаешь, это как… видеть странно..сти. Определять ее. Защитник — это как поддержка, как щит, а может, как дополнительные силы для мага, который хочет сделать что-то грандиозное. Думаю, ты можешь потренироваться. Пройти курс собаки-поводыря. Я не знаю, как объяснить, - Себастьян понял, что улыбается: он разгадывает очередную загадку, он идет по улице в солнечный день, а рядом с ним Крис Эванс, улыбающийся в ответ.

\- Курс для собак, - пробормотал Крис со смешком. - Ладно, пока отложим этот вопрос, нам надо еще поговорить про поводки. Ты умеешь делать кексы? А то мне так и не досталось.

\- Поводки? - усмехнулся Себастьян и тут же сорвался с места. Он бежал не так быстро, чтобы Крис не мог догнать его: но это и игра, и проверка, и он не мог сопротивляться этой шутке.

Через переулок, перепрыгнуть ограду. Пролезть под другим забором в хорошо заметную дырку. Оттолкнуться от стены, повиснуть на пожарной лестнице и рассмеяться выражению лица Криса. Солнечные лучи грели его плечи, освещали городские улицы и крыши домов.

Крис догнал его через три квартала, схватив за руку, и втолкнул в дверной проем закрытого магазинчика:  
\- Поводок, ошейник и жетон с надписью “Вернуть Крису Эвансу”, чтобы я мог снова связать тебя, - и Крис поцеловал его. Они оба были разгорячены бегом по утреннему городу. Облезшая краска с двери магазинчика посыпалась на одежду, а старое, но прочное дерево двери выдерживало их напор. Себастьян целовал Криса в ответ, не желая останавливаться.

Клуб они нашли без проблем. Это было достойное, пусть и несколько ветхое, прибежище иллюзионистов старой школы, которые последние двадцать лет выступали с одними и теми же фокусами, попивали виски в баре посреди дня и предавались воспоминаниям о былом, развалившись в кожаных креслах. Все они были старой гвардией, но никто из них не имел и капли настоящей магии. Но они все-таки были почтенными иллюзионистами, а значит, обладали связями. Себастьян был более чем уверен, что у Мага здесь тоже есть свой человек. 

Себастьян постучал в дверь - конечно же, вход только для членов клуба, а он таковым не являлся, и он мог бы просто-напросто проникнуть обманным путем в это место, но нужды не было. Вместо этого он лучезарно улыбнулся открывшему дверь ассистенту:  
\- Привет. Скажите, пожалуйста, Полу, что пришел Себастьян.

\- Пол? - поинтересовался Крис.  
Себастьян улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- А ты не прекращаешь ревновать, да?

\- Ты! - дверь распахнулась. Себастьян перевел взгляд на человека в дверном проеме:  
\- Сюрприз!  
\- Привет, малыш, - Пол обнял его, сдерживая энтузиазм и оставаясь в рамках приличий. 

Они переспали дважды, и их отношения были довольно сдержанными, хотя и со своими особенностями, ограниченными многими обстоятельствами, и никогда не заходившими дальше дружбы и общих интересов вроде вязания узлов, эскапизма и получения сексуальной разрядки. Пол честно признавал, что Себастьян лучше, как иллюзионист, и никогда не завидовал, что говорило в его пользу. - Давно не виделись. Хочешь чаю? Или по старинке? Или я могу послать Тома за той водкой на голубике, которую ты любишь. Можем обсудить древние трюки с исчезающими узлами, ты читал…

\- Сегодня я очень занят, - деликатно перебил Себастьян, - но, возможно, позже. Я с сюрпризом. И это не шутка. Молочный бак.

Пол моргнул:  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, занимался ли я этим? Потому что я не работаю с водой…

\- Нет. Но я собираюсь. Серьезно, - Себастьян выдержал паузу, наклонился, выдохнул, - приходи посмотреть на меня. Через три дня, - и затем выпрямился. - Сейчас я активно тренируюсь. Готовлю место для представления. Большого секрета я делать не собираюсь.

\- Как пожелаешь, - Пол согласился с ноткой какой-то печали в голосе. - Никогда не видел этого трюка. Приглашаешь всех друзей? Уверен, что у тебя нет времени задержаться?

\- Приглашаю, но только как зрителей, не на репетиции. И, к сожалению, уверен, - Себастьян достал бумажную розу из рукава - всего лишь тайный карман, никакой магии, но Пол все равно был впечатлен, принимая подарок. - Увидимся, - и Себастьян с Крисом, своей верной тенью, отправился дальше.

Им пришлось взять такси, так как следующее место, куда хотел попасть Себастьян, было далеко. Крис хранил молчание, только переговорил с таксистом о цене. Он заговорил только тогда, когда они прошли немного по трущобной улице, на которой они оба уже бывали:  
\- У вас же все было по согласию? У тебя и Пола… Я имею в виду.

\- Мы переспали дважды и получили удовольствие. Мы учились вязать узлы друг на друге. Подожди здесь.

Он исчез в подъезде мрачной многоэтажки. Люди, жившие здесь, знали Себастьяна в лицо, а не так давно встречали и Криса, когда тот искал вора своего бумажника. К удивлению же Себастьяна, его иллюзия вокруг Криса все еще держалась, раньше он никогда не прятал кого-то так долго.

Себастьян оставил деньги и маленькие подарки - игрушки, сладости, букетики цветов - на своих обычных местах. Люди, зависящие от него, не будут разочарованы, он оставил даже сверх обычного на случай, если у него не будет шанса навестить их снова.  
Себастьян проскользнул незаметно по скрипучей старой лестнице и вышел на свет к Крису, который шаркал ногой по бетонной крошке в ожидании. Себастьян подошел к нему со спины и взял его за руку.

\- Мы с Полом просто друзья, которые иногда развлекались. Это не похоже на нас с тобой.

Крис повернулся и поцеловал его пальцы.

Они остановились на ланч в небольшой семейной забегаловке, которую Себастьян очень любил. Они переглядывались, поедая сэндвичи с ветчиной, их колени сталкивались под скатертью стола. Себастьян слизал горчицу с пальцев в конце ланча. Он старался не думать о том, что ждет его в будущем, а только о том, как Крис следит за движениями его языка.

Затем они зашли книжный секонд-хэнд, в котором продавались издания настолько же потрепанные, насколько и привлекательные. В этом была своя изюминка. Себастьян выбрал “Марсианина”, украшенную кадрами из фильма, и одну или две классические истории Азимова.

Когда он собирался расплатиться, Крис остановил его, расплатившись самостоятельно со своей личной карты, а не с ФБР’овской. Как будто у них было свидание, и после ланча они отправились на поиски книг, целуясь по дороге в дразнящем полуденном свете солнца. Как будто.

Купив книги, они нагрянули в самый авторитетный магазин иллюзий. Брови продавца поползли вверх, когда Себастьян спросил о баке, цепях и замках, но в итоге он понимающе кивнул:  
\- Гудини, да?  
\- Не так сложно, как кажется, - пусть Себастьян и собирался делать куда более опасный трюк.  
Продавец что-то невнятно пробормотал, то ли “угу”, то ли “знаю”, то ли “продам тебе все, малец”. В этот раз Крис тоже оплачивал покупки, отдав свой бумажник в распоряжение Себастьяна.

Сейчас Себастьян пробовал новый трюк - своеобразный вариант фирменного “Я не интересный, не смотри на меня”. Крис был полностью видимым для окружающих, сказывалась усталость Себастьяна, уже давно поддерживающего маскировку, но его хватило на то, чтобы сделать внешность Криса менее запоминающейся: постное лицо, впечатление парня на вторых ролях и отсутствие бороды. Казалось, что это работает.

***

Вернувшись в их убежище, Себастьян решил, что для тренировки подойдет и небольшая гостиная:  
\- Так, я попробую провернуть трюк раз или два в классическом варианте, а ты будешь наблюдать за мной. Ничего сложного.

— Это ты так думаешь, - Крис заканчивал набирать воду в бак. Его свитер и руки по локти были мокрыми. Одежда липла к нему, очерчивая тело. Себастьяну так и хотелось потрогать его. - Еще раз покажи мне, как работает крышка.

\- Она просто поднимается. Ты не можешь сделать это с внешней стороны, видишь, какая у нее форма. Но я могу изнутри. Так что, можешь сковать мои руки наручниками, - Себастьян снял рубашку и джинсы, не стоит же их мочить, к тому же Крису нравилось смотреть на него обнаженного, - только туго.

Крис состроил лицо, но подчинился. Себастьян проверил оковы, кивнул, и за какие-то мгновения оказался внутри бака. Крис уставился на него.

\- Я же говорил, что я гибкий. Кстати, смотри, у меня достаточно воздуха, чтобы дышать. Теперь закрой крышку.

Крис сомневался, но в конце концов вздохнул и защелкнул замок.

Себастьяну даже не потребовалось задерживать дыхание - в баке было добрых пять сантиметров воздуха. Ну а обычные наручники для него проблемой не были. Конечно, никакой отмычкой он не пользовался, Крис это прекрасно знал. Себастьян снял наручники, повернул скрытый замок и поднял крышку. На все ушло не больше минуты.

\- Видишь, - Себастьян взмахнул рукой, глубоко дыша и разбрызгивая вокруг воду, - все просто.  
\- Я все еще не в восторге.  
\- Спасибо за поддержку. Да брось ты, всего-то полминуты…  
\- Мне не нравится.  
\- Сколько раз мне нужно это повторить, чтобы убедить тебя? Еще один?  
\- Раз десять. И ты еще хочешь, чтобы я закрыл тебя по-настоящему.  
\- Пока нет. Для начала дай мне отработать классический сценарий. Я локтем ударился, вылезая.

В конце концов Себастьян повторил трюк в его простом варианте трижды, прежде чем Крис согласился добавить цепи. Теперь он убедился, что обманный замок работает, но не испытывал никакой уверенности, когда в трюке не оставалось запасного способа выбраться. Оставалась только магия:  
\- А если у тебя внутри все пойдет не так?  
\- Тогда я ударю в стенку бака, и ты снимешь цепи.  
\- Может, ты просто покажешь фокус с картами?  
\- Крис. Закрой меня в молочном баке.

***

На этот раз все было страшнее. Себастьян не хотел признавать, что испугался. Он убеждал себя, что не боится, когда вода попала в глаза и рот. Внутри бака было очень темно, и он уже справился с наручниками, но он знал, что не может так просто справится с замком, когда его фиксирует цепь. Значит, чтобы выбраться, нужно было представить себя в другом месте - путем наружу должна была стать его магия, которую, несмотря на все прежнее хвастовство, нужно было правильно применить, а еще найти правильное направление.

Прошло две минуты. Хорошо, Себастьян не чувствовал недостатка воздуха. Он уговаривал себя, что это именно так. Он старался контролировать свой сердечный ритм, участившийся вдвое из-за окружающей темноты и давления со всех сторон воды. Крис там, снаружи. Он может выбраться к Крису. Он может представить Криса. Он не очень хорошо представлял себе комнату снаружи. Не представлял, куда ему нужно приземлиться. Он отчаянно старался не паниковать. Он постарался перенести себя, но это не сработало, хотя раньше получалось, он знал, что может это сделать, это то, что ему нужно, его желание, его эмоция. Себастьян не мог слышать ничего, кроме плеска зловещей воды и собственного пульса. 

Прошло три минуты.

Нет. Он может сделать это. Он может вернуться к Крису. Он может сделать это ради людей, нуждающихся в нем, людей, которые придут на его шоу, чтобы выманить Мага. Крис нуждается в нем, потому что Крис будет винить себя, если Себастьян утонет, потому что Крис, должно быть, сейчас очень испуган, его глаза цвета моря, должно быть, наполнены ненавистью к себе и отчаянием. Он не может этого допустить.

Себастьян почувствовал толчок и перемещение прежде, чем полностью осознал, что произошло. Он оказался у ног Криса. С него ручьями текла вода. Откашливаясь, он ухватился одной рукой за щиколотку Криса, чтобы сохранить равновесие.

Крис громко выругался и упал на колени рядом с Себастьяном, заворачивая его в полотенце, растирая, чтобы согреть.  
\- Себастьян. Черт побери, я думал…  
\- Дай мне минуту, - Себастьян провел по мокрым волосам, Крис помог убрать прилипшие пряди с лица.  
\- Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
\- В порядке… Я не совсем... правильно… понимал, где я. Где должен быть. Так я раньше не делал. Специально, - Себастьян ухватился за руку Криса. - Я все еще не понимаю. Я запаниковал. И я вернулся к тебе.  
\- Боже, - Крис провел мокрой рукой по лицу. Под ними на полу растеклась лужа, — это была плохая идея. Я не должен был разрешать тебе делать это. Мы можем придумать что-то еще.  
\- Нет, - упрямо замотал головой Себастьян. - Я сделал это. Я выбрался. Мне просто надо больше практики, - не станет же молочный бак ему препятствием. Маг не победит.  
На лице Криса появилась дрожащая улыбка:  
\- И если я скажу “нет”, ты не послушаешь?  
\- А ты ждешь... чего-то... другого? Я в порядке, не беспокойся. Просто, вспоминаю, как дышать. Пять минут, и я попробую снова.  
Крис закусил губу и отступил:  
\- Я бы хотел сказать, что с тебя на сегодня хватит. У нас еще три дня.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Себастьян, не совсем понимая, чего именно. Пожалуйста, дай мне попробовать снова. Пожалуйста, дай сделать все правильно, прежде чем мы остановимся. Пожалуйста, дай забрать этот страх и груз вины с твоих плеч, - еще один раз.  
\- Один, - вздохнул Крис. - Но сначала десять минут отдыха. И тебе, знаешь, нужно лучше осмотреться в комнате, прежде чем снова повторять трюк, хорошо? Если в этом проблема. Я могу проверить тебя.  
Себастьян сжал руку Криса выше локтя:  
\- Я справлюсь, Специальный агент.  
\- И сколько светильников на левой стене?  
\- Четыре. И это не так работает.  
\- Ты же не знаешь, как это работает.  
\- Мне просто нужно знать, где приземляться. И сильная эмоция, которая вытянет меня.  
\- Эмоция, - повторил Крис и прижал его ближе, согревая, - ага.

Во второй раз, прежде чем дать Себастьяну забраться внутрь, Крис сказал:  
\- Подожди, - и поцеловал его, обнаженного и скованного, готового оказаться взаперти, поцеловал сильно, и страстно, и с нежностью, которая пробрала Себастьяна от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Себастьян скользнул внутрь бака, в темноту, чувствуя этот поцелуй на своих губах и легкость внутри, с образом Криса, стоящим рядом со стулом, обитым красным бархатом, и перед так и не вытертой лужей, с пушистым полотенцем в руках. 

Все опять получилось не мгновенно. Все еще было сложно. Себастьян старался взять себя в руки, заставить магию выполнять его требования, хотя обычно он просто доверял инстинкту. Следовал за потоком. Но его тянуло к Крису, а на его губах еще горел поцелуй.  
В этот раз вышло проще, хотя не просто. Меньше паники, вода, замок и теснота уже не казались такими зловещими. Мысли о Крисе, мысли о месте рядом с Крисом, желание быть там, желание быть там прямо сейчас.

Он опять не смог приземлиться на ноги, это было сверхзадачей для его координации, но он и не распластался по полу, судорожно кашляя. Крис поймал его, положил руки ему на плечи, завернул в полотенце и поцеловал:  
\- Получилось быстрее. И ты, на этот раз, не наглотался воды, похоже.  
\- Да, я, кажется, разобрался. Это, знаешь, как плыть по течению… Ладно, мне надо присесть, - голова кружилась, перед глазами танцевали цветные круги. - Прости. Сейчас мне лучше.  
\- Что произошло? - Крис поддержал его за руки, помогая сесть на один из стульев. Вода моментально пропитала бархатную обивку. - Как и в предыдущий раз?  
\- Нет. В прошлый раз мне было трудно выбраться. На этот раз эта часть прошла без проблем. Только голова кружится, и я чертовски устал. Я думаю…  
\- Боже, - произнес Крис, как будто внезапно прозрел и теперь корил себя за тугодумие, - конечно же, ты переутомлен. Ты сделал очень много.  
\- Недостаточно…  
\- Ты скрывал меня иллюзией целый день, заставлял других людей думать, что ты один, а потом тренировки. А раньше ты даже не делал этот трюк. А повторил ты дважды.  
\- Ну, - Себастьян устало согласился с Крисом, - если ты так настаиваешь, - и разрешил ему завернуть себя в полотенца, отвести в наполненную горячую ванну, а потом накормить остатками куриного супа и кофе со взбитыми сливками. Кофе, по мнению Криса, живущего по плотному графику ФБР всю жизнь, было необходимо.

Крис отказался заниматься сексом с Себастьяном в ту ночь, потому что ему нужно было восстановиться, хотя Себастьян предлагал и спорил, но в душе был рад отказу. Он заснул в кольце рук Криса, укутанный в одеяло, в тепле и безопасности. Он не думал ни о чем, кроме того, как хорошо ему было. Он не помнил, снилось ли ему что-то.

Следующие два дня они провели, тренируясь, готовя вместе еду на роскошной кухне, занимаясь сексом. Сначала Крис был осторожен, боясь за самочувствие Себастьяна, но постепенно стал смелее и откровеннее.

Себастьян стал телепортироваться лучше, если можно так сказать, хотя ему все еще не хватало самоконтроля, все получалось так, как будто он пускал процесс на самотек и давал силе вести себя. Секс помогал отстраниться на какое-то время от проблем, взять передышку и забыться, но в тоже время Себастьяну казалось, что он обманывает себя. С одной стороны, был Крис, и их близость, и познание друг друга, но с другой - странная, давящая боль от понимания, что они сейчас вместе, чтобы решить дело, после которого Крис отправится домой. Себастьяна тянуло к Крису, как стрелку компаса к северу. Крис целовал его и говорил, насколько он хороший, какой невероятный, и не говорил ничего, что делать Себастьяну, когда ему настанет время возвращаться к своей обычной работе в ФБР.

Себастьян улыбался, когда Крис улыбался ему. Улыбаться в ответ было искренним желанием. Это не мираж. 

За эти дни Себастьян закончил читать “Марсианина” и взялся за одну из книг Азимова, перелистывая страницы для начала.

***

Друзья Криса из ФБР появились в последний день перед представлением. Они казались компетентными агентами, а еще добрыми и чертовски забавными людьми. Себастьяну они понравились. 

У Скарлетт были короткие светлые волосы, а с виду она казалась мастером восточных единоборств - гибкой и сильной. А еще у нее в запасе всегда были истории о их с Крисом учебе. Энтони Маки был высоким, очаровательным и уморительным, вставлял шутку в каждую фразу, но его темные глаза говорили о бесконечной верности друзьям. 

Сначала Себастьян отмалчивался, наблюдая за новыми людьми. Скарлетт, Энтони и Крисом знали друг друга давно и куда лучше, а он какой-то парень с улицы, не имеющий никакого опыта оперативной работы, но не способный устоять перед искушением встрять в дискуссии о Нью-Йорке, секрете фокуса “найди даму” и пристрастии Криса к спасению бродячих собак.

\- А он всегда такой, - сказала с нежностью Скарлет, - супергерой из реальной жизни. Спасает людей, собак, занимается благотворительностью. Однажды его чуть не застрелили, когда он спасал питбуля от хозяина-садиста, который, кстати, был еще и местным шерифом, с которым нам вообще-то работать надо было.  
\- Он был ублюдком, - пояснил Крис.  
\- И ты отпинал его по яйцам, - уточнила Скарлетт. - Так, Себастьян, ты же знаешь Мага. Думаешь, ваша задумка сработает?

\- Ей лучше бы сработать, парень, - Маки комфортно развалился на диване, доедая свой кусок пиццы, - потому что мы тут не на санкционированном задании, и если мы ошибемся, спугнув нашу птичку, все пойдет к чертям.

\- Ну, - Себастьян задумался, — это сработает, - он же Себастьян Великолепный, а не кто-нибудь. - Он охотится за мной. Я не знаю его досконально, но знаю я достаточно, чтобы вы могли сделать свою работу и схватить его прежде, чем он доберется до меня, - в общем-то, Себастьян понимал некоторый скептицизм Маки.

\- Ты мне нравишься, - сказал Энтони. - Эванс, он мне нравится. У тебя отличный вкус.

Крис покраснел, но ответил:  
\- Вообще-то это он выбрал меня, украв мой бумажник.

Маки рассмеялся, а Скарлетт потребовала историю. Себастьян сел ближе к Крису, добавляя едкие комментарии и уточнения в рассказ. Остаток вечера они обсуждали план действий, как будто были старыми друзьями, пока ночь не подкралась к ним.

Они уже ложились спать - Крис и Себастьян с самого начала заняли хозяйскую спальню - правда, мало кто в доме действительно был настроен на сон, волнение витало в воздухе. Себастьян видел, что Скарлетт столкнулась в коридоре с Крисом, уносящим с кухни два последних куска десертной пиццы:  
\- Все в порядке?  
\- Если ты про то, будем ли мы вашим прикрытием, то да, - Скарлетт стояла спиной к Себастьяну, и он, по-хорошему, не должен был слышать ее тихий голос, но он мог. Магия или шутка акустики, на самом деле не имеет значения, - Крис, этот парень…  
\- Себастьян.  
\- Себастьян, и он тоже мне нравится, я понимаю, почему он нравится тебе, - Скарлетт старалась быть деликатной, не ранить своими словами друга, но у нее было право на профессиональную тревогу, - но ты едва его знаешь. Ты встретил его неделю назад, да? И я доверяю твоей интуиции, твоим доводам и тебе, но ты не хуже меня знаешь, как привязанность может помешать ведению расследования. Он приятный, и смелый, и смотрит на тебя, будто ты спустился с Луны, но мы тут, чтобы поймать преступника и завершить расследование дела Гарри Голда, а также твоих дел о без вести пропавших. Я знаю и... брось, Крис, я знаю тебя. Если все пойдет не по плану, если тебе придется выбирать, ты всегда бросишься спасать людей. И это не неправильно…  
\- Тогда закончим разговор, - оборвал Крис, закипая от злости. Криса и нельзя было назвать спокойным, он всегда бурлил эмоциями, яркими, живыми, страстными, они рождались в мгновение ока.  
— Это не неправильно, - повторила Скарлетт. - Мы всегда в спасаем людей. Но если ты промедлишь хотя бы секунду, когда не будешь уверен, что делать, и когда мы не будем знать, что будет делать он, потому что он гражданский, Крис, у него нет подготовки, то мы попадем в ситуацию, где мы же и подставим свидетелей под удар, понимаешь, о чем я говорю. Я не имею ничего против Себастьяна. Но мы носим значки не просто так.

Крис замер на секунду, все его тело было напряжено, потом его плечи опустились:  
\- Я знаю, - и Себастьян услышал то, что ему было нужно услышать, - он не просто гражданский, Скар, он…  
\- Особенный? - она взяла его за плечо, как старшая сестра. - Все они такие.  
\- Он другой.  
\- Все они - так мы видим тех, кого любим.

Себастьян выбрался из кровати, добрался до непомерно большой ванной комнаты, прямо пещеры, куда зачем-то поставили шикарную ванну, душевую кабину и мраморные раковины, уставился на ужасные золотые смесители, украшенные кристаллами и фигурками русалок.

Крис обещал не говорить своим коллегам о магии Себастьяна. Они пересказали историю Мага, похищающего людей с якобы магией, как будто бы все дело было в маниакальной одержимости. Чем меньше федеральных агентов будут знать его секрет, тем лучше. Даже если Маки и Скарлетт достойны доверия, им придется делать отчеты, им будут задавать вопросы, и в любом случае, небольшая правка информации не сможет внести изменений в их план.

Себастьян сел внутрь пустой ванны, подтянув колени к груди и обняв их руками. Русалки, пусть и страшные с виду, смотрели на него с сочувствием, но молчали, не тревожа.

Ему было страшно. Страшно и одиноко здесь, в темной мраморной ванне. Крис не принадлежал ему, и он прекрасно знал, что их отношения — это не навсегда, в конце концов, он одиночка, и это правильно.

И завтра… Он будет стоять при свете дня перед толпой зрителей и давать представление, пока человек, от которого он бежал, который вверг его в мир магии и заставил убить, попробует до него добраться.

Себастьян не боялся самого трюка. Он научился справляться с перемещением. Он же Себастьян Великолепный. Он отстраненно думал, что лучше бы он был Лансом Такером, или Джеймсом Барнсом, или Джеком Бенджамином, или любым другим человеком. Ланс Такер даже не задумывался бы о существовании магии. Джеймс Барнc был бы хорош в том, чтобы начинать жизнь сначала. В своей новой жизни он бы не встречал Криса Эванса снова.

Себастьян опустил голову на руки. Русалки пританцовывали где-то на фоне пытаясь его развеселить.

В спальне послышались шаги, а следом раздался встревоженный голос Криса:  
\- Себастьян, Себ? Я принес тебе последний кусочек шоколадной... Ты где?

Чтобы его федеральный агент не подумал, что он сбежал, он отозвался:  
\- Здесь, - по его требованию включился свет. Ванная комната осветилась как раз, когда вошел Крис.  
\- Почему ты сидишь в темноте? В ванне?  
Себастьян перевел глаза на него:  
\- Помнишь, я просил тебе удерживать меня под водой?  
\- Да, и я отказался, - Крис протянул руки, чтобы помочь ему выбраться. - Все в порядке? Ты нервничаешь? Мы все еще можем отменить.  
\- И разочаровать Маки? Ни за что, - он позволил Крису отвести себя в спальню. - Просто думал, подойдет ли эта ванна для секса. Вроде она достаточно большая. Ты же забирался в нее вместе со мной... Мы можем пойти и дальше.  
\- А ты еще и чертовски гибкий. Может, утром? Ты и секс - всегда да, - Крис поцеловал его, обнял одной рукой, кормя шоколадно-зефирной пиццей, - что угодно, чтобы тебе стало легче.

Стало легче, повторил про себя Себастьян.  
— Это свидание, агент Эванс. Приготовьтесь впечатлиться моей гибкостью.

\- Я впечатлен всем тобой, - сказал Крис, и искренности в его голосе было достаточно, чтобы Себастьян поверил, что все это правда.

***

Крис ненавидел молочные баки.  
Крис ненавидел старомодные огромные молочные баки. Крис ненавидел солнечный день и отличную погоду, а еще молочный бак, заполненный водой, в который собирался забраться человек, которого он любил. Крис уставился на бак, железяка смотрела в ответ. 

Себастьян о чем-то переговаривался с Робертом и другими своими знакомыми из кофейни. Себастьян приоделся по случаю: черные ботинки, кожаные штаны, почти прозрачная дымчатая серо-черная футболка, кольца на руках, которые блестели при каждом жесте или, когда он убирал пряди волос с лица. Для трюка он разденется и снимет все украшения, которые могут как-то помешать ему. Но для начала нужно было создать образ, они оба знали это. Себастьян здесь, чтобы на него смотрели. 

Крис любил его так отчаянно, неистово и безнадежно. Он знал, что это именно любовь. Ничто не могло обмануть его сердце и интуицию, но в первую очередь - сердце, которое сжималось, болело и дрожало от тревоги. Молило, чтобы Себастьян оставался в безопасности. Лучше бы они целовались на кухне и в каждом переулке, готовили по всем возможным рецептам. Крис держал бы его за руку, пока Себастьян летает над землей.

Он был более чем уверен, что Себастьян не чувствовал того же. Его ведьмовские глаза хотели его, говорили о симпатии и доверии. Но Себастьян прекрасный, привлекательный и просто невероятный. Себастьян сложный, очаровательный и добрый. Себастьян определенно врал прошлой ночью, когда Крис нашел его сидящим в ванне. Он не был уверен, что именно осталось невысказанным, но он точно знал, что многое было отговорками, и он знал Себастьяна куда лучше сейчас. Себастьян не скрывал бы от него ничего, что касалось бы дела. Он был уверен в этом. И тем не менее, Себастьян что-то скрывал. 

Солнечные лучи отражались от молочного бака, слепили глаза.

Крис знал, что рискнет жизнью ради Себастьяна. Он уже обещал себе. Если у него будет выбор, он лучше получит пулю, даже пусть его убьет молния, что угодно. Крис был уверен, что поступил бы именно так, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, смотря на своего мага. 

Скарлетт и Маки незаметно патрулировали толпу, осматривались, переглядывались с Крисом. Никто не подходил под описание Мага, данное Себастьяном, хотя не исключено, что тот послал вместо себя очередную шестерку. И тем не менее, пока никто в толпе не вызывал подозрений. 

Себастьян собрал приличную публику. Все его друзья пришли, одетые в свои сценические костюмы, у кого-то на плече сидел голубь, а двое устроили импровизированный танец с лентами. Группа почтенных пожилых людей со строгими, но удивленными лицами остановилась в стороне. Кажется, это были туристы, привлеченные яркими красками и артистической суматохой. Себастьян, будто коронованный солнечными лучами, помахал им рукой. В ответ послышались сдержанные смешки.

Под одобрительный шум толпы Себастьян шепнул что-то Роберту, сделал шаг к Крису:  
\- Ты выглядишь напряженным. Заметил кого-нибудь?  
\- Нет, пока нет, - их затея должна сработать. У него нет плана Б, и если все пойдет не так, как они задумали… В лучшем случае, если ничего не получится, Себастьян совершит трюк, и никто не появится, они просто вернуться домой. Не так уж хорошо: магия Себастьяна окажется выставленной напоказ впустую. Но все-таки лучше альтернатив, которые он мог себе представить. Что если Себастьян не сможет выбраться? Когда они тренировались, Себастьян сильно уставал, и сейчас он может разнервничаться. Может не сосредоточиться. Выбравшегося Себастьяна может схватить какая-нибудь шестерка, а может и лично Маг. Может случиться что угодно. Что-то, что Крис не сможет предотвратить. Худший кошмар. 

Себастьян…

Себастьян позвал его, он очевидно волновался:  
\- Крис?  
\- Все в порядке. Все хорошо, - ничего не хорошо. Он собирается закрыть Себастьяна в молочном баке, заполненном водой, и поднять его на подъемнике, который они специально раздобыли для трюка - у Роберта глаза на лоб вылезли, когда он узнал. И останется только ждать с замиранием сердца, без возможности вздохнуть, когда Себастьян появится на маленькой сцене, на специально приготовленном красном ковре. Рядом с Крисом. Как легко это представить. 

Крис хотел оказаться защитником. Чувствительным к магии, как сказал Себастьян. Кем-то, что может уловить силу. Кто может понять, что любимый человек в беде. Крис был уверен, что он недостаточно вкладывается в предстоящее дело. 

— Это сработает, - мягко сказал Себастьян, становясь эхом роящихся в голове у Криса мыслей, и успокаивающе погладил его по руке. - Он придет за мной, и вы со Скарлетт и Маки схватите его, и все будет кончено. Мы найдем пропавших, и ты закроешь свое дело. 

И Себастьян исчезнет из его жизни. Но Себастьян будет в безопасности. Как и все пропавшие люди - Крису не было наплевать, как и Себастьяну, поэтому они и оказались здесь, помогая друг другу. Но Крис подвергал Себастьяна опасности, а тот в ответ пытался успокоить его, и это последний человек на Земле, кого Крис хотел видеть в беде. Только не снова, не снова.

Он помнил, как обнимал Себастьяна на диване, помнил его вес в своих руках, помнил изгибы его тела, помнил, как Себастьян нуждался в поддержке Криса и его прикосновениях.

\- Мы хорошая команда, - Себастьян улыбался, все также сжимая его руку, - ты и я. Мы можем это сделать.

Крис перехватил его руку, поднял, поцеловал эти ловкие пальцы, вложил всю свою любовь в поцелуй. Ради Себастьяна, чтобы он догадался, прочитал, удержался за эти чувства. Но он не сказал ни слова. Не время. Надо дать Себастьяну сосредоточиться. Пусть эти любимые дымчатые глаза напротив и отвечали ему взаимностью. Крис не мог дать Себастьяна разнервничаться и потерять концентрацию.

\- Конечно. Я имею в виду. Мы справимся. Я защищу тебя, обещаю.

Себастьян улыбнулся шире, одним порывом приблизился и поцеловал Криса.  
Кто-то из его друзей-иллюзионистов присвистнул, Себастьян показал им средний палец, не отвлекаясь от поцелуя.

Крис не представлял, как сейчас выглядел для окружающих, какой иллюзией Себастьян укрыл его. Защитил. Крис целовал в ответ, запустив пальцы в непослушные волосы Себастьяна. Солнце согревало их.

\- Себ, - позвал Роберт, - уже полдень.  
\- Точно, - Себастьян оторвался от губ Криса. Его глаза заблестели, делая день еще ярче. - Настало время для шоу.

Собравшаяся толпа образовала круг, бурлящий от любопытства из-за безобидно выглядящего молочного бака. Себастьян подошел к нему с ощущением поцелуя Криса на губах, легкой походкой, которая появилась, он знал наверняка, от ощущения счастья внутри. Даже сейчас. Даже несмотря на то, что он собирается сделать.

Он не скрывал Криса той же иллюзией, что и пару дней назад. Крис - неотъемлемая часть шоу, и даже у Себастьяна есть предел возможностей. Люди видели Криса как кого-то, на кого не стоит обращать внимание, но под пристальными взглядами зрителей задача становилась сложнее. Требовалось больше усилий.

Они с Крисом договорились, что он не будет слишком тратить силы на дополнительные трюки, а сосредоточится на основном - побеге из бака. Поэтому Крис надел бейсбольную кепку и неприметную одежду - простые джинсы и черную футболку. Себастьян лишь добавил его внешности расплывчатости, неприметности. Криса могли видеть, но едва ли запоминали. Прохожие могли бы сказать, что видели какого-то парня, но не помнили чего-то особенного в его внешности. Высокий. Обычный. Ничего необычного. Не запоминающийся. Полная противоположность настоящего Криса. Это магия была похожа на дымовую завесу, а не на зеркальную перегородку.

Себастьян знал, как привлечь внимание публики. Но сегодня был особый случай. Он пригласил всех, кому было интересно, проверить их снаряжение под надзором Пола и Роберта. И на этом этапе не был исключен саботаж. Может, не от Мага, во всяком случае, Себастьян так думал. Маг скорее захочет увидеть его триумф, а не поражение. Но не исключен такой вариант, что другие артисты захотят сорвать номер из зависти. Об этом больше волновались Роберт и Пол, чем сам Себастьян.

Эмбер помахала им с края толпы. Она стояла в первом ряду, совсем невысокая, что не помешало какой-то парочке сзади попытаться отодвинуть ее, чтобы протиснуться вперед. Себастьян уже хотел вмешаться, но остановился, когда Эмбер сама отстояла свое место и улыбнулась ему. Она в порядке. Все в порядке. Та парочка просто наглецы, они не угроза, не люди Мага, пробирающиеся вперед, чтобы наброситься на невинных зрителей.

Но где-то они должны быть. Чем больше усилий Себастьян прикладывал, чтобы разглядеть их, тем больший страх ощущал. Кто-то наблюдал за ним. Это не было паранойей, это было реальным.

Солнце было в зените, день выдался даже жарким. Все тени исчезли в свете полудня. Прятаться было негде. Это настолько же было захватывающим, насколько пугающим. Все предыдущие годы, прошли в темноте, а теперь этот яркий день.

Себастьян ловил себя на том, что он смотрит на Криса. Странно, что человек, которого он знал совсем немного, стал его опорой. В Крисе было что-то, обещающее безопасность, что позволяло Себастьяну чувствовать себя свободным. Его руки обещали безопасность, его присутствие дарило эмоции. Безмолвная паутина поддержки. Безопасная сеть, за которую можно ухватиться, падая, и взобраться еще выше, к более сумасшедшим задумкам. Хватало одного взгляда. Восхищение, волнение, все перемешивалось внутри него, рождая уверенность и силу. Он чувствовал это, а Крис чувствовал его.

Собравшаяся толпа затихла по краткому взмаху руки. Себастьян знал, как разыграть шоу себе на пользу. Он будет изображать подающего надежды молодого иллюзиониста, только пробующего свои силы. Ровно до того момента, пока не придется погрузиться в воду. Тогда все свершится. Они достаточно знают о нем, знают, что он талантлив, и сейчас все они хотят узреть всю глубину его таланта.

Себастьян встал рядом с Робертом, обратился к толпе:  
\- Спасибо, что пришли, - затем вытащил колоду карт из заднего кармана.

Откуда-то со стороны раздался голос:  
\- Я надеюсь, я выполз в такую рань не ради карточного фокуса, парень?

Это был Мэтт, и Себастьян прекрасно знал, что это всего лишь шутка.  
— Это называется прелюдия, - ответил Себастьян с напускной скромностью, - хотя ты, наверное, о таком и не слышал.

Крис закатил глаза, его смешок слился со смехом толпы. Он несколько отошел, не теряя профессиональной бдительности.

\- Сэр, не желаете выбрать карту? - Себастьян протянул колоду Роберту.  
\- Не строй мне глазки, - ухмыльнулся Роберт, - мы оба прекрасно знаем, что у меня иммунитет.  
Они оба знали, что это не так, но, тем не менее, это была забавная игра. Себастьян протянул колоду, и Роберт вытянул карту.

Себастьян спрятал оставшуюся колоду назад в карман. Ему не нужно было слишком фокусироваться. Достаточно небольшого усилия, и улыбка появилась на его лице:  
\- Хорошо, теперь покажите свою карту.  
\- Если ты увидишь, то это не будет честно, - заметил Роберт, но все-таки показал карту. – Ты должен догадаться.

— Это не этот трюк, - сказал Себастьян, забирая у него карту, беря ее двумя пальцами, демонстрируя толпе. – Пять треф, - объявил Себастьян. – Я по жизни больше по червям.

Себастьян дал карте проскользнуть меж пальцев, описать круг, чтобы свершить фокус. Теперь он держал пять червей. Может быть, карта была маленькой, и все зрители вытянули шеи, чтобы увидеть замену, но очевидной смены цвета было достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание каждого смотревшего. Но этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы впечатлить толпу. Пока нет. Себастьян указал на девушку в первом ряду, все также держа карту над головой:  
\- Назови карту любой масти, - предложил он, - не задумываясь.

\- Туз пик, - выкрикнула она. Себастьян улыбнулся и провернул карту. По толпе пробежался возглас удивления, когда так просто определяемый туз занял место пятерки червей.

Себастьян указал на другого человека в толпе:

\- Бубны, тройка, - сказал мужчина справа.

\- Шесть треф.

\- Валет червей.

\- Десять треф.

Себастьян не замешкался ни разу. Он так и держал карту над головой, чтобы все могли видеть, крутил ее меж пальцев быстрее и быстрее с каждым выкриком из толпы, каждый раз показывая нужную масть. Они все могли видеть, что он не просто вытягивает карты откуда-то, а если и не могли, то понимали, что выбор новой карты действительно случаен, жульничества с подсадными утками тут нет. 

Это простой трюк, но он держал интерес зрителей. Себастьян завладел их вниманием достаточно, чтобы их любопытство не позволило им уйти так просто.

\- Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы показать трюк, о котором вы слышали десятки раз. Вы знаете, как он делается. Вы знаете, что умелый иллюзионист может заставить вас видеть то, что вы хотите видеть, - Себастьян перестал слушать выкрики из толпы, но продолжил крутить карту меж пальцев, меняя ее масть. Повисла абсолютная тишина, только сердце сумасшедше билось в груди. – Но я здесь не ради фокусов. Я здесь не для того, чтобы врать вам. Не для того, чтобы обманывать ваше внимание, прятаться за занавесом, использовать замки с секретом или трюковые наручники. Мы делаем эти вещи, потому что мы хотим думать, что, может быть, существует нечто большее, чем игры разума и обман зрения, - в этот раз он повернул карту, провел большим пальцем вдоль грани и бросил дубликат в толпу. Вторая карта, возникшая из воздуха на глазах толпы, оказалось такой же, как и та, что осталась в его руке. Себастьян бросил еще одну, и еще одну. - Я не хочу показывать вам фокусы. Я хочу показать вам магию.

Он подбросил карту высоко в воздух. Она зависла над землей на непозволительно долгие секунды, лениво вращаясь.

Все внимание зрителей было приковано к карте, и Себастьян воспользовался этим мгновением, чтобы выдохнуть и собраться. Он сделал глубокий вдох и представил картинку в уме.

Карта взорвалась над ним, рассыпавшись на тысячу подобных себе, осыпавших его, словно конфетти. Себастьян выдохнул и растворился в воздухе, возникнув в каких-то метрах от прежнего места. Ничего сложного на этот раз. Крис все еще косился в его сторону, озабоченный приближающейся кульминацией. 

Себастьян улыбнулся зрителям, но его взгляд был прикован к Крису, даже когда он отвешивал театральный поклон.

\- Достаточно ли я заинтересовал вас? - громко спросил Себастьян, появившись над ними, взгромоздившись на вершине механизма, предназначенного для поднятия бака. Толпа взорвалась в ответ оглушительными криками. Сначала Себастьян заметил Роберта, пристально следящего за ним, затем Пола. Он не думал о том, кто еще мог сейчас наблюдать за ним. Это не должно его заботить, не в этой момент, во всяком случае. Что-то по-детски наивное в нем жаждало одобрения друзей, хоть умом Себастьян и понимал, что не так уж нуждается в мотивации. 

Роберт явно держался, чтобы не начать высказывать свой восторг. Себастьян бы принял поздравления с радостью. Смысла отнекиваться и прибедняться нет. Он привлек пристальное внимание своих зрителей, и теперь настало время воспользоваться им сполна.

Он спрыгнул с подъемника, позволил земле смягчить прыжок, как обычно. Его будто обняли за плечи и мягко поставили на землю, предостерегая от безрассудства.

Молочный бак уже ждал его.

Себастьян показательно стал снимать с себя украшения и одежду. Так холод уже обнимал за плечи, несмотря на яркое солнце в зените, но и это шло на пользу шоу. Себастьян оказался практически голым под сальными комментариями из толпы, стоя без стеснения в наиболее странных многоцветных боксерах, которые он мог только найти. Когда зрители начали смеяться, он драматически прикрылся рукой. Он знал, что не мог бы выделить смех Криса в толпе, но он мог представить себе его. Себастьян осмотрел свое яркое недоразумение, превращая нелепые боксеры в стильные черные одним кивком головы.

Теперь он стоял на подготовленной площадке дрожа и это было частью представления. Он оперся на молочный бак, заглянул в него, чтобы затем, зачерпнув ледяной воды, обрызгать ею ближайших зрителей. Из них всех Себастьян ругался громче всех:  
\- Вы должны мне по чашке горячего шоколада по завершению! С маршмеллоу! - а Крису бы он разрешил провести весь вечер, кутая его в одеяла, согревая его.   
Кто в конце концов придумал весь этот план?

Смех и разговоры затихли, когда Себастьян залез внутрь бака, но в его голове было все еще слишком много голосов. Пока он стоял, вода доходила ему до середины груди, и все его тело начало моментально неметь. Это поможет, когда надо будет отрешиться от физической формы, но прямо сейчас этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить его крупно дрожать. Он больше ничего не сказал зрителям, но не потому что он больше не хотел поддерживать шарм своего лучшего шоу, а потому что его зубы стучали бы громче его голоса.

Он не обернулся, когда на его запястьях застегнулись наручники. Металл казался даже холоднее, чем вода, но этот холод кусал, словно огонь.

Роберт проверил надежность наручников, потянув сильно, но осторожно, прежде, чем одобрительно кивнуть. Он сжал плечо Себастьян прежде, чем покинуть площадку.  
Связанные руки ничего не меняли для него. Это всего лишь дополнительный элемент шоу.

Дрожь скрывала его глубокое дыхание, с помощью которого он начал готовиться к долгим минутам без воздуха. Сотня людей сейчас следила за ним. Они будут смотреть и гадать, боится ли он. Может быть, они даже будут бояться за него. Его друзья, возможно, догадываются, что что-то не так, но не знают, что именно. Кто-то может почувствовать, чего он пытается добиться, но не понять, почему. 

Себастьян думал о тех, кто сейчас здесь и о тех, кого успел потерять. Он думал о Крисе, уверенности и безопасности во плоти. Всего несколько минут, и он окажется в его объятиях, прижатый к теплой груди, в которой бьется сердце, стук которого способен заставить его забыть обо всем.

Себастьян закрыл глаза и погрузился в воду с головой. Крышка быстро закрылась над ним, но он еще слышал, как щелкают замки, а цепь оборачивается вокруг горлышка бака.

В темноте легко потерять счет времени. Только стук собственного сердца и мысли в голове составляли ему компанию, а время отсчитывалось не щелчками стрелки часов, а давящим ощущением в груди из-за нехватки воздуха. 

Себастьян не мог выбраться слишком быстро. Не сейчас. Крис знает об этом. Ему это не нравится, но он принял эту необходимость. Он не будет паниковать. Он будет ждать, чтобы схватить Себастьяна, когда тот выберется. 

Переместиться с места на места достаточно просто, но это не то, что его когда-либо заботило. Его заботило все остальное. Темнота, холод и неудержимая паника, которая обещала накрыть его, как только начнет заканчиваться воздух.

Его беспокоила не сама телепортация, а именно страх и шанс, что у него ничего не получится.

Бак дернулся, и Себастьяна вместе с ним. Скованные за спиной запястья больно притерлись к металлу стенки, но боль только помогла сконцентрироваться. Тень страха все еще не отпустила его, и так, видимо, будет с ним всегда. Может быть, это даже хорошо. Заниматься подобным идиотизмом неправильно без здоровой доли страха, удерживающего в рамках разумного.

Но пока он сильнее, он может ввязываться в подобное безумие.

Мир вокруг сотрясался, и Себастьян уже не мог отличить, где верх, а где низ. Минута, затем две. Он позволил наручникам упасть с запястий, но даже не подумал двигаться.

Крис остался там, ожидая его. Еще несколько минут. 

Он не мог слышать зрителей, но мог представить, что происходит снаружи. Прошло недостаточно времени, чтобы они начали волноваться, еще нет. Нужно еще несколько минут. Две превратились в три. Затем в четыре. Теперь его легкие горели, буквально кричали, грозились разбудить страх, который таился где-то на задворках сознания.

Себастьян думал о Крисе, только о Крисе.

Кто-то закричал, и этот крик прошел будто через Себастьяна, порвав холодную паутину в его разуме. После гробовой тишины бака рев толпы казался оглушительным, и это настолько выбило Себастьяна из колеи, что он практически потерял равновесие в попытке найти опору.

В этот раз все получилось даже легче, чем в прошлый. Настолько легче, что он и не сразу осознал, что все уже закончилось. Только немного погодя он понял, что его обнимали, держали, не давали упасть. Кольцо рук вокруг него было не таким тесным, как хотелось бы, но ведь они договорились об этом, не так ли?

Себастьян моргнул и посмотрел в обеспокоенные глаза Криса, тут же погружаясь в их глубину, как и в ледяную воду совсем недавно. Крис крепко держал его, поддерживал, когда поднял его руку, будто Себастьян только что выиграл боксерский матч.

Зрители будто сошли с ума, но Себастьян слышал только одного Криса, шептавшего ему на ухо: “Я так горжусь тобой”. И Себастьян, не думая, не обращая внимания ни на что, положил ладонь на шею Крису, привлек его ближе и поцеловал.

Этот поцелуй продлился считанные мгновения, прежде чем толпа поглотила их, будто рой пчел, подхватив на ликующие руки. Выражение лица Криса сменилось с ликующего на взволнованное. Его рука сжалась на запястье Себастьяна прежде, чем напор толпы разделил их окончательно. 

Первым на Себастьяна наскочил Роберт, обнимая его со спины, сходя с ума от ликования и гордости. Он громко ругался, и Себастьян мог чувствовать, как он взволнован. Себастьян отдался объятиям, гадая, не начинает ли он снова левитировать. Казалось, что он действительно взлетит. Но руки Роберта удержали его на земле, а затем появились Пол, Коби и остальные друзья, один за другим, только укрепляя его связь с реальным миром, не давая перейти тонкую грань.

В толпе переговаривались, шептались, строили догадки так громко, что Себастьян не мог различить слова, произносимые совсем рядом с ним. Они все хотели знать, как ему удалось провернуть этот трюк. Все хотели знать его секрет. На мгновение Себастьян хотел поделиться с ними всеми.

В очередной раз его обняли - на этот раз руки были тоньше, изящней и немного дрожали. Себастьян обнял Эмбер в ответ прежде, чем понял, что только она и касалась его в этот момент. Он был готов защитить ее, когда ее пальцы сжались на его шее сзади, а сама она прижала лицо к его груди и всхлипнула.  
\- Зачем ты сделал это, Себастьян? Зачем тебе это было нужно?

От удивления он жестко схватил ее за запястья, пытаясь вырваться из ее объятий. Слишком поздно. Ее запястья выскользнули из его пальцев, это движение Себастьян сам выучил много лет назад. Она снова прильнула к нему, сильнее в этот раз, цепляясь крепче.

Он мог почувствовать, как она прилепляет какой-то пластырь к его шее. Его оказалось сложнее, чем должно было быть, отодрать, еще сложнее понять, почему пальцы не слушаются его.

Это. Этого не могло быть. Эмбер не могла. Она бы не поступила так. Только если…

Они никогда не рассматривали этот вариант. Они ждали незнакомца, прячущегося в темноте, появляющегося на пороге с улыбкой, которая не отражается в глазах. 

\- Эмбер… - его руки бессильно повисли. Она буквально держала его, потому что его ноги стали подкашиваться.

\- Мне жаль, - прошептала она, крепко вцепляясь в него. - Мне очень жаль. Он не оставил мне выбора.

Они оказались у края толпы каким-то образом, а Себастьян даже не заметил, как они переместились. Так много людей было вокруг, так много людей смотрели на них, говорили с ним, и никто не замечал, что происходит на самом деле. 

Крис… Ему нужен был Крис. Крис не позволит этому случиться. Он увидит, он прекратит этот кошмар. Может, он уже… Или может это только испуганный, отчаянный крик достиг своей цели, как только вырвался из горла. Но Крис был там, у другого края толпы, пробирался к нему, расталкивая людей и крича, он был в нескольких метрах от него. Он бы догнал их.

Но первой рядом оказалась Скарлетт, она схватила Себастьяна за руку и потянулась за полу своей куртки, где был спрятан пистолет.

Эмбер сунула руку себе в карман, вытащила и выдула облако порошка Скарлетт в лицо.

\- Нет, - только на секунду тело снова стало слушаться Себастьяна. Достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до Скарлетт и коснуться ее лица, когда она стала оседать на колени, хватаясь за горло. Ее кожа побелела, даже посинела.

Он не мог держаться за оба мира. Реальность и магия не подчинялись ему, слабели, немели, рушились. Тело не слушалось, а мысли путались. Себастьян должен был выбрать, и это было нелегко. Легкие Скарлетт не работали до тех пор, пока он сделал так, чтобы она могла снова дышать. Он видел, как цвет возвращается на ее лицо, а сам он не мог удержать себя от падения в смыкавшуюся над ним темноту.


	7. Воспоминания

Крис бежал. Казалось, что мир рушится вокруг него, и все, что оставалось – это бежать. Воздух горел в легких. Кровь шумела в ушах. Долгие годы подготовки заставляли тело двигаться вперед, пока сердце горело в тисках ужаса. 

Себастьян…

Он мог видеть Себастьяна, мог видеть, как тот сопротивляется, теряя силы с каждым мгновением. То, как и Себастьян, и та девушка, Эмбер, исчезли какие-то секунды назад – на глазах Криса, посреди всеобщего ликования, они ускользнули, и это было предательство, то, о чем никто из них и не подумал.

Скарлетт лежала на земле, когда Крис достиг ее. Солнце бросало кровавые блики на ее волосы. Но она пыталась подняться, опираясь на руки и глубоко дыша:  
\- Себастьян…

\- Я знаю. Они исчезли, - Крис помог ей встать. За его спиной Роберт пытался успокоить зрителей, уверяя их, что все идет по плану и происходящее – часть шоу. Роберт прекрасно понимал, что это не так. Та маленькая часть зрителей, которая знала и любила Себастьяна, знала, что это уже никакое не шоу. Как бы ни хотелось верить в нереальность происходящего. - Она, похоже, может делать что-то, что и он. Что-то подобное…

— Это все были трюки, - Скарлетт закашлялась. – Пудра, наркотики… Я уверена, она что-то ввела ему. Но, Крис… Он спас меня.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не могла дышать. У него не было времени, чтобы и мне помочь, и спастись самому. Я видела это на его лице. И он выбрал меня, - Скарлетт все еще чувствовала слабость и села на землю. – Мы должны найти его.

Крис слышал, насколько искренни были слова Скарлетт. Для нее Себастьян превратился из полезного гражданского, ценного свидетеля, в одного из «них». И теперь Скарлетт была твердо намерена вернуть его.

Крис все еще не мог поверить в произошедшее. Не мог избавится от шока и сбросить с себя оцепенение. Он же обещал Себастьяну быть рядом, защитить… И он не сдержал своего слова, и лучше бы ему никогда не давать его. Возможно, это он и испортил их план: Себастьяну приходилось скрывать его, теряя силы, еще и тот поцелуй в самом зените дня только раскрыл перед похитителем их карты.

Он потерял Себастьяна. Он подвел Себастьяна. Теперь Себастьян в руках человека, который все эти годы охотился за его силой. В руках человека, который однажды подослал насильника к шестнадцатилетнему подростку, чтобы разбудить через страх и боль его магию. 

Руки Криса не дрожали только благодаря выработавшейся за много лет устойчивости к стрессу. Но он был на грани. 

Маки пробрался к ним сквозь расходящуюся толпу:  
\- Кажется, я видел их еще раз. Но девчонка умеет создавать иллюзии или что-то подобное. Я не мог их догнать. Слишком быстро, - он предложил помощь, она требовалась и Крису, и Скарлетт, чтобы подняться на ноги. - Прости, Крис. Они шли на восток, когда я потерял их из виду. У нее был помощник. Какой-то здоровяк держал Себастьяна, - в глазах Маки была злоба, - он не мог идти сам, но он же нужен им живым. Он будет в порядке.

«Недолго», - подумал Крис, но не сказал друзьям. Они и так это прекрасно понимали. Себастьян не в безопасности.

Роберт положил руку на плечо Криса:  
\- Мы расспросим, куда могла направится Эмбер, узнаем, в каких местах она бывала.

Пол - весь из себя изысканный друг Себастьяна из старомодного клуба фокусников - появился с другой стороны:  
— Это же не часть шоу?  
\- Нет, - признался Крис.  
\- Его похитили, - Пол переводил взгляд от Криса к Скарлетт, к Маки, к Роберту, ища подтверждения своих догадок. - Вы пытались поймать кого-то. И Себастьян был приманкой.

\- Так, только не надо тут, - Роберт попытался не допустить ссоры, - ФБР не виновато. Себастьян хотел помочь, он сказал мне.

\- Исчезновения, пропавшие иллюзионисты, - Пол вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу. Крис вспомнил, что они с Себастьяном были любовниками, пусть они не были слишком близки, скорее друзьями с привилегиями, но тем не менее Крис понимал искреннюю привязанность и боль Пола, отразившиеся на его лице, - конечно, он не мог иначе. Могу я… Я никакой не маг, не как он, я даже сдачи дать не могу, но в клубе есть записи. Что-то вроде архива-хроники. Какие иллюзионисты с какими номера выступают. Старомодная традиция. Этому архиву чуть ли не сто лет. Вдруг это может помочь?

Крис переглянулся со Скарлетт, вдвоем они посмотрели на Маки.  
\- Возможно, - решил Крис, - особенно, если у вас есть информация о тех, кто появился в городе около десятилетия назад, кто бы выспрашивал о людях со способностями… Скар, иди с ним. Сообщи, если что-то найдешь.  
Она кивнула:  
\- А ты чем займешься?  
\- Я вернусь в кофейню. Роберт, ты же говорил, что знаешь друзей Эмбер, с кем можно поговорить? - Роберт кивнул. - Потом я присоединюсь к тебе в архиве. Будем искать совпадения. Кого он забрал, откуда. По крайней мере, мы знаем, что он преследует определенную цель.  
\- Я пробью эту девушку, Эмбер, так же ты сказал, по нашим базам, - предложил Маки. - Вдруг, она уже где-то засветилась?

План был составлен, они разделились. Надежда висела на волоске, но как агенты они старались следовать должностным инструкциям в поисках зацепок, в поисках чего угодно, что докажет, что они не потеряли Себастьяна навсегда.

В машине Роберта по пути в его приветливую кофейню, Крис подумал на секунду, что ему никогда не стоило разрешать Себастьяну выступать. Но он тут же отмел эту мысль. Даже Роберт подтвердил это ранее: Себастьян хотел помочь и ни за что бы не послушался Криса, даже если бы он приказал ему. Себастьяну и раньше не была безразлична судьба друзей.

Себастьян сделал выбор, Крис не мог отказывать ему в этом праве, только не ему, не его храбрости, его очарованию, его героизму. Себастьян был прекрасен и снаружи, и внутри. Настоящий маг, готовый бросится на защиту… Защиту.

Защитник.

Крис повторил это слово. Воспоминание забилось птицей в его памяти, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Он говорил, нет, Себастьяна говорил. Себастьян, смеясь, шутя, предположил, что Крис может быть защитником. Не магом, но чувствительным к магии, рыцарем своего мага с зимними глазами. Защитник. Ведомый интуицией. И, самое главное - чувствующий, способный находить магию. 

Мог ли Крис на самом деле? Может ли он? Знает ли кто-нибудь, с чего ему начать, чтобы понять наверняка? Сам Себастьян только один раз читал о защитниках много лет назад в своем лихорадочном поиске информации. Никто из болтливых посетителей кофейни ни разу не упоминал такого, даже когда Себастьян явил им Криса. 

Сможет ли он почувствовать Себастьяна, если предположить, что он вообще может чувствовать магию? И как далеко он может зайти, если все, что у него есть - обрывки информации, которыми его возлюбленный иллюзионист поделился с ним, и его собственные догадки и надежда? Но он продолжил думать. Не мог иначе. “Себастьян”, - думал он, практически заклинал, просил услышать его, - “Себастьян, я здесь, я найду тебя, помогу, если ты ранен, я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был, я верну тебя. Я скажу, что люблю тебя. Прокричу это. Я буду поддерживать тебя, держать тебя за руку, любить тебя. Не только когда мы в постели. Пока ты ешь твой любимый куриный суп. Всегда”.

Себастьяну нравилось принадлежать ему, нравилось принимать заботу, Крис знал это. Он думал, что, может быть, его признания будут приняты. Он думал, что, может быть, Себастьяну он также важен, может быть, настолько же, что однажды Себастьян ответит на его любовь, может быть, Себастьян не признался потому, что боялся, что Крис уйдет. Кристофер Эванс, Специальный агент ФБР на задании, ввязывающийся в отношения со своим ценным свидетелем.

Себастьян ошибался на этот счет. Крис найдет его и скажет это, и будет смотреть, как его светлые глаза наполняются возмущением, будто с ним играют злую шутку, но затем Крис поцелует его снова, и снова, обещая новые грани использования наручников, узлов, повязок на глаза и испытаний гибкости.

Но кроме всего прочего, Крис не оставит его. Будущие может быть неопределенным до страха, может казаться, что время неумолимо ускользает, но лишь одно не вызывает сомнений: Крис не оставит Себастьяна. Карьера или нет, любое тяжелое испытание, любые последствия. Пусть случиться что угодно. 

Крис отправил сообщение Скарлетт: “еще поищи информацию о магических защитниках/телепатах/медиумах”. Она ответила “Поняла” без лишних вопросов, потому что доверяла ему, понимала, что это может иметь отношение к делу. Она доверяла ему. Себастяьн тоже.

Крис закрыл глаза, дал боли охватить себя на пять секунд, но не больше, и затем взял себя в руки, готовясь действовать.

Себастьян нуждается в нем. И Крису Эвансу нужен Себастьян, его иллюзионист с искрящимися глазами, частичка его души, которую Крис не готов был потерять.

***

Для того, кто никогда не болел, никогда не получал серьезных травм, Себастьян сейчас чувствовал, будто все это обрушилось на него сполна. Боль, казалось, ввинчивалась в спину, и ему было не разглядеть ее источник. Мир уходил у него из-под ног, но словно большие руки держали его и не давали упасть. Во рту вместе с тряпичным кляпом чувствовался привкус крови, и боль въедалась в тело с каждым стуком сердца.

Шел дождь. Или не дождь, а просто ледяная вода капала на него сверху. Он так замерз, что не мог чувствовать… ничего. Его ноги едва касались земли, а руки были скованы над головой, металл этих оков жег куда сильнее, чем игривые наручники Криса. Себастьян чувствовал себя будто вне тела, не способным контролировать тошноту и непрекращающийся шум крови, отдававший эхом прямо в череп.

Никогда раньше ему не было так плохо. Никогда он не был так беспомощен. Даже тогда, давно. Тот перепуганный подросток, встретившийся с монстрами у себя в спальне, мог куда лучше защитить себя, чем Себастьян сейчас. По крайней мере тогда он чувствовал тепло под кожей, бурлящую силу, которая всегда таилась за его ребрами, также необходимая для жизни, как и стук сердца. Только его магия не была чем-то физическим, не легкими, глазами или кожей. Он не мог коснуться ее, не мог видеть или попробовать на вкус, но она всегда была с ним, готовая прийти на помощь, когда он в ней больше всего нуждался. Даже до того, как он пробудил ее в себе. До того, как осознал ее и признал.

Сейчас его магия как будто была отдельно от него, как его разум от тела. Раненная, страдающая сущность, которая хотела делать то, что и обычно - защищать и поддерживать - но не могла. Себастьян хотел успокоить ее. Он понимал, что это его собственное сокровенное желание.

Никогда раньше ему не было так плохо. Он не понимал, как такое может быть. Боль — это не то, к чему он привык. Не то, с чем он знал, как справляться. Ему не было стыдно за рыдания, которые душили его, и за слезы, которые едва ли были видны из-под повязки на глазах. Ему было больно, и он хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Он хотел, чтобы его обнимал Крис, тепло, заботливо, обещая безопасность. Он хотел быть с Крисом, и чтобы боль прекратилась.

 

Дождь вокруг был настолько сильным и шумным, что он не бы не услышал шаги человека. Он не мог ничего видеть, он был пойман темнотой и отчаянно дрожал, когда какой-то старый и явно ржавый механизм заскрипел где-то рядом. Дождь прекратился, и Себастьян почувствовал чью-то руку на своем лице.

\- Осторожно, вот так, - он узнал этот голос и дернулся прочь. Голые ноги заскользили по холодному, мокрому камню. Оковы не пустили его далеко.

Эти пальцы были длинными и сухими, но не такими уж и грубыми, когда освободили Себастьяна от кляпа.

\- Пей, - приказал голос. - Обезвоживание тебе ни к чему.

Слова могли показаться насмешкой. Себастьян был мокрым с ног до головы, но вода казалась такой же сладкой, как Кола или любая другая газировка. Себастьян тянул воду через соломинку, потому что понимал, что это поможет ему восстановить силы. Его все еще отравлял наркотик, тошнота и холод высасывали последние силы из него. Его магия все еще билась взаперти, и он не мог воспользоваться ей.

\- Я знал, что это ты. Узнал в тот же момент, когда увидел тебя, - голос снова заговорил. Себастьян не мог видеть из-за повязки, но память дорисовала образ человека, рядом. — Это мог быть только ты.

Он позволил Себастьяну выпить всю воду до капли, прежде чем забрать соломинку.

Себастьян хотел столько всего сказать. Закричать, выругаться, потребовать ответить, что стало с другими, где сейчас Эмбер, но его хватило только на «Нет».

\- Я могу чувствовать ее, - сказал голос. - Твою магию. Могу ощущать ее даже своей кожей. Не так сильно, похоже на щекотку на самом деле. Я всю свою жизнь искал тебя.

«Он защитник», - думал Себастьян. Это реальность, а не просто байка. В его способностях Себастьян не сомневался, как и в своей магии. Пусть перед ним был не самый сильный, не лучший, но настоящий защитник.

\- Мы две части единого целого, - безумие звучало куда яснее, когда Себастьян стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы распознать его. - Твоя сила, мои способности. И не будет ничего, что было бы нам неподвластно. Целый мир будет нашим.

Себастьян затряс головой. Снова попытался увеличить расстояние между ними. Без постоянного потока холодной воду чувствительность постепенно возвращалась к его рукам и плечам. Слезы в его глазах теперь жглись. «Нет», - он повторил снова. Как будто это могло что-то изменить. «Нет, я не согласен».

Сильные пальцы заставили его открыть рот и впихнули назад тяжелую, мокрую тряпку. Звук щелчка пальцев, и только кляп заглушил крик Себастьяна, когда цепи сжались вокруг его запястий и дернулись вверх. Теперь он повис в воздухе, совсем не касаясь земли.

\- Согласишься, - ладонь похлопала его по щеке в извращенной пародии на нежность. - Я твой защитник, ты мой маг. Мы связаны, это в твоей природе.

Еще один щелчок пальцев, снова скрип ржавого металла. Вода вновь обрушилась ледяным дождем, и Себастьян задушено вскрикнул.

\- Тебе нужно немного времени на раздумья, - голос удалялся, затихая. - Через несколько дней ты забудешь, что отказывал мне.


	8. Телепатия

Крис чувствовал себя странно, но даже не думал жаловался, закатывать глаза или отвергать поступающие советы. Он решил, что сделает что угодно, буквально что угодно, чтобы вернуть Себастьяна живым. Да, даже включая то, чем он занимался сейчас - сидел совершенно голый на полу в задней комнате кофейни Роберта, сжимая левой рукой один из шарфов Себастьяна, а правой водя по второпях распечатанной карте города. Запахи мокки, корицы и розмарина витали в воздухе. Кофе не требовался для наспех подготовленного ритуала, но, тем не менее, все его пили, чтобы согреться. Крису еще и раздобыли одеяло, чтобы ему было удобнее сидеть на полу.

\- Знаешь, - сказал Маки, - при любых других обстоятельствах я бы заснял тебя на видео, даже не сомневайся.

Крис ответил ему недовольным взглядом.

Роберт посмотрел на них из-за вороха старой бумаги, но не очень-то осуждающе. Крису показалось, что он бы тоже был не против отпустить пару шуток, если бы ситуация не была такой критичной. А она была. Была.

\- Хорошо, - Крис слышал хрип в своем голосе. Напряжение давало о себе знать, - что я должен сделать?

Он думал, что иллюзионисты отнесутся куда более скептично к его словам. Но Пол, и юный Том, и высокий светловолосый викинг, которого по совпадению тоже звали Крис, совместными усилиями разыскали какую-то книгу и три письма, претендующие на статус антиквариата. Письма датировались девятнадцатым веком и сообщали о том, что некто Кассандра Беннет хочет выйти замуж за защитника своей матери, что грубо нарушало принятую норму и путало магическую связь, а тот защитник к тому же недостаточно хорош в глубокой медитации, описание которой занимало целую главу в потрепанной книге родом из двадцатых годов прошлого века, полностью посвященной защитникам, которые не были способны выполнять свои функции, которым не хватало чувствительности, которые не могли стать хорошими партнерами и эмпатами, не развивали свою интуицию, чтобы помогать своим магам.

Как бы все это ни было интересно, в книге ничего не говорилось о том, как быть защитником. Как быть тем, в ком сейчас нуждался Себастьян. 

Когда светловолосый викинг поинтересовался, зачем они притащили эту макулатуру, Крис объяснил:  
\- Себастьян говорил… Он думал, что я могу оказаться…  
\- Ах, вот как, - протянул Роберт, - значит так и есть, - и ни у кого не нашлось возражений, все верили, что Себастьян был прав, Себастьян же знал столько всего о магии.

Но Себастьян не знал всего. Он сам говорил, что провел годы, пытаясь не замечать магию. И не выдавать себя.

Маки ничего не нашел в базах ФБР. Никаких зацепок, куда Эмбер могла направится, чтобы встретиться с заказчиком похищения. Никаких следов.

Крис решил, что сделает что угодно. Неважно, насколько безумное. Неделю назад и магия казалась невозможной, и он еще не отдавал себе отчет, насколько его видение мира изменилось с тех пор. И нет времени размышлять. Не сейчас. Рефлексия останется на будущие, неопределенное, скатанное в крошечный шарик, помещенный на заднюю полку сознания. Крис отложит чертов вопрос “кто я, кто мы” на это чертово потом, если оно вообще наступит. Скарлетт и Маки сообщили ему, что он должен им адское пекло объяснений в ближайшее время, раз уж он не удосужился им рассказать, что магия существует в их мире, но они обещали подождать с расспросами. Сейчас от них требовался профессионализм федеральных агентов.

В книге, найденной Полом, говорилось о материальных привязках - в этой роли выступал шарф Себастьяна - чистоте и магическом пространстве. Крис не представлял себе, как достигнуть чистоты, и возможно ли это вообще, вдруг тут подразумевалась девственность, но собравшиеся в кофейне иллюзионисты решили, что это может подразумевать под собой отсутствие рукотворных вещей, предметов и даже тканей. И поэтому Крису пришлось раздеться, хотя он и сомневался, что это так уж необходимо, но он не собирался спорить.

У них не было настоящего магического пространства, они же не средневековые колдуны или алхимики, они вообще не маги. Тут не было второго Себастьяна, да и самому Себастьяну не нужна была отдельная комната для магии, во всяком случаем, в то время, когда они с Крисом были вместе. Учитывая все это, сошлись на задней комнате кофейни. Себастьян любил кофе. Здесь собирались иллюзионисты.

Крис начал замерзать, но он все еще хотел попытаться добиться результата:  
\- Так, у кого-нибудь есть еще идеи?

Роберт перевернул страницу. Второе письмо было на французском. Роберт не был хорош в языках:  
\- Сфокусируйся на нем… Просто… Я не знаю, постарайся… думать только о нем. Попробуй, значит, попробуй отрешиться от посторонних мыслей.

\- Что?

\- Тут так сказано! Погоди, я кажется понял. Если ты нервничаешь, ты отвлекаешься. В этом случае ничего не сработает. Ты должен быть вроде как… стрелкой компаса. Должен искать магию. Но чтобы найти конкретного человека, ты должен наполнить мысли этим человеком, тем, что ты ищешь, но не самим собой, не своими тревогами.

А сейчас Крис чувствовал себя клубком тревог. Себастьян был совсем один наедине с человеком, который угрожал ему годами, с человеком, который уже перешел моральный горизонт событий, решившись причинить вред подростку. 

Крис не знал, как успокоиться. Он боялся. Он тот, кто он есть. Его сердце. 

Его сердце. “Себастьян”. 

На сердце было легче, когда он думал о Себастьяне. Он чувствовал себя свободнее. Скидывал с себя оковы и был готов бежать дальше, смеясь, чувствуя магию в глазах, ладонях, в каждом поцелуе.

Крис глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул.

Он отпустил все: не думал про комнату, про учащенный пульс, про холод.

Он сосредоточился.

Его ощущения походили на то, что требовали от агентов ФБР на курсах стрельбы - концентрации на цели - и в тоже время к нему словно вернулось чувство кисти в руке. Он будто рисовал картину в своем сознании, когда реальный мир отступал в сторону, и только воображение оставалось. 

Он целовал Себастьяна в отельном номере, в доме миллионера, под ярким солнцем, под полотнищем ликующего ярко-синего неба.

Он знал Себастьяна. Может, не так уж хорошо, как хотелось бы. Пока нет. Не знал, предпочитает ли тот классический рок или панк девяностых, когда едет в машине, не знал, как относится к походам, нравятся ли ему водопады. Но Крис знал другое: о его детстве, о скрываемой истории, о доверии между ними, о шоколаде, о вкусе кофе в его поцелуе, о мимолетной магии в самом воздухе, о рецепте куриного супа из далеких краев, о твердом намерении спасти друзей и помогать людям, о том тепле, которое чувствовалось рядом с ним в постели, о зыбком счастье, когда Крис тянулся к нему с ответным теплом, и о решительности в каждом его движении руки.

Крис знал Себастьяна.

Тепло защекотало его пальцы, заворочалось в душе.

Тепло исчезло, ощущения переродились: Крис все еще чувствовал, узнавал это сердцебиение, потому что уже прикасался к нему, чувствовал под кожей тонких запястий, на шее Себастьяна. Но тепла не было. Холод. 

Холод, как промозглый день, как непрекращающийся ливень, как ледяные слёзы разбитого мира.

У Криса сдавило в груди. Он не мог дышать. Он будто тонул.

***

Он был в темноте, он тонул в ней, было страшно, холодно и больно так, как ни было никогда, он никогда не болел и не получал серьезных травм, не как сейчас, ему никогда не было так больно.

Он был один, как и всегда было, как и всегда будет - конечно, Крис будет искать его из чувства вины, из необходимости закрыть расследуемое дело, потому что Себастьян ценный свидетель, а Крис - настоящий герой, а герои поступают именно так, они не приходят домой к мальчикам, подобным теням, с запятнанным прошлым, он знал это, он знал, и все-таки мысль ударила его, словно штормовая волна.

Он был слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться, а стоило попытаться - стало только хуже.

“Нет!”, - Крис закричал. Его крик был подобен броску копья. - “Нет, Себ, я здесь. Ты можешь слышать меня? Я здесь ради тебя”.

Крис знал, что теперь Себастьян плакал. В этом глухом месте, измученный, он пытался забыться. Искры внутри него затухали, это чувствовалось будто наркотическое опьянение. Себастьян же должен сиять как золото и серебро, ослепляя.

“Себастян”, - прошептал Крис.

“Нет”, - Себастьян отказывался слушать, думая, упрямо цепляясь за чувство страха, за то, что казалось ему единственно реальным. - “Нет, ты не настоящий. Ты игра моего воображения. Ты не Крис. Крис не смог бы так сделать. Все, что я говорил про защитников - это потому, что хотел верить в это, думал, что это могло бы объяснить нашу встречу… Ты ненастоящий”.

“Нет, это я! Я здесь!”

“Он бы тоже так говорил”, - Себастьян с трудом сфокусировался. Он был ужасающе слабым. Боже, Крис хотел бы знать, насколько серьезно его состояние. Крис не мог понять и чувствовал, как его накрывает отчаяние. - “Крис бы так сказал. И Он бы тоже. Он уже говорил так. Единственную правду…”

Он. Маг. Значит он внушал Себастьяну мысли, мучая его.

Где-то далеко позади кто-то суетился: “Крис, твоя рука, подожди, дай мне…”. Насколько же все они сейчас не имели значения.

“Он настоящий”, - отстраненно сказал Себастьян. - “Он сказал, что он мой защитник. Единственный возможный. Единственный. Мы. Связаны. Он искал меня. Среди стольких людей… Я отказал ему, конечно, но сколько можно сопротивляться фактам? Ты не можешь… можешь ли ты… Мне кажется, я скоро умру”.

“Нет, нет, ты не умрешь!”

“Ты ненастоящий, прости”, - Себастьян часто дышал, пытаясь справится с потоками воды, уже не обращая внимания на холод. Совсем не хороший знак.

“Послушай”, - позвал Крис, - “ты сам говорил мне, что есть вещи, которые ты не знаешь, про гибкость реальности и многое другое”, - и Крис сосредоточился на Себастьяне, старался дышать вместе с ним, пытаясь не упустить зыбкую связь, а в тоже время все его навыки агента ФБР были направлены на наблюдение, на определение локации...где бы они ни были. Где Себастьян? Где он находится? Бетон. Старый кирпич. Подвал? Туннель? Старая часть города, в любом случае, где-то под землей, но рядом с водой.

Что-то темное и зыбкое маячило на границе восприятия. Не реальное присутствие, но призрак: многогранный и раздражающий, но безобидный, остаток памяти о сильной уродливой магии. Крис не понимал, откуда он знает, что это именно так.

“Это плохое место. Ты должен уйти, даже если ты ненастоящий”, - Себастьян все еще пытался спасти его. Спасти всех, - “некоторые из них мертвы”, - продолжил Себастьян, - “в других комнатах” - комнатах? - “но он сказал, что некоторые выжили. Они не я, они разочаровали его, но они все еще могут быть полезны. Ему. Нам. Все равно, кем он хочет нас видеть. Если ты дружелюбная галлюцинация, ты поможешь им”.

Теперь Крис тоже плакал. Незваные эмоции резали по живому. Себастьян говорил так обреченно. Нет, он не готовился сдаться Магу - он бы никогда не стал сообщником похитителя и убийцы - и, тем не менее, он отчаялся, он не ждал, что его спасет Крис или кто-либо еще, даже если он продолжит отвергать предложения Мага.

“Пожалуйста”, - Крис попытался снова, сам чувствуя отчаяние. - “Я Крис. Я настоящий”.

“Кончено, все так”, - Себастьян усмехнулся. - “Я верю в призраков или, знаешь, в присутствие, в возможность физически чувствовать магию, например, отголосок заклинания, будто поцелуй. Все равно, даже если ты настоящий, тебе надо уйти. Ты должен быть в безопасности”.

В этом весь Себастьян: он оставался храбрым для других, когда сам был напуган, находил в себе сострадание, ярко сиял добротой и своей магией, зная, что в мире есть более темные места, встреча с которыми требовала сил. Даже если у Себастьяна не было сил бороться.

Крис любил его, мог чувствовать его сердце, как горящий опал, как драгоценный камень, пламя, которое нужно взять в ладони и сохранить.

Связь стала рушиться, размываться.

“Я вытащу тебя отсюда”, - закричал он.

“Удачи”, - Себастьян не узнал его. Не увидел его. Не думал, что Крис вернется за ним. Себастьян был уверен, что какой-то призрак забрел в это ужасное место, болезненно напомнил ему о его Крисе и сейчас исчезнет.

***

Крис тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя боль в сердце, в груди, во всем его мире. Сейчас он рушился, тянул за собой, вслед за Себастьяном…

Другая боль обрушилась на его щеку, быстро и колко. Крис открыл глаза. Скарлетт стояла рядом с ним на коленях c поднятой рукой.

Он попытался заговорить. Голос надорвался. Ему нужно было перевести дух:  
\- Он… Я думаю он…, - Боже, - я думаю он еще жив.

Его пальцы свела боль. Он посмотрел на свою руку. Он пытался вдавить пальцы в пол через карту. Бумага смялась. Но он указал на место. Не адрес - карта оказалась расцарапана и запачкана кровью - но локацию. Во всяком случае, поиск сужался до квартала.

\- Хей, - Пол склонился над картой, - здесь же была старая резиденция Алистера Кроули, да? Здание же до сих пор стоит? Возможно, оно было перестроено, но…

\- Места силы, - Роберт побледнел. - Места черной магии. Конечно же, мало что он тех времен осталось - Кроули был идиотом и так себе черным магом - но это определенно место силы. Если кто-то пытается увеличить свою силу, привязать силу…

\- Это хорошая версия, в конце концов, - кивнула Скарлетт, - дай мне руку, - она начала заклеивать ранки на руке Криса. Ему не казалось, что они слишком серьезные, но Скарлетт считала иначе.

\- Места силы, - Маки покачала головой. - Хорошо, что мы будем делать? Раз уж Крис обладает магией…

\- Крис не обладает магией, он только чувствует ее, ищет…

\- Обычно защитник всегда в паре со своим магом, они вместе ищут силу, настраиваются друг на друга…

Крис затих на минутку. Крис пытался прийти в себя. Скарлетт подала ему одежду, он оделся на автомате.

Он смог найти Себастьяна - это был успех, которому можно было радоваться до невероятного восторга. Он сделал это. Он может делать это. 

Он связан с магией. Что-то в этом роде. Он может чувствовать, искать магию, по крайней мере.

Сейчас Себастьян один. Его магия ранена. Возможно, он умирает. Себастьян сам думал так.

Ужас разрушал всю радость от успеха. Радость надо отложить до тех пор, пока Себастьян не окажется в его руках. В безопасности. Вместе с ним.

Крис был более чем уверен, что не повторит то, что совершил, прямо сейчас. Может, позже, но не сейчас. Он устал, он был зол, он измотался, голова была будто в тумане.  
Шарф Себастьяна так и остался обмотанным вокруг его руки.

Себастьян не узнал его. Но он в порядке. Он будет в порядке. Крис сделает для этого все возможное. Теперь они знают, в каком направлении двигаться. Теперь Крис был готов довериться своему сердцу.

Сердце, его опыт, его профессиональные навыки: все они сейчас были нацелены на одно и тоже. Собравшиеся в кофейне иллюзионисты, а также Скарлетт с Маки уставились на него: он только сейчас осознал, что давно встал с пола и готов был в любой момент сорваться с места, и все смотрели на него, будто он был их генералом.

\- Маг тоже защитник, - объявил он, и, кажется, его не до конца поняли, они выглядели озадаченными и взволнованными, представляя, что такому человеку может быть нужно от единственного настоящего мага, которого они знали, - и это значит, что он не маг, он не может творить магию, только чувствовать ее, он простой смертный, всего лишь человек, - и тут до всех дошло: их враг не кто-то сопоставимый по силе с Себастьяном, они могут ему противостоять.

\- А хорошо, что у меня с собой достаточно экипировки, - ухмыльнулась Скарлетт.

Крис кивнул, посмотрел на всех, кто оказался на его стороне, на стороне Себастьяна:  
\- Тогда готовимся и выдвигаемся.

***

Себастьян был уверен, что терял связь с реальностью. Он приспособился к левитации, телепортации, смирился, что может убить человека одной мыслью, но у всего есть предел, и ни в каком ситуации, даже в самой странной и безвыходной, как его, не самым хорошим признаком будут голоса в голосе.

Или даже один голос.

Часть его хотела, чтобы голос вернулся, даже если он всего лишь подражал Крису. Потому что в его голове осталось только эхо, постепенно сменяющееся ужасающей пустотой, напоминающей о его одиночестве. Он давно привык к одиночеству, но эта привычка была рождена необходимостью, а не его собственным желанием. Он любил людей. Он любил быть среди людей. Любим компанию. Жаждал общения. Но сейчас он был один. Он всегда был одинок, если уж честно считать.

Он скучал по Крису.

Он скучал… Господи, как же ему не хватало его матери. Он не хотел умирать, не увидевшись с ними двумя снова. Он не хотел умирать один в темноте, в холоде.

Отчаянное желание не быть одному быстро исчезло, когда вода снова перестала течь, и все его чувства закричали, что невозможно близко к нему стоял человек. Так на него подействовала изоляция, или его собственная боль? Трудно сказать.

\- Пожалуйста, - мягкий, женский голос с надрывом. Эмбер? - Пожалуйста. Вы убиваете его.

\- Ему надо сделать выбор, - только его разум, не тело, готов был сопротивляться голосу Мага. Физически он оцепенел. У него не осталось сил на борьбу.

\- Он замерз, - потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что его кожи коснулись. - Вы обещали, что не причините ему вреда.

Глаза Себастьяна все также закрывала повязка. Он не мог видеть, как Эмбер вздрагивает, как ее голова дергается от пощечины. От части от чувствовал, что все именно так. Искры гнева вспыхнули в нем, потому что с его другом плохо обращались. Он не мог защитить ее в своем положении. Он не мог сделать что-то, чтобы остановить человека, из-за которого уже пострадало столько людей, пока тот гнался за Себастьяном.

Он мог бы. Он мог бы вывернуться наизнанку по желанию. Мысли о том, как найти в себе силы заняли место в его сознании, когда Эмбер вскрикнула от боли. Что-то загорелось в нем, будто химическая реакция. Горело ярко и злобно и быстро, и он упал на колени, больно ударившись о пол.

Больше его ничего не связывало. Он освободился. Магия в его крови праздновала победу прекрасную секунду… Если бы он только мог воспользоваться ей еще раз. 

Рука, на которую он упал, подогнулась и заставила его пошатнуться. Что-то сломалось - кость не выдержала такого с собой отношения. Все искры силы вспыхнули и умерли. Надежда сменилась устрашающей, приглушенной тишиной.

Мир вокруг все еще был погружен во тьму. Себастьян не мог понять, потерял ли он сознание или нет. Он больше не слышал Эмбер. Он также не чувствовал ее присутствия. Но он знал, что он не один. Маг все еще здесь. Его руки едва коснулись кожи Себастьяна, и будто что-то острое разрезало кожу. Его прикосновения отдавались такой болью, что это казалось неестественным.

\- Я был терпелив, - голос у его уха был полон сожаления. - Я хотел дать тебе принять решение, дать тебе время. Мне не нравится колоть тебе наркотики, Себастьян, это не приносит мне радости.

Боль, которая сопровождала его первые часы заключения, снова вспыхнула, когда чужие руки сжались на его запястьях и потащили его по полу. Рывки отдавались в мышцах и сухожилиях, измученных многочасовым связыванием, и все, что Себастьян мог, это всхлипывать во время резких рывков по грубому полу.

\- Я хотел, чтобы у тебя был выбор, - Маг то ли игнорировал, то ли не замечал боли Себастьяна. - Я хотел, чтобы ты сам пришел к правильным выводам. Чтобы ты чувствовал их естественность. Я хотел быть добрым с тобой, Себастьян, но Специальный агент Эванс создал все возможные проблемы для нас с тобой.

Имя Криса заставило Себастьяна сопротивляться. Сопротивление родилось скорее из страха за Криса, а не из надежды, что сейчас Крис ворвется в этот подвал, как герой из старых сказок.

Он не позволит Магу причинить вред Крису. Он скорее умрет, чем даст этому случиться.

Обитый металлом ботинок выбил весь воздух из легких Себастьяна до пятен перед глазами. Он задыхался и дрожал. Захват вокруг его запястий ослаб, затем и вовсе исчез, но эта свобода не продлилась долго, только до того, как руки схватили его за волосы и поставили на ватные ноги.

Повязка сползла с глаз, Себастьян вцепился в держащие его руки, не в силах справлялся с той агонией, которая происходила в его голове от яркого света.

Маг сильно встряхнул Себастьяна за плечи:  
\- Ты не в сказке, - рычал он. - Даже если он придет за тобой, это не потому, что он любит тебя. Ты для него награда. Инструмент. Игрушка, которую ФБР разберет деталь за деталью, пока от тебя ничего не останется. Они высосут по капле всю твою магию без остатка, а потом раскроят на лабораторном столе, чтобы понять, что же такое делает тебя особенным.

Себастьян едва мог поднять голову и отрицательно замотать ей, но он попытался. Крис бы никогда не позволил такому случиться…

\- Они, возможно, повысят его до Директора, представляешь? - прошептал Маг. Теперь световые пятна перестали плясать перед глазами Себастьяна, и он смог рассмотреть его лицо. Простое и неприметное, за исключением холодных, жестоких глаз. - Если он приведет тебя в ФБР, только представь, как это отразится на его карьере. Черт, да они организуют ему супружеские свидания с тобой, если он попросит.

Возражения Себастьяна заглушились кляпом, который так и остался у него во рту, но их смысл был понят.

\- Я его не знаю? - Маг рассмеялся. - А ты? Ты знаком с ним неделю. Я уверен, он заставил тебя чувствовать себя особенным, - его голос смягчился, и он погладил Себастьяна по щеке, отчего того чуть не вывернуло. - Он искал меня. Он пользовался тобой, чтобы найти меня. Если он вернется назад ни с чем, это будет концом его карьеры, - он покачал головой. Вздохнув, он убрал большим пальцем слезу, скатившуюся по щеке Себастьяна. - Я должен был найти тебя раньше. Я не должен был оставлять тебя столь беззащитным перед подобной жестокостью жизни.

Маг заключил Себастьяна в пародийное подобие объятия, крепко держа, как бы Себастьян ни пытался оттолкнуть его от себя.

\- Я собирался играть по твоим правилам, - грустно сказал Маг, - но я не могу рисковать, не могу дать ему снова украсть тебя у меня, - одна рука Мага так и осталась на спине Себастьяна все также сильно держа, не давая вырваться. Другой Маг закрыл Себастьяну нос и рот и надавил, - ты будешь мне благодарен, когда все закончится, - он говорил ужасно уверенно, серьезно.

Себастьян мог задержать дыхание более, чем на пять минут.

В этот раз он продержался около шести, прежде, чем потерял сознание. Маг так и не отвернулся даже на мгновение.

***

Крис ожидал сопротивления. Крис готовился драться. Вся их разношерстная команда из злых иллюзионистов и агентов ФБР на каникулах была на взводе и готова была броситься в драку.

Крис поспешил выбраться из машины Маки. Он сделал два шага к особняку Кроули, когда почувствовал слабость, а его живот скрутило. Каждый нерв был натянут, как струна. Все ощущалось сверхмеры и в этом было что-то неправильное: как соль на ране, как близость кораблекрушения, как нож, всаженный в живот.

\- Крис? - Скарлетт подхватила его под руку. - Крис!

Он моргнул. Он опирался на капот машины. Метал был согрет солнцем. Кирпич дома напротив тоже был освещен солнечным светом, но казалось, что он поглощает его, выпивает, будто вампир кровь. Дом производил впечатление вечно голодного монстра. Самодовольного и самовлюбленного. Крис не знал, почему у него сложился такой образ. Но он был именно таким.

Когда он снова моргнул, все вокруг выглядело до идеальности обычно: ветхий старый Нью Йорк, пустой квартал, хотя потенциально жилье тут могло быть нарасхват, а так только одна ставня покачивалась на ветру.

Все иллюзионисты посмотрели на него, затем на дом и снова на него. Было бы смешно, не будь все они настроены чертовски серьезно. 

Себастьян был здесь. Себастьян и все, кто исчез с улиц. А также человек, ответственный за все похищения.

\- Итак, - Роберт поддержал его улыбкой, - твой радар сработал? Я имею в виду, ты же…

Крис едва взглянул в его стороны.

Маки прыснул со смеху. Это немного разрядило обстановку.

Это же Нью Йорк, никто не обратит внимание на ощетинившуюся группу людей, окружившую заброшенный особняк. Даже магазин на углу, и тот был закрыт. Они припарковались вдоль улицы, но даже не думали прятаться, времени не было. У Себастьяна не было времени. Возможно, кто-то мог заметить недавнее присутствие Криса. Наверняка не узнать.

Крис глубоко вздохнул и расправил плечи, посмотрел на свою команду:  
\- Сначала мы выводим всех из здания. Это первостепенно. Затем разбираемся с теми, кого там удерживают. Ясно?

\- Ясно, - кивнула Скарлетт, - шеф, - это скорее для настроения - в ФБР у них были одинаковые звания, а Маки и иллюзионисты отдали с разной степенью ироничности честь.

\- И вы послушаете, если я скажу, что что-то идет неправильно, - больше Крис не чувствовал слабость, но испытанным ранее чувствам он поверил. Он верил себе, верил той части себя, о которой раньше и не подозревал, которая сейчас расцвела и раскрывала свои лепестки. И все благодаря Себастьяну. 

Все согласились с впечатляющим единством и сосредоточенностью. Крис гадал, что о нем думают сейчас, о его только что найденной способности - но это вопрос на будущие. 

\- Хорошо. Маки, Пол и кто-то еще должны прикрывать с заднего входа. Скарлетт, возьми с собой несколько человек, мы войдем с главного входа.

Некоторые отделились от их группы, чтобы пойти в переулок к заднему входу, где была пожарная лестница. Остальные остались с ним, прямо у парадного входа, который…

Который открылся. Крис резко качнулся в сторону - он уже готовился выбивать дверь - но замешательство быстро сменилось злостью, потому что…  
\- Ты!  
\- Эванс! - Скарлетт попыталась удержать его за руку. - Остынь!

Он не остынет. Не успокоится, не перестанет злиться, его предали, как и Себастьяна, пусть в глазах Эмбер напротив и застыли страх и ужас, когда он прижал ее к стене в коридоре.

\- Я же открыла вам дверь, - прошептала она, и Крис услышал свой собственный рык потому что раз уж она смогла сделать это, значит у нее и раньше был выбор. Он знал, сколько существует способов лишить человека свободы выбора. Он знал также хорошо, как и Себастьян, потерявший всю свою прежнюю жизнь и построивший новую из ловкости рук и подарков бездомным семьям. Его хватка ослабла. - Он еще жив, - Крис заметил синяки на лице девушки. И она плакала недавно. - Я думала… Не знаю. Я думала, все будет по-другому. Когда они встретятся.

Скарлетт захлопнула дверь за ними. Ее голос был спокойным, но твердым. Криса трясло, ему было не до спокойствия, так что хорошо, что Скарлетт взяла на себя допрос:  
\- Что ты думала будет по-другому?

\- Я была одной из первых. Из тех, кто был ему нужен, - Эмбер заозиралась вокруг, весь ее вид молил о сочувствии, кричал “меня тоже предали”. - Я могу… не так как Себастьян, но у меня есть дар. Могу отводить от себя внимание. Незаметно подбираться к людям. Уговаривать их отдавать мне вещи. Я этим жила. А потом он нашел меня. Говорил сначала, что я нужна ему, что я особенная, - ее голос задрожал. она всего лишь ребенок улиц, ребенок с крупицей силы, научившийся ей пользоваться и попавшийся на глаза не тому человеку. - Но это было не так. Я была недостаточно хороша. Он искал кого-то настоящего. Он требовал, чтобы мы называли его Магом, и это было то, чего он хотел. Магии. Нас. Я хотела сбежать, - он всхлипнула. У нее на рукаве была дырка, будто она вырывалась из захвата, - думала, к черту его, если я ему не нужна, но он сказал, что у него мой маленький брат… Это так, я видела его, Бена… И мне пришлось приводить для него людей, иллюзионистов, тех, кого он считал настоящими магами, своими…

\- Своими, - Крис тяжело дышал. Запоздало включилась рация. Маки слушал их разговор. Им нужно понять, стоит ли верить Эмбер.

\- Он всегда так говорил. Его человек. Предназначенный ему, - она снова вздрогнула. - Некоторые из них даже были знаменитостями. Гарри Голд. После шоу. Некоторые из них были простыми людьми. Некоторые - те у которых было достаточно сил пережить холод и воду и другое - все еще здесь.

\- Вот черт, - пробормотала Скарлетт, его брови поползли вверх, - дело Гарри Голда.

\- Я думала, что все обойдется. Я думала, что если он получит то, что хочет, - девушка бросила взгляд на Криса. - Я не знала, что это Себастьян. Клянусь. И... ничего не обошлось, нет… Мне кажется, он близок к смерти. Себастьян. Маг говорил, что он послушается его, что он поймет, что они предназначены друг другу и примет это. Но Себастьян не согласился. Все пошло не так. Себастьян...

\- Себастьян, что…, - поторопил Крис.

\- Я не знаю, - она дрожала. - Он замерз. Он... он уже терял сознание, когда, - она указала на синяк у себя на лице. - Он хотел помочь мне, но это было что-то страшное, он был напуган и зол, и мне кажется, у него были галлюцинации или видения, и он действительно мог сделать что угодно. С этой силой. Маг сказал, это и есть причина, почему ему нужен защитник. Как якорь. Он говорил… говорил, что должен удостоверится, что Себастьян понял, насколько он в нем нуждается…

\- Где? - опять оборвал Крис. Он мог выдавить из себя только отдельные слова. Слишком многое не укладывалось сейчас у него в голове. Ранило, резало по живому.

\- В подвале. В задней комнате, - она сглотнула. - Все остальные наверху. Я не могла открыть цепи. Я пыталась.

\- Мы позаботимся об этом, - сказал Роберт, выражая общее согласие готовых к действиям иллюзионистов позади себя.

\- Есть что-то, что нам надо знать? - спросила Скарлетт. - Ловушки, сигнализация, что-угодно.

\- Ничего, о чем бы я знала, - несмотря ни на что, Эмбер была сильной. Он задрала подбородок, не из бесстрашия - им всем было страшно - но подтверждая свой выбор. - Он вроде как высокомерный ублюдок. Купил это здание - у него водятся деньги, даже не знаю, откуда, возможно, от других жертв, и он даже не думал, что кто-то, кто будет искать уличных иллюзионистов, сможет найти его. И он даже не может творить магию.

\- Но ты можешь.

\- Да, и я дала вам войти.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Крис. - Хорошо, ты идешь с нами.

Она тяжело сглотнула и кивнула.

Они направились в подвал. Роберт, светловолосый викинг и еще несколько иллюзионистов направились на второй этаж проверять свои ловкость рук на викторианских цепях.

Сердце Криса сжалось. И это была настоящая физическая боль. Такое тянущее ощущение в груди. Этот дом, слова Эмбер, Себастьян.

Себастьян, замученный, замерзший и все еще достаточно сильный, чтобы освободиться на мгновение, который мог даже не понимать от шока, кто он и где, друзья ли перед ним или мучители. Себастьян все еще жив. Крис верил в это. Он должен был.

Крис перепрыгивал по три ступеньки при спуске в подвал.


	9. Защитники

Себастьян как будто был самим собой. Это точно был не сон, он был сознании, и он почти был уверен, что он жив, просто что-то не так, неправильно. Не в физическом плане… Хотя, нет, и в физическом тоже - он замерз, ему было больно, голова кружилась. Он лежал на бетонном полу и чувствовал себя избитым, истощенным и до странного легким - но он чувствовал себя. Свою форму. Чувствовал свою связь с миром.

Себастьян мысленно оценил свое состояние. Он не был связан. Он мог свободно двигаться. Его руки и ноги словно потеряли свой вес, словно это не кровь бежала по венам, а свет. И все-таки он мог двигаться, если бы пожелал. С головой тоже творилось что-то странное. Но что именно, он не мог определить. Свобода, дрожь, неизбежность бури. Электрический разряд и вздымающаяся мощь волны.

Себастьян открыл глаза.

\- Ты пришел в себя, - Маг сидел рядом с ним. Он выглядел восхищенным. Воодушевленным. А еще он поддерживал одну свою руку другой. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Себастьян был достаточно в себе, чтобы не ответить. Он отвернулся. Его не ограничивали ни повязка на глазах, ни кляп. Он просто лежал на полу помещения, похожего на подвал заброшенного дома или на пещеру, на разрушенное временем убежище колдуна. Несколько книг, какие-то пергаменты, колоды игральных карт и карт Таро лежали тут и там, погребенные под слоем пыли. С проржавевших труб капала вода. Он помнил эту воду.

\- Я должен извиниться за жестокость. Ты был великолепен.

Слова привлекли внимание Себастьяна. Он снова посмотрел на Мага:  
\- Что ты со мной сделал?

\- Убил тебя, конечно же.

Себастьян осмотрел себя. Брови сами поползли вверх от удивления. Так и хотелось съязвить, так как по его субъективным ощущениям, это утверждение не соответствовало правде. 

\- Точнее, ты не позволил мне. Это была проверка, знаешь. Не каждый ее пройдет, - Маг улыбнулся. - Такая сила. Инстинктивная. Она сохранила тебе жизнь. Твое сердце остановилось, а потом снова забилось, так сильно, и ты оттолкнул меня от себя. Даже руку мне сломал.

Себастьян присмотрелся. Нет, рука Мага не была сломана. Да, он старался лишний раз не двигать ей, но она определенно не была сломана. Себастьян старался не думать о том, что он, возможно, умер, или не умер, или оказался бессмертным, или что угодно. Он не умер. Его магия защитила его. Может быть, он не мог умереть. 

Может быть, он волшебным образом бессмертен. Он хотел засмеяться. В каком-то смысле это походило на истерику.

\- Да, да, - Маг придвинулся на несколько сантиметров ближе, погладив Себастьяна по волосам. Прикосновение оказалось до странного приятным. Как будто в нем была доброта. Это сбивало с толку точно так же, как и обожание, с которым на него смотрел Маг. - Ты исцелил меня.

\- Что я сделал?

\- Мне было больно, я сказал тебе, что я ранен, что это сделал ты, и ты исцелил меня.

\- Нет, - Себастьян приподнялся на локтях. Тело казалось ватным, не хотело двигаться. Оказалось, что он одет не в свою, но в новую и удобную одежду: пижамные штаны и мягкую хлопковую футболку. Он задался вопросом, кто купил их и когда. - Нет.

\- Уверяю тебя, это был ты. Ведь ты и так прекрасно знаешь, что ты нуждаешься во мне.

\- Нет, - и все-таки Себастьян начинал что-то смутно вспоминать. Мысли путались, он словно плыл через сон всех цветов радуги, тонул в свете… Он знал, что умирает. Он чувствовал себя умиротворенным, спокойным, лишенным всех тягот. Но он не хотел сдаваться. Он не был готов уйти. И какая-то яркая часть него кричала как маленькое, злое, дикое животное, рвущееся из клетки снова и снова, пока преграда не исчезла. В тот момент Себастьян будто рассыпался на миллиард белоснежных звезд, все что осталось - это желание выжить, исцелиться, вернуться в реальность.

Он плыл по поверхности звездного моря и услышал, как как-то кричит от боли, и он знал, что это он причинил ее, ему было жаль, эта мысль не покидала его, когда кто-то держал его.  
Маг держал его. И Себастьян умер. И что? Воскрес?

Значит, было за что держаться. И хотя его разум не хотел принимать эту мысль, он помнил ласковые прикосновения. Его тело шептало тихо: “Маг был прав насчет тебя… он знал, что ты можешь выдержать это, и он был прав… он верил, что ты нечто большее, может, если его методы и были неправильными, но он провел тебя через это, и разве мог ты показать ему лучший путь, если все, чего он хотел взамен - это держать тебя и дальше…

Крис, подумал Себастьян. Имя внезапно всплыло из сине-зеленых глубин. Крис Эванс. Его федеральный агент. Его Крис.

Но Крис не спас его, когда он умирал. Он не пришел за ним. Не держал его. Не знал его. Не так…

Эта мысль тоже казалась ненастоящей, кусочком паззла, который не подходил общей картине. 

Себастьян нахмурился.

\- Я здесь, - сказал Маг, сидящий рядом, - я здесь ради тебя. Чтобы помочь тебе.

Себастьян спросил, хватаясь за постороннюю мысль в своей затуманенной голове:  
\- Как тебя зовут?

\- О, нет, мое имя не имеет значения, - Маг улыбался, Маг сжимал плечо Себастьяна, - никогда не имело. Я отказался от него, понимаешь. Чтобы искать тебя. Я так долго искал. Нет, не двигайся так резко, ты не должен переутомлять себя.

Себастьян выдохнул, едва не срываясь на смех. Он постепенно сел, подгибая под себя ноги. Кажется, с ним все было в порядке, несмотря на чувство легкости. Он чувствовал себя не неловким, но перерожденным, как будто его ничего не ограничивало, как будто он не чувствовал грани между собой и окружающим миром. Если бы он приложил усилие, он мог бы ощутить этот мир ярко, и остро, и трепетно, резонирующим сотней мелодий одновременно: джаз, и рок, и опера, и кантри, и классические симфонии, сталкивающиеся между собой и танцующие весело и беспорядочно друг с другом. Каждый человек звучал в своем ключе, он мог чувствовать вибрации земли под собой, медленные, и ровные, и переполненные радостью, жизнью, пока в этой комнате продолжала капать вода посреди этой завораживающей ясности.

 

Он поднял руку. Повернул ладонь Пальцы. Кожа. Сухожилия. Кости. Под ними был свет. Маг улыбался ему с трепетом.

\- Что с другими? С теми, кого ты забрал, - спросил Себастьян.

\- Они будут служить нам. Тебе. 

Себастьян подумал об этом. Сама идея не казалась правильной. Другие люди могут не видеть мир так, как видит он, но это не значит, что они должны ему служить.

Он подумал о диких цветах, о бумажнике и о розданных нуждающимся деньгах.

\- А если они не захотят… служить нам? - он спросил осторожно.

\- А разве у них будет выбор? Ты, мы вместе - ты особенный, - Маг выглядел искренне озадаченным. Себастьян не знал, как ответить.

Крис Эванс целовал его, ставил перед собой на колени и напоминал, что Себастьян принадлежит кому-то. Но он действительно принадлежал кому-то, кто знал его, и все его безнадежные усилия не сделали бы Криса чем-то магическим, частью его мира.

Он нужен был Крису для расследования. Крис сам ему так сказал… Нет, об этом говорили Крис и Скарлетт, Крис даже не отрицал, что не собирался продолжать их отношения после. Крис сказал: “Я понимаю”, когда Скарлетт говорила о сложностях с гражданскими…

Он уже успел умереть, если это на самом деле правда, и, судя по его ощущениям, это было вполне возможно, и он умирал в страхе, холоде. Никто не пришел его спать.

Теперь он жив, все-таки. Он хотел увидеть Криса. Он помнил, как он хотел увидеть Криса. Хотел увидеть свою мать. Но Крис не пришел.

Маг был рядом, наблюдал за ним, пока он не пришел в себя.

Голова болела.

\- Ты можешь остаться здесь, - предложил Маг, его защитник, человек, который точно знал, что из себя представляет Себастьян, - а я принесу тебе кофе, ты же любишь кофе, я знаю…

Дверь в подвал распахнулась.

\- Нет, - воскликнул раздраженно Маг, - нет, не сейчас.

\- Себастьян, — это был Крис.

Крис Эванс, высокий, сильный, красивый. Крис Эванс, заполнявший собой мир и сияющий словно солнце: золотой, яркий, взволнованный и желающий, чтобы мир сиял в ответ. Крис Эванс осветил собой угрюмый подвал фейерверками, будто произведение искусства, будто сама жизнь. Сзади Криса толпились еще несколько человек. У Себастьяна сдавило в груди, что-то странное тянуло его к Крису.

\- Себастьян, - повторил Крис, - ты в порядке?

Конечно, Крис спрашивал. Себастьян сидел на полу рядом с человеком, которого они оба считали угрозой. На фоне все также капала вода, как будто дом кровоточил.

\- Я жив, - Себастьян понимал, что Крис не поймет юмора, только разнервничается еще больше. Криса здесь не было. Крис не спас его.

\- Себастьян, - Крис посерьезнел, - отойди от него, - в его руке сверкнул пистолет. Пока Крис ни в кого не целился. Протокол ФБР, работа Специального агента, - мы вывели всех из дома, они… большинство из них в порядке. Они в порядке. Сработало. Получилось. Я услышал тебя. Я нашел тебя. Я здесь. Теперь ты в безопасности.

Себастьян так и остался сидеть на полу, чувствуя частички бетонной крошки под ладонями, будто это были частички таинства жизни, лоскутки вселенной и истории:  
\- Вообще-то, я мертв.

Крис побледнел.

\- Не в прямом смысле, - пояснил Себастьян, - не сейчас. Так это был ты. В моей голове. Я думал, ты ненастоящий.

\- Это был я, - голос Криса дрожал. - Я настоящий. Я… Однажды ты сказал мне, что возможно я могу чувствовать магию, что я защитник. Твой. Скажи, ты ранен, ты можешь встать?

\- Ты не защитник, - Маг вскочил на ноги, шипя. Он всегда обладал невзрачной внешностью: неприметный, не молодой и не старый, совершенно обычный человек. Человек, который изменил мир. - Может, ты и можешь что-то ощущать, но ты ни черта не знаешь. Ты как неуклюжий щенок перед лицом силы, которую тебе не понять. Я нашел его. Я показал ему, чем он может быть. Чем мы можем быть. А ты стоишь тут, размахивая пистолетом, как будто ты что-то значишь.

Эмбер за спиной Криса кусала губы. Ее глаза были широко распахнуты. Себастьян догадывался, откуда у нее на лице синяк. Он мог чувствовать, как бьется ее сердце, что ей все еще больно. Он думал, что сможет исправить это одним прикосновением, может убрать след и успокоить боль. Он ни в чем ее не винила. Она заступилась за него, он помнил.

\- Могу я помочь? - Себастьян обратился к Эмбер.

Эмбер издала тихий звук - ни да, ни нет, просто надрывный вздох удивления. Себастьян был и этому рад. 

Крис шептал его имя. Крис смотрел на него с выражением, которое Себастьян не мог понять: что-то совершенно новое, надрывно обнаженное и полное эмоций:  
\- Что он с тобой сделал? Себастьян, Себ, это я, Крис. Ты спас меня на пожарной лестнице. Ты сделал для нас куриный суп. Пожалуйста.

\- Я помню тебя, - кивнул Себастьян. - Что ты будешь со мной делать? Твое расследование завершено. Я тебе больше не нужен.

\- Все верно, - согласился Маг, - он вернется в ФБР героем. Если ты пойдешь с ним, ты будешь диковинкой. Лабораторной крысой. Но он тебе не нужен. Его тут не было. А я был.

\- Нет, - даже в полумраке было видно, что на лице Криса застыл ужас. У него было настолько выразительное лицо. Себастьян вздохнул. Еле заметные мальчишеские веснушки, мягкие губы, длинные ресницы, которые подрагивали от волнения. - Нет, я не… Послушай. Я здесь. Я пришел за тобой. Да, мы раскрыли дело, но мне плевать. То есть, мне не было плевать, я хотел найти пропавших, но я… Себастьян, я здесь ради тебя. Я обещал, что защищу тебя. Я всегда буду тебя защищать. Я нашел тебя. Я нашел магию. Я нашел сам себя, благодаря тебе. Я люблю тебя.

\- Нет, это ложь, - закричал Маг. - Есть только я.

Слова, все эти слова вырвались наружу и повисли в воздухе, взрываясь, словно фейерверки. Голова Себастьяна раскалывалась, его сердце болело, встревоженное и уставшее. Крис сказал… Но Крис хотел привлечь его внимание, хотел, чтобы он подчинялся ему. Крис бы сказал что угодно для этого…

Себастьян хотел услышать эти слова. Он хотел, чтобы это было правдой, чтобы та галлюцинация была реальной, чтобы Крис был именно таким для него, его якорем в пространстве и времени…

Маг и Крис говорили. Кричали. Слишком много слов. Они расплескивались, и гремели, и взрывались.

\- Замолчите, - сказал Себастьян. - Хватит!

Крис замер с открытым ртом. Маг замер. Все замерли. Эмбер, Скарлетт, группа его удивленных друзей позади Криса, падающая капля воды.

\- Ох, - Себастьян удивленно выдохнул, - простите, я не это имел в виду, не надо, - он сам не понял, как у него получилось, но мир вокруг ожил и пришел в движение вместе с каплей воды, которая разбилась о гладь разросшейся лужи. Себастьян закрыл лицо руками и потер виски. - Простите, я не хотел, я все еще привыкаю к этому. Привыкаю быть таким. Быть живым. Я не знаю. Ты сказал, что любишь меня.

\- Да, - прошептал Крис. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, в них читался страх, только боялся он не за себя, - да. Я влюбился в тебя в тот момент, когда ты выиграл у меня двадцатку, стянул мой бумажник и вернул. Добавил в него денег. Себастьян, я люблю тебя.

Крис продолжал повторять его имя. Тактика ведения переговоров, Себастьян понимал, установление контакта, и напоминание, кто он есть. Но это же не значит, что это все ненастоящее.  
Установление контакта, Крис работал так бы со своей целью. Но Крису не нужно было говорить именно эти слова. Он бы говорил по-другому.Он бы обращался по-другому. ФБР не учит своих сотрудников начинать переговоры с признания в любви.

Себастьян еще не произнес эти слова вслух. Только в своей голове. Крис не знал его мысли.

У Криса не было причины говорить “я люблю тебя” сейчас. Никаких других причин, кроме очевидных.

Крис не боялся его. Ни прежде, ни даже сейчас, смотря на него, все его чувства были написаны у него на лице. Крис боялся за него. И здесь, сейчас, по-настоящему.

Себастьян поднялся с пола. Воздух казался водой, затхлым колдовством. Себастьян бы сейчас что угодно отдал за чашку кофе и один из кексов Роберта. Он прошел вперед и встал напротив Криса, проводя пальцами в этом густом воздухе. Его голые ступни чувствовали жесткость пола, каждую песчинку:  
\- Ты любишь меня.

\- Я люблю тебя, - у Криса в глазах стояли слезы. - Я бы сказал это и раньше. Я бы… Прости, я так виноват перед тобой. Я должен был защитить тебя. А теперь ты пострадал.

\- Я в порядке, - Себастьян привирал, но он может с этим справиться. Есть что-то более важное. Крис куда более важен. - Тебе не надо извиняться. Это не твоя вина.

\- Моя, - Эмбер внезапно показалась за плечом Криса. - Прости меня, Себастьян.

\- Я знаю. Прощаю, - Себастьян чувствовал, что слабо улыбается, с собственному удивлению. И это было больше похоже на него прежнего. - Крис, я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

\- То, что ты замечательный, - перебил Крис, - то, что ты особенный. Я всегда знал. Себастьян Великолепный, - слишком замечательный для меня, звучало в его голосе. Слишком удивительный, говорили его глаза. Созданный из магии. Я знаю.

\- Ты спас меня, - сказал Себастьян. - Ты спас меня. Ты, ты заставил меня стремиться к большему. Быть большим. Летать. А потом ты напомнил мне, что я человек. Твой человек. Я люблю тебя, Крис Эванс. Мой Специальный агент. Мой защитник.

\- Ты…

\- Привет, - и Себастьян поцеловал его. Крис на вкус был как облегчение и радость. Крис целовался, будто душа вселенной, теплый, и большой, и сильный, и руки Криса обнимали его.

\- Нет, - сказал Маг, - нет, - но они не слушали, хотя им следовало бы, они должны были услышать…  
Что-то на грани сознания привлекло внимание Себастьяна, что-то кроме Криса, и он повернулся. Маг за его спиной двигался с неожиданной скоростью. - Он тут ни при чем, - кричал он, - я нашел тебя, я помог тебе, я дал тебе все, все, чем мы можем быть, ты еще увидишь, - и их ослепила вспышка. Не магия, но трюк, порох, взрыв. Крис закрыл собой Себастьяна, будто щитом, и в тот же момент Маг дотянулся до пистолета Криса.

\- Нет, - крикнул Себастьян, мир разделился надвое, его голос, и клубы порохового дыма, и грохот выстрела. Он убивал раньше. Он не убьет сейчас. Он собрал всю свою холодно горящую злость на человека, которой смеет угрожать Крису, и вонзил ее в мозг, в душу, словно ледяную иглу.  
Маг был защитником. Чувствовал магию. Был напарником и, в тоже время, связью с реальным миром. Себастьян мог чувствовать слабый лучик света своей цели, этой силы, искаженной и перекрученной.

Он сжег ее. Он держал в руках защитную ярость, словно стилет, точный и жестокий. Время застыло, или замедлилось, или ждало его, он не был уверен. Он сосредоточился. И это было худшей частью: Маг бы знал, чувствовал, что что-то от него ускользает, что-то большее, что-то, что он мог ощущать в воздухе. Но он никогда не узнал бы, что это было. “Собственную смерть”, - думал Себастьян, и не чувствовал раскаяния.

Когда все было кончено, Маг уставился на Себастьяна пустым озадаченным взглядом и уронил пистолет. Скарлетт заковала его в наручники в мгновение ока.

\- Он будет помнить каждое похищение, - объяснил Себастьян, истощенный и возбужденный, оборачиваясь к Крису, - он сознается, но не будет помнить ничего о настоящей магии, или магах, или…

Крис упал, прижимая руки к животу. Между его пальцев сочилась кровь.

Тут же комната наполнилась голосами. Роберт и Пол появились в дверном проеме подвала, их крики отразились от голых стен в момент, когда Крис падал на пол. Эмбер попыталась подхватить его, самое большое, на что она была способна - это смягчить падение. Скарлетт бежала к ним, уже набирая номер службы спасения.

Кто-то повторял “Нет”. Кто-то звал Криса по имени. Сам Себастьян. Его пальцы были покрыты кровью. Кровью Криса.

\- Нет, ты не можешь, ты не можешь. Ты пришел за мной. Ты спас меня. Крис, я люблю тебя, пожалуйста…

\- Люблю тебя, - Крис тяжело дышал или пытался, и кашлял. Крови стало только больше.

\- Я здесь, - повторял Себастьян. - Крис…

\- Твой защитник, - Крис вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

\- Нет, - Себастьян обращался к крови, к вселенной, к мирозданческой справедливости. - Нет.  
Он маг. Он единственный настоящий маг здесь. Он Себастьян Великолепный, потому что Крис так назвал его, когда смеялся от счастья. Он будет противостоять самой вселенной и требовать, чтобы ему вернули назад его защитника.

Он упал на колени рядом с Крисом, где кровь смешалась с грязью пола подвала. У всех собравшихся вокруг на лицах застыл испуг.

Себастьян устал. Он уже переродился один раз сегодня, у него забрали воспоминания, обнажили человеческие возможности и показали заново его собственную душу. С помощью Криса. Здесь не могло быть выбора.

Вселенная прислушалась. Звезды, крутящаяся земля, танец гравитации и силы: они знали, что он может пройти сквозь них. Он мог попросить пожарную лестницу протянуть руку помощи, он мог ходить по воздуху, словно по земле, и он будет благодарен в ответ, насколько только сможет. Он часть всего.

Вселенная выставила цену. Она требовала баланса. Обмена.

У Себастьяна не было сомнений. Всегда да. Ради Криса. Да.

Он не забрал себе пулевое ранение Криса. Это было бы слишком драматично. Но он почувствовал эффект. Он ослабел, почувствовал, что теряет сознание. Он упал, хрупкий и прозрачный, незначительный до движения ткани на ветру, карандашный набросок мальчишки, прижимающего ладони к груди человека, которого любил.

Он чувствовал такую легкость раньше. В тот раз ему удалось вернуться к жизни.  
Крис снова дышал. Себастьян тоже вздохнул с облегчением. Оказалось, это чрезвычайно трудно. Он не был уверен, что его легкие все еще легкие. Ресницы Криса задрожали. Он еще не пришел в себя. Но до этого недолго. Крис жив. Крис в порядке.

У Себастьяна не получилось вдохнуть во второй раз, он не почувствовал какого-то коллапса, только тепло тела Криса под собой. И тихая бархатная темнота заключила его в свои объятия. 

***

Кто-то плакал. Крис открыл глаза и понял, что кто-то - это все.

Скарлетт еще держалась по профессиональной привычке, но друзья Себастьяна не могли справиться с собой. Все они повторяли: “Себастьян!” 

Несколько рук пытались оттолкнуть его, выкрикивая слова вроде “выстрел”, “смерть” и “как много крови”, будто все это относилось к нему. Единственное, единственный человек, который что-то значил для Криса лежал сейчас рядом, словно марионетка, которой перерезали ниточки.

Крис оттолкнул руки всех, кто хотел ему помочь и сгреб Себастьяна в объятие. Себастьян был жив.  
Крис так и сказал плачущим вокруг друзьям, но внутри Крис хотел кричать. Он не мог чувствовать Себастьяна, как раньше. Только теперь, когда в груди образовалась ужасающая пустота, Крис понял, что Себастьян был частью сердца Криса. Это было похоже на то, что он чувствовал, как только приехал к особняку, когда его сердце остановилось и мир померк - когда Себастьян умер. Когда Себастьяна убил Маг. Пальцы Криса водили по бледной коже Себастьяна. Он вернулся тогда. Та пустота не стала вечной.

Себастьян вернется снова. Он должен. Часть души Криса была потеряна, и он не имел понятия, как жить с этим. 

Маки взял все на себя. Скарлетт тоже могла бы, но она все еще была шокирована, тем, что сделал Себастьян. С Магом, с Крисом.

Когда кто-то попытался забрать Себастьяна из рук Криса, пол под ними задрожал. Это сделал не Крис. Какая-то часть Себастьяна все еще отвечала на страх и злобу Криса. Это знак, что все еще, возможно, наладится.

Иллюзионисты сновали вокруг, спасая мужчин, женщин и детей, закрытых в комнатах наверху, словно животные. Крис смутно слышал плач Эмбер, когда она взяла на руки маленького мальчика и начала качать его. Часть Криса радовалась за нее. Другая его часть злобно напомнила, что это из-за Эмбер Себастьян и оказался здесь.

\- Ты со мной, - Крис погладил Себастьяна по влажным волосам, пока вокруг них крутился мир. Так много света, звука и движения, но несмотря ни на что, Крис оставался на месте. Там же, на полу, с Себастьяном на руках. Скоро его отправят в больницу. Крис знал, что ни один врач не сможет помочь ему.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, - шептал Крис. Он положил ладонь на щеку Себастьяна, нежно и бережно. - Себастьян Великолепный. Я пришел за тобой. Я же обещал тебе. Он ошибался насчет тебя. О нас. Я люблю тебя. Я никому не позволю забрать тебя у меня. Я защищу тебя.

Он отправится с Себастьяном далеко и построит им башню, чтобы отгородиться от всего мира. Маг и его защитник. Две части одного целого. Что-то инстинктивное внутри него говорило, что он ошибается. Он здесь, жив, цел и покрыт собственной кровью. Только он не ранен. Та же часть пыталась дозваться Себастьяна, разум которого не был спокоен. “Неправильно”, - отвечал он. - “Все неправильно”. Крис должен был защитить Себастьяна. Он чувствовал это всем своим существом. Своей душой. Он должен был защитить своего мага или умереть, пытаясь. Это главная цель защитника.

Они снова попытались забрать Себастьяна, и целое здание загудело.

\- Кристофер! - Роберт? Это Роберт? Крис не мог оторвать глаз от Себастьяна. Даже на секунду. Не после всех моментом, когда он его подводил. - Он не может остаться здесь. Идем сейчас же. Не хочешь, чтобы Себастьян был в месте получше? Не надо заставлять его оставаться дольше, чем нужно.

В месте, где его мучили, убили и возродили. Где он принес себя в жертву. Нет. Роберт был прав. Он не мог оставаться здесь.

Он отмер, встал, все так же держа Себастьяна в руках. Они покинули этот темный сырой подвал и вышли на свет, который теперь казался Крису тусклым.


	10. Магия

Больница оказалась неизбежностью. Ничто не предвещало, что Себастьян очнется, что он просто ждет подходящего момента. Он дышал самостоятельно, но он был истощен, ему нужна была вода и питание. Здесь могли помочь только медики.

Вся мощь ФБР обрушилась на них, как Крис и обещал, так что их быстро окружили деятельные агенты, задающие бесконечные вопросы для бесконечного потока бумаг и протоколов. Никто и слова не сказал о магии — по крайней мере, не как о чем-то реальном. Крис выслушал нравоучения от трех разных начальников, зато ни у кого не возникло и подозрения, что Себастьян не просто гражданский, попавший в сети безумца. В нем видели невинную жертву. Крис и не думал возражать. Себастьян был не виноват в том, что с ним случилось.

Доктора знали, что Себастьян был похищен, что его пытали. Это не противоречило правде. Пусть Себастьян и смог исцелить себя, оставив от синяков только блеклые следы, его тело было так истощено, что ни у кого не возникло сомнений в необходимости врачебной помощи. И хотя за ним наблюдали специалисты, Крис оставался рядом. Он грозился уволится, если ему прикажут покинуть больницу, затем грозился ударить любого, кто попробует заставить его уйти на основании того, что нельзя так просто уволится из ФБР, упрямый ты ублюдок. Энтони и Скарлетт пришлось вмешаться, а Роберту и Полу отвлекать на себя внимание, прежде чем все успокоилось.

Устроившись рядом с абсолютно белой больничной кроватью, Крис взял руку Себастьяна и переплел их пальцы вместе:  
— Я здесь. Я буду здесь столько, сколько понадобится, — пообещал он.

***

Себастьян хотел ответить. Себастьян собирался ответить. Себастьян уже потерял счет времени, даже не до конца понимал, где он находится. Это определенно походило на больницу, но была ли она в Нью Йорке, была ли подконтрольна ФБР, а, может, была на другом конце страны — он не мог знать.

Себастьян думал, что Крис уже давно так с ним говорит. Он присмотрелся к отросшей бороде на заметно исхудавших щеках, к теням под глазами Криса. Больничное оборудование пищало в своей электронной рутине. Тело Себастьяна было живым, хоть и неподвижным. Сам Себастьян, к несчастью, не был в своем теле. Он не был уверен, можно ли назвать такое состояние развоплощением. Он не мог уйти далеко. Он не мог никого коснуться своими призрачными пальцами, он был всего лишь слабым фантомом, воспоминанием. Он мог оглядеться, он мог видеть Криса, самого себя и настороженное медицинское оборудование.Его держало что-то, что чувствовалось как рука Криса в его руке, как боль Криса, опутавшая его сердце.

Себастьяну очень хотелось бы двинуть собственной рукой. Сжать пальцы Криса в ответ. Открыть собственные глаза. Еще он чудовищно устал. Ему казалось, что он спит уже довольно давно. Ему казалось, что был момент, когда он просыпался буквально на мгновение, и возвращался к своему прежнему состоянию. Было ли это правдой, он не мог вспомнить.

Крис не спал, продолжая увлеченно говорить. Крис был красивым. В груди Себастьяна, хотя и не осязаемой в данный момент, болело от слишком большого потока эмоций. Крис жив. Крис здесь, с ним. Крис любит его. Крис раздавлен, истощен, его голос осип, и все это из-за него, из-за беспокойства, из-за неудобных больничных стульев, из-за того, что кофе не может заменить еду, а Себастьян не мог заставить себя вернуться в тело, черт возьми.

Вселенная дрожала и мерцала. Его магия дрожала и мерцала, окутанная в перламутровое покрывало. Инстинкт подсказывал Себастьяну, знание само появилось в его голове — он оказался в защитном коконе, в безопасном пространстве, где он может восстановиться. Он так защищал сам себя.

Себастьян был более чем уверен, что в таком состоянии он не умрет. Это бы уже случилось. Иначе он бы чувствовал себя куда более неправильно. И это не то, чего хотела от него вселенная.

Его магия шептала, трепетная и бледная, как слабая радуга, осторожная, что желает помочь, если Себастьян попросит. Он успокоил ее, успокоил самого себя неощутимым прикосновением. Он не собирался умирать, значит, ему не нужно было просить о помощи. Не сейчас, во всяком случае, хотя он мог бы вернуться к вопросу, как долго еще ему быть бестелесным. Он не мог оставить Криса. Он не оставит Криса.

Себастьян застыл над самим собой, лежащим на кровати. Он прислушался. Он приложил чуть больше усилий и услышал:  
-…знаешь, ты можешь очнуться в любое время, — говорил Крис, — ты в безопасности. Я с тобой. Никто не причинит тебе вреда. Больше никто, Себ, никогда. Я клянусь, — его голос дрожал. — Может, ты уже это знаешь, может ты просто издеваешься надо мной, Боже, ты издеваешься, Себ, это не смешно, знаешь. Это не…пожалуйста, вернись ко мне. Пожалуйста.

_Я пытаюсь_ , Себастьян беззвучно закричал. Он снова посмотрел на свое тело: слабое во сне, поддерживаемое лекарствами, все еще игнорирующие его.

— Прошло четыре дня, — продолжил Крис, — может, и это ты знаешь, но я не могу быть уверен, и вот, говорю тебе. Вдруг ты хочешь знать. Четыре дня, и, да, мы помогли всем вернуться домой в безопасности. Знаю, я говорил тебе вчера, но, если ты не ответишь, я продолжу разговаривать с тобой, и, кажется, мы заслужили похвалу, хотя на меня также накричали, но не бери в голову, тебе не надо волноваться.

Себастьян нахмурился и беззвучно зашептал. _Я хочу волноваться. А еще я маг. Я могу исправлять вещи. Для тебя._

Если бы он мог очнуться и исправить положение дел. Сейчас же он был ни на что не способен.

А еще он так, так устал.

Больничная палата замерцала, мигнула светом, покрылась рябью и замерла.  
Теперь Себастьян осознавал напряжение, будто держал в своих руках мироздание, не замечая этого.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты можешь меня слышать, — прошептал Крис. — Иногда, как сейчас, прямо сейчас, я думаю… но иногда тут так тихо. Я пытаюсь. Я все это время пытаюсь. Может, я делаю это неправильно, я недостаточно хорош, Себ, прости.

Отчаяние Себастьяна вырвалось наружу. Стойка капельницы пошатнулась, плотно закрытые занавески захлопали по окну.

Крис замер:  
— Себ? Себастьян?

Себастьян затаил дыхание (то есть, ему не надо было дышать, у него не было легких, зачем они призраку?) и попытался двинуться. Он был окутан собственной магией, светящимся, вибрирующим коконом, который застонал в ответ. Конечно, как иначе, он будто требовал от своей магии встать на сломанные ноги. Он бы заплакал — это было больно. Черт возьми, если бы он только мог.

Крис тяжело вздохнул. Себастьян не мог вынести боли на его лице, но заставил себя смотреть, чтобы знать, как сильно он ранит человека, которого любит.

Крис закрыл глаза. Открыл. Они казались влажными и полными тоски. Солнечный свет играл на длинных ресницах, окрашивал их золотом:  
— Я люблю тебя. Это то, что я имел в виду, когда говорил это. Я действительно имел это в виду. Я должен был сказать тебе намного раньше. Я говорю это сейчас. Каждый день. Каждую минуту, — он не смог сдержать смешок. — Я, блядь, не знаю, что я делаю. Ты вероятно понимаешь, не так ли? Если ты здесь. Наблюдаешь. Ты бы знал, что делать. У тебя был бы план.

_Нет у меня никаких планов,_ Себастьян беззвучно выдохнул. Усталость засела в фантомных костях. _Я прыгаю, а потом смотрю, куда. Приземляюсь и раздаю игральные карты перед легковерными туристами. Я влюбляюсь в агентов ФБР. Я никогда не думал о том, что будет со мной через месяц, пока не встретил тебя. Я бы хотел, чтобы все следующие мои месяцы я провел с тобой._

— Ты спасаешь людей, — Крис все еще держал руку Себастьяна в своих мозолистых ладонях. — Это настоящий ты. И мне надо, чтобы ты сделал это еще раз, хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы ты спас еще одного человека. Себя, Себастьян. Спаси себя, пожалуйста.  
Себастьян шептал имя Криса, но не мог остаться с ним. Вечность пришла, чтобы забрать Себастьяна. Не чернота, а мягкая, белая дымка — он будто падал в ворох перьев, словно превращался в облако.

***

В следующий раз Себастьян очнулся со смутным ощущением, что спал слишком долго, или спал в непривычное время, или тогда, когда не собирался. Его будто выдернуло в сознание, он зевнул и потянулся. На этот раз за окном был вечер. Он все еще был вне своего тела. Вот же ж черт.

Их навестил Энтони. Себастьян застал его на полуслове и половине сандвича. Еды с собой Энтони принес словно на армию:  
-…церемония? Я знаю, знаю, тебе плевать, просто думал, ты захочешь знать.  
— Мне плевать на награды, — Крис тоже ел, что не могло не радовать Себастьяна. Крис даже отвечал с набитым едой ртом. — Сходите вы со Скарлетт. Я его не оставлю.  
— Знаешь, мы можем многое себе сейчас позволить. Все-таки мы герои.  
 — Все, чего я хочу — это оставаться здесь, — Крис отложил сандвич и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. — Прости. Я чувствую себя до хреновости бесполезным. Уже прошла неделя, врачи говорят, что физически он в порядке, но я-то знаю, что это не так, но я не могу сказать, почему я так в этом уверен. Я даже сам не до конца понимаю себя!

Энтони положил руку на плечо Криса. Грудь Криса вздымалась и опускалась. Обед был позабыт:  
— Прости, — сказал Крис, переведя дыхание. — Прости, это просто…  
— Я знаю, дружище. Я знаю, — Энтони обнял его, быстро и любяще. — Он хороший парень. Стойкий, храбрый. Черт, да он влюблен в тебя. И он может творить магию. Он вернется к тебе.

Крис сглотнул и кивнул. Взглянул на свой сандвич, будто забыл, для чего нужны хлеб и мясо.

— Так вот о чем я — ты думал о нашей идее или нет? Если ты согласен, мы в деле.  
— Я не знаю, — Крис вздохнул. — Я не знаю. Я не могу. Я не приму решения без него. Я не могу.

_Решение? Идея?_ Себастьян хоть и чувствовал себя лучше, все еще легко и быстро уставал. Он прищурился невидимо для Энтони. Щелкнул без особой надежды по верхнему куску хлеба его сандвича. И оказался приятно удивлен результатом.

Энтони уставился на свою еду:  
— Хлеб же не был на полу секунду назад?  
— Я думаю, он здесь, — объяснил Крис. — Иногда мне кажется, что он здесь.  
— О, так он здесь. И он не просто призрак, он призрак с характером задницы, — Энтони оглянулся, ожидая найти Себастьяна в отражении монитора или бликах света лампы. — Надеюсь, ты это слышишь, парень. Магия и призраки и чертово сверхъестественное. Дружище, Эванс, ты умеешь цеплять самые странные дела.

— Ты сам пришел, когда я позвал.  
— Как и всегда. Обдумай еще раз, поспи немного, и дай мне знать, ладно? Скарлетт заглянет завтра утром.  
— Спасибо.

Энтони неуклюже махнул рукой и вышел из палаты, сказав на прощание:  
— Парень, тебе лучше проснуться поскорее, я не люблю терять друзей.

Себастьяна поразили и обрадовали его слова, он даже не удосужился кинуть в ответ хлебом. Энтони назвал его другом. У него все еще были друзья.

Все они знали теперь его секрет, знали достаточно, чтобы бояться его. И они все еще считали его своим другом.

Теперь он дрейфовал с ощущением робкого счастья, пока Крис продолжал есть свой сандвич. Тот заметил упавший кусок сандвича Энтони на полу и рассмеялся.

Другие друзья тоже заглядывали. Роберт, Пол, Джереми, Коби, даже Эмбер. Они оставались ненадолго: упражнялись в карточных фокусах, развлекали друг друга, разговаривали, будто верили, что Себастьян действительно слышит их, уговаривали Криса оставить ненадолго свой пост ради душа и смены одежды. Палата была забита цветами, открытками, монетками для фокусов, бесконечными шарфами и любовью.

***

Себастьян очнулся снова посреди ночи, может, спустя неделю — палата тонула шелковых тенях цвета темного индиго. Крис был все также рядом, шепча в этой темноте:  
— Я люблю тебя, Себастьян. Я так тебя люблю. Я здесь. Я всегда буду здесь. Так долго, как это потребуется. Прости. Я так виноват. Прости, что не знаю большего. Я не представляю, как быть защитником. Я понятия не имею, что делаю, магия…я думал, что спасаю тебя. Я не спас тебя. Я облажался. Господи, я подвел тебя. Мне так жаль. Я…если я все еще важен для тебя, я сделаю что угодно, хоть сейчас с места сорвусь. Лишь бы ты вернулся ко мне, если ты все еще хочешь… Я сделаю что угодно. Я буду сидеть здесь, пока ты не решишь, что пора открыть глаза, потому что ты этого хочешь. Я куплю тебе кофе и кексы. Я скуплю для тебя целый книжный магазин. Я позабочусь о тебе куда лучше в следующий раз. Я клянусь, Себ, клянусь, но, пожалуйста, проснусь, пожалуйста, ради бога.

Ночной сумрак растекался по больничной кровати, неподвижному телу Себастьяна, рукам Криса, сжимающим руки Себастьяна, смешивался со слезами:  
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Крис куда тише и опустил голову на их сцепленные руки. Его плечи опустились.

Себастьян пытался. Действительно пытался. Пытался как никогда. Он все еще не был в себе. Он знал, что сейчас он слаб, изранен, измучен — но он же не умер на этот раз. Крис не умер тогда, в подвале, но исцеление имело свою цену, потребовало энергию, которую Себастьян вырвал из себя и отдал Крису и теперь расплачивался за это, балансируя на грани, но он не мог слушать мольбы Криса и не пытаться что-то сделать. Он не мог.

Он не мог вернуться в свое тело. Но он же мог двигать предметы, правда же?

Себастьяну казалось, что у него прибавилось сил по сравнению с тем случаем с сандвичем. Он был уверен: он прислушивался к своим чувствам, и они говорили да, вперед, ты можешь сделать это. Не на сто процентов, но будет достаточно.

Этого должно было хватить.

Он посмотрел на свою руку, длинные неподвижные пальцы в ладони Криса. Он заставил их дернуться.

Крис встрепенулся. Себастьян поморщился. Крис смотрел на его лицо, но…

— Себ, — позвал Крис мягко, и осторожно ухватился, неуклюже и неумело, за чувство Себастьяна, что заставило самого Себастьяна вздрогнуть от силы хватки. — Себастьян?

_Крис!_ отозвался Себастьян, когда мир разгорелся огнями звездопада. Болезненно, ослепительно, блистательно, и он плакал, они плакали, они падали и горели и летели вместе. _Крис!_

_Себ, боже. Себ._ Крис ощущался невероятным солнечным светом в ночи. Крис сиял, как маяк, принадлежащей к миру спокойствия и кристальной радости.

_Я здесь. Ой, пожалуйста, не сжимай так сильно. Все в порядке. Я здесь, как и ты._

_Прости, прости, прости, так лучше? Я думал ты… А ты здесь._

_Я люблю тебя._  
Я люблю тебя. Они сказали одновременно. Ослепительно в ночи.

_Я в порядке._ Себастьян наконец-то собрался с мыслями, понимая, что ему больно, он слишком устал, загнал себя, но он был уверен, что ему это поможет. У него есть якорь, его путевая звезда, цель, к которой он стремится. _То есть, я не совсем в порядке. Но я буду. Я понятия не имею, как справится с тем, что я полтергейст. Но я думаю, это пройдет само собой, но я не знаю, как. Я то прихожу в себя, то меня нет. Я думаю, это поэтому ты не можешь чувствовать меня._

_То тут, то нет?_ Крис источал беспокойство: его сердце тревожно билось в желании защитить. _Ты где-то далеко или…_

_Сплю? Исцеляюсь. Не бодрствую. Мне становится лучше. Клянусь._

_Ты спас меня._ Как много эмоций дарили эти простые слова, лежащие на поверхности.

_Я бы сделал это снова. И ты спас меня, так что не прибедняйся. Агент Кристофер Эванс. Мой Крис._

Он скорее чувствовал, чем видел, как Крис кивнул. Они оба знали.

Крис сказал осторожно, слегка улыбаясь, но серьезно, _мой маг. Тебе больно?_ Он словил отголосок той не-то-чтобы боли.

Себастьян, не способный врать своему защитнику и не собирающийся даже пытаться — может, дразнить и увиливать от ответа, но не лгать — ответил. _Немного. В основном это из-за того, что у меня кончаются силы. Я так думаю. Я как батарейка на последнем издыхании, или придумай лучшую метафору._

Он знал, что скоро ему предстоит окунуться в успокаивающее молочное забвение. Ему приходилось прикладывать всю свою изворотливость, чтобы собраться с силами. Он ходил по грани.

Крис, понимавший это точно также, как и Себастьян, вздохнул — ему не нравилась мысль, что Себастьян страдает в этом момент, но была и радость, что они могут общаться. _Отдохни. Наберись сил. Пожалуйста_

_Не то, чтобы у меня есть выбор. Но я люблю тебя. Я здесь, и я люблю тебя. И ты не прав, ты знаешь это_

_Что?_

_Ты считаешь, что не спасал меня?_ Себастьян поцеловал Криса: лишь слабое эхо поцелуя, которым он хотел наградить своего федерального агента, как только сможет. _Но ты сделал это. Как только я вернулся. В тот первый раз. Ты был там. Ты пришел за мной. И ты хотел помочь. Это было таким настоящим, и мне это было нужно. Кто-то, кто хочет помочь. Кто-то настоящий, и ты заставил меня хотеть быть настоящим тоже._

Крис всхлипнул, насколько это вообще возможно в зыбком заколдованном месте. _Люблю тебя, Себ…_

_Кажется, я ухожу. Но я вернусь. Я ВЕРНУСЬ._

_Я буду здесь._

_Позаботься о себе,_ Себастьян не смог удержаться от нотаций. _Ешь сандвичи, которые тебе приносит Маки, поспи…_

На этот раз его провожали тепло ответного поцелуя Криса, призрачного, дрожащего и зыбкого как восход солнца. Он сопровождал его, укоренившись в уголке его души.

***

Крис провел достаточно времени в больницах, чтобы знать, насколько они непохожи на свои образы в кино. Люди не выходят из комы, открывая глаза с улыбкой на лице, не бывает так, чтобы человек как будто спал и вдруг проснулся. Конечно, нельзя было сказать, что Себастьян в коме, но Крис провел две недели, готовясь к долгому и трудному пути, который им с Себастьяном придется пройти до выздоровления.

Он не думал, что отойдет в туалет в какой-то момент, а вернувшись, увидит Себастьяна сидящим на кровати и листающим книгу, которую Крис читал ему все это время.  
— История намного интереснее, когда ты рассказываешь ее, — прошептал Себастьян. — У тебя потрясающий драматический талант. — В его глазах блестели огоньки, и раз уж он был в порядке, Крису захотелось немедленно затащить его к себе на колени и высказать, какой он паршивец, черт возьми…

Крис налетел на стул, на котором дремал все это время, и, оттолкнув его прочь, резко подскочил к кровати Себастьяна.  
— Привет, — сказал Себастьян, улыбаясь.

Крис, так давно мечтавший об этом моменте, придумавший столько сценариев, каким он будет, не смог полностью остаться романтичным, или мягким, или способным связать несколько слов, просто расплакался. Он пытался скрыть слезы от Себастьяна, который только что пришел в себя, черт возьми, ему не нужно видеть этого, но Крис только растаял, чувствуя прикосновение к своей щеке.  
— Мой бедный защитник, — прошептал Себастьян. — Я в порядке, слышишь.

Какая-то часть Криса хотела спорить, потому что Себастьян буквально не так давно умер. Дважды. И Крис мог только догадываться, что делал Маг с ним до этого, но ладонь на его щеке была теплой, и он мог чувствовать, как ровно бьется сердце Себастьяна.

— Ты никогда больше этого не сделаешь, — Крис всхлипнул, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Слишком много медицинских проводов и трубок опутывали тело Себастьяна, и он не мог просто обнять и прижать его к себе навсегда, вместо этого он накрыл его пальцы своими и поцеловал костяшки. — Это должно быть правилом. Не оказываться на грани смерти. Не приближаться к смерти.

— Обещаю, — Себастьян кивнул, откидываясь назад на подушку, но также цепляясь за руку Криса. — Мы можем уйти отсюда?

— Ты пришел в себя всего пять минут назад, — Крис чувствовал, как его спина напрягается от беспокойства, потому что, Себастьян, кажется, в порядке, но что если он потеряет сознание снова? Что, если ему нужно больше времени, — разве нет?  
Себастьян обиженно выдохнул, его глаза заблестели, и Крису нужно было собрать все свою силу волю, чтобы не поддаться. Оставалось только предложить компромисс:  
— Только после того, как доктора осмотрят тебя. И затем, — он запнулся, сам не зная, что сказать. У них же нет дома, куда можно вернуться. Его дом в Виргинии, и он не будет заставлять Себастьяна покидать родной город, оставлять свою жизнь, и насколько Крис знал, Себастьян не имел постоянного дома вообще. — У тебя есть идея, куда можно пойти?

За свои последние слова Крис чуть не ударил сам себя, потому что Себастьян мгновенно потемнел.

— Ох, конечно, да, конечно. Я могу… В случае, если ты не хочешь, — Себастьян посмотрел вниз, на свои руки, одну из которых все еще держал Крис, и слезы потекли из его глаз.

— Нет, Себастьян, нет, я не это имел в виду, — Крис был груб, когда нужно было быть осторожным, резок, когда нужна была мягкость, но он не может, не может позволить Себастьяну думать даже и на секунду, что Крис хочет избавится от него. — Ты же знаешь меня, — шептал он, поднимая руку Себастьяна и прижимая ее к собственному сердцу, — каждую частицу меня. Думаешь, я покину тебя однажды?

Себастьян всхлипнул, его щеки покрылись румянцем:  
— Я знаю, — прошептал он. — Я не сомневался в тебе. Просто, он говорил…

Если бы убийство этого человека не было милосердием, Крис бы разорвал Мага на части.  
Эмбер рассказала, каким пыткам подвергался Себастьян, Крису снились кошмары об этом, но он сомневался, что когда-либо он узнает всю правду, о том, что происходило в том подвале. Но ему придется встретиться с последствиями.

— Он ошибался, — Крис говорил так тихо и медленно, как только мог, отчаянно желая подчеркнуть важность собственных слов, — обо всем. О тебе. Обо мне. О нас. Я просто хотел сказать, что не знаю, куда ты хочешь отправится, когда мы покинем больницу. Хочешь остаться в Нью Йорке? Или отправится со мной в Виргинию? Или мы можем поехать в Бостон, или куда угодно. Все, что ты хочешь.

Себастьян задумался, затем поднял на Криса глаза, полные надежды:  
— Я хочу увидеть маму, — в его словах было столько детской грусти. — Она же теперь в безопасности?

— С ним покончено, — пообещал Крис, — он не сможет больше причинить вред тебе или ей, — он прервался, разрываясь между желанием защитить Себастьяна от эмоциональной перегрузки и необходимостью дать ему то, что он так хотел. — Хочешь, я пошлю машину? Ее привезут сюда, — Себастьян не был дома с тех пор, как там на него там напали. Крис не знал, стоит ли позволять ему возвращаться в место, где Маг впервые вторгся в его жизнь, или попробовать оттянуть этой момент.

Но Себастьян закачал головой:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы она видела меня таким, — он указал на провода и трубки, которые поддерживали его жизнь в последние пару недель. — Она будет нервничать. Мы можем…мы можем съездить и навестить ее? Когда врачи разрешат.

Крис наклонился и поцеловал его заросшую щеку:  
— И тебе явно захочется сначала побриться, — усмехнулся он. — Но да. Я отвезу тебя к ней, как только врачи разрешат.

— Хорошо, — Себастьян покраснел. — Я хочу представить ей моего парня, — и он говорил уверенно, в его глазах была тень, в который Крис с радостью бы рассеял.

— Вот значит как. Тебе нужна моя машина. Где мне подобрать этого парня?

— Забудь, что я сказал, — Себастьян тяжело вздохнул, — я не могу встречаться с кем-то, у кого такое отвратительное чувство юмора.

Крис хотел парировать выпад, действительно хотел, но Себастьян сказал «встречаться», и ему оставалось сидеть с глупой улыбкой, пока сознание раскачивалось в его голове на акробатической трапеции.

— А если я позволю тебе поиздеваться над сандвичем? Это было весело, кстати, — не только потому, что шутка сработала, но и потому что в тот раз Себастьян был здесь. Был собой прежним. А сейчас эта ответная улыбка в уголках рта Себастьяна достигла уголков сердца Криса, воодушевляла его, как ветер, поднимающий ввысь воздушного змея.

— Ты просто хочешь посомтреть, на что я способен. Кстати, что за идея? Что-то, что вы обсуждали с агентом Маки.

— А, это. Тебе не надо пока беспокоится.

— Крис…

Крис вздохнул, взял свободную от капельницы руку Себастьяна в свою, взглянул на медсестру, заглянувшую в палату.

Себастьян попросил, повернувшись к ней:  
— Пять минут, — и может быть это была магия или простое человеческое очарование, но она кивнула и исчезла.

— Прежде чем ты спросишь, — заметил Себастьян, — нет. Я думаю, я не уверен, что буду использовать свою магию так. Чтобы манипулировать людьми. Это похоже на то, что он делал, — что он делал со мной, не договорил Себастьян. Крис видел это в его глазах, в этой тени: Себастьян верил в любовь, в Криса, не оставлял надежду, но вере нужно было возродиться после того, как ее жестоко отняли недавно. Они переживут это. Это тоже правда. — В любом случае, расскажи про вашу с Маки идею.

— Да, конечно, — Крис перебирал длинные нежные пальцы, играл с ними, дразнил. Себ улыбался и позволял ему продолжать. — Люблю твои руки. Люблю тебя. И, да, я еще не сказал да, и не думаю, что ты должен говорить да, и, знаешь, ты только очнулся, тебе может понадобиться время, чтобы обдумать все…

— Я пришел в себя, — напомнил Себастьян, — и это касается нас. Нашего будущего. И мне нравится, когда ты держишь мою руку.

Крис поцеловал его пальцы:  
— Я не отпущу. Итак, мы вроде как прославились, разобрались с несколькими делами разом. Так что Маки и Скарлетт подумали, раз уж магия реальна, и это особый мир, и в нем тоже случаются преступления, и хорошие люди страдают, мы можем помочь, может, если мы найдем их, и я могу вроде как искать людей раз уж я чувствителен к магии, а ты можешь быть консультантом, и мы вместе можем что-то сделать.

Себастьян моргнул.  
— О боже, — пробормотал Крис, — в этом нет смысла, я понял, к черту меня, — и упал на кровать Себастьяна.Он только испортил все. Он обученный агент. Он влюблен. Ему следовало быть лучшим во всем, черт побери.

— Ого, X-файлы.

Крис поднял глаза.

— Не совсем X-файлы, — уточнил Себастьян, — пока у тебя нет доказательств, что секретное правительство скрывает инопланетян. Но что-то вроде подразделения по вопросам магии. Мы будем искать детей как…как Эмбер. Как я. Кому нужно знать, на что они способны, и что они не одни. Теперь мы знаем больше, даже если они не такие сильные, не как я. И еще… можем остановить людей…как он.

— Конечно, — медленно сказал Крис, будто он был заколдован: слова складывались в картину их будущего, и пальцы Себастьяна сжали его ладонь в ответ.

— Да, — лицо Себастьяна сияло изумлением воодушевлением. Он не был в точности похож на того мальчишку, которым был когда-то — слишком много шрамов осталось — но он казался кем-то, кто помнит, как быть тем мальчишкой. Кем-то, что снова молод, вдохновлен, блистает: озорной маг, который очаровывает толпу. — Это будет правильно. Это то, что я должен делать. С учетом того, на что я способен, ради чего я вернулся. Помогать людям. Вместе с моим защитником

— Всегда, — пообещал Крис, потому что Крис тоже был уверен, что им удастся изменить мир, как он и мечтал со дня, когда присоединился к ФБР. Вместе они могут стоять плечом к плечу, сердце к сердцу и дарить друг другу силу, каждый день. Он чувствовал себя вновь молодым. Перерожденным. Они оба прошли через перерождения, стали чем-то новым и цельным. — Всегда.

— У нас будут жетоны? — спросил Себастьян. Его волосы с одного бока топорщились, а с другого слежались за время сна. Книга Криса лежала на кровати на коленях Себастьяна и молчаливо подбадривала их. Глаза Себастьяна были синими, как манящий цвет неба у горизонта. — Крутые позывные? Командная эмблема и супергеройские костюмы?

— Нет. Но ты можешь наряжаться. Дома. Для меня, — Крис представил Себастьяна в костюме, в кожаном. Он знал, что у них пока нет общего дома, многие вопросы еще не решены, но они справятся. Они найдут дом. — Мы наймем тебя как гражданского консультанта или специалиста по взаимодействию, или придумаем еще что-нибудь. Под мою ответственность. Ты не будешь на первых порах работать в поле. Не без разрешения врачей. И моего.

— Я вообще-то всесильный маг, — Себастьян ворчал, но без настоящей обиды. — Ты мой защитник. Хотя если твои рекомендации включают тебя и меня в постели, и желательно не в больнице…

— Я твой защитник, — повторил Крис, — я здесь, чтобы поддерживать тебя. Забота о тебе, Себастьян, — он немного подождал и, позволив уверится в серьезности своих слов, добавил, — может включать в себя кровать, тем не менее. По случаю. Когда ты будешь в настроении. И наручники. Знаешь, чтобы испытать твою силу.

И Себастьян улыбнулся ему с больничной кровати, где они вместе сидели, переплетя руки, оба истощенные и израненные, но уже на пути к исцелению. Себастьян, его маг, сказал задумчиво:  
— Ты знаешь, как сильно я люблю принимать вызовы, что произойдет, если мы окажемся в постели, с наручниками, а ты у меня в голове будешь отслеживать мои эмоции. Интересно?

**Эпилог**

Конечно, они наладили свою жизнь и были они счастливы, спасая людей и изучая магию. На своем пути они познакомились с семьями друг друга, а в конце концов съехались. Себастьян работал с их новосозданной командой, которая старалась решать проблемы магии, что было иной раз чертовски смешно. Однажды Себастьян превратил пистолеты каждого в стаканчики Starbucks, потому что думал о кофе. Тем не менее Себастьян был лучшим в вопросах настоящей магии, Крис, будучи защитником, был лучшим в поиске и определении магии, что тоже иной раз было смешно, или во всяком случае так думала их команда.

(— Ты не можешь чувствовать это? Серьезно?  
— Я могу связать твои шнурки силой мысли, знаешь.  
— Да, но кто из нас понял, что нам снова надо отправляться в Сан Франциско?  
— Сегодня у нас не будет секса.  
— Я прихватил с собой те штучки, которые тебе понравились в прошлый раз.  
— … у нас будет секс сразу после задания.  
Маки на заднем фоне отозвался:  
— Ваш треп кошмарит мое воображение. Спасибо, Эванс.)

…а в ближайшем будущем Себастьян выздоровел достаточно быстро, но Крис все еще волновался, конечно же, и посвятил себя заботе о Себастьяне, чтобы он всегда был в тепле и безопасности, зная, что его ценят, обожают и любят.

А еще иногда Криса клал Себастьян на свои колени и шлепал за сарказм, потому что, ну, им обоим это нравилось.


End file.
